I Can't live within You
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Sarah works to forget the Labyrinth and Him.Desperately Jareth takes a drought of forgetfulness.What happens when a Fae forgets who he is, and a mortal girl refuses to help him remember.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't live within You**

**By **

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer.**

**Here we go again…it's not mine, never was…**

**Henson owns it…. But don't use it well.**

**Brian….are you paying attention?**

**Chapter 1. And came a darkness…**

_**Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered as a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth. **_

_**Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah ..." His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it. The clock continued to strike. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah awoke from the dream covered in beads of sweat and trembling. In recent months she'd been plagued by nightmares. So vivid while she slept, and then bursting like bubbles into nothingness when she awoke. The only memory of the dreams was the voice she could not get out of her head calling her name.

Karen, in her robe peered into the girl's room. "Another bad dream?" she asked from the doorway.

Sarah looked up and nodded. "I'm afraid so…" she placed her hand over her eyes and moaned. "And it's getting worse… its happening every night now."

Karen stepped into the room and shut the door; she came to stand beside the bed. "Sarah you need to see a doctor." Her voice was firm.

The teenager sat up. "I think you're right, Karen."

Karen Williams sat on the bed and passed a hand over the girls face. "I'll call for an appointment with Dr. DeCaro." She got off the bed and left the room. Meeting her husband in the hall way she gave him a sad little smile. "Robert, did we disturb you?"

Robert Williams looked at the door being pulled closed. "Another bad dream?"

Karen nodded her head, as strawberry blond hair fell into her eyes. "She's getting worse…She's at least agreeing for me to call a doctor." She looked back at the door. "I'm really worried about her Robert."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dr. DeCaro sat across from Sarah. "Your stepmother tells me you've been suffering with bad dreams." When the teen nodded, the matronly woman asked quietly. "When did these bad dreams start, do you know?"

"A while ago," Sarah said, and then added. "A long while ago." She sighed heavily. "About the time Toby turned one."

The Doctor wrote down a note. "That would be what, two years now?"

"Yes." Sarah fidgeted in her seat.

Smiling the Doctor asked more questions. "Do you remember your dreams?"

"No." Sarah answered more sharply than she meant to.

The woman seated across from her blinked. "What do you remember?"

Sarah stood up. "This is stupid; I don't want to be here…. I should never have agreed to coming to see you and wasting your time." She headed toward the door. "Just send the bill to my father…"

"What are you afraid of Sarah?" the question was disarming.

Hallow eyes turned a glared at the woman. "I don't want to remember my dreams. I just want them to stop."

Gently prying the girls hands from the door, Dr. DeCaro helped her back to her seat. "Perhaps I can help with that…we find the root of the dream and we can put a stop to them coming to you…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen and Robert sat stiffly in the office awaiting the Doctor. Sarah had been in therapy for a little over six weeks now, and the Doctor felt they were making progress. She came in and greeted the parents. "Thank you so much for coming to this meeting."

Robert leaned on the desk in front of him, aggressively. "What can you tell us?"

Karen sat with wide eyes. "Yes…is she going to be alright?"

Dr. DeCaro nodded, "She's just a confused teenager trying to make sense of the things we adults do. She's still getting over her mother having left her. And she is just now coming to terms with the fact that you have married and have another child." The woman folded her hands on her desk. "She has harbored some very deep resentment about the boy, and her guilt over it has turned her dreams into a playground for her subconscious to act out these resentments."

Robert blinked, "Are you saying she's nuts?"

"No, not at all…" The Doctor said. "She's just confused about her place in the scheme of things."

Robert was not convinced. "Is she dangerous to herself…or to my son?"

"No." The Doctor said with a quiet sigh. "But she will need a bit more therapy to over come some of her deepest feelings. She just needs to see that she's still important to you."

"Maybe we should put her in a hospital." Robert said still worried about her being near the boy.

"That's not necessary," Dr. DeCaro said gently. "A bit more therapy and she'll be able to face her own fears without resorting to nightmares."

Karen looked over at the Doctor. "What about responsibilities at home? She often sits with our son when we're out…"

Writing down notes, not looking up Dr. DeCaro said. "I'd try not tot put too much pressure on the girl for now…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert sat in the drivers seat and fumed. "That was a waste of time." He announced.

"She said Sarah's improving…" Karen interjected.

"She said Sarah hates us and hates Toby, that's what she said….bottom line." Robert snapped maliciously. "I think this woman is a crackpot! I think what Sarah needs is to go to boarding school."

"Oh Robert, no!" Karen protested. "It's not enough that she's so far from Linda, now you're going to separate her from us?"

"Damn right I am…" He gunned the engine. "For her good and ours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in the Doctor's office with tears flowing. "They're sending me away…what did you say to them?"

Dr. DeCaro shook her head, "I told them what wonderful progress you've made."

"Then why do I have to go away to school?" Sarah begged the woman to answer.

"Oh Sarah," The Doctor patted her hand. "I think your father over reacted to my telling him that you are working though some resentments. I forgot how lawyers think. I'm afraid this is my fault."

Sarah stood up, looked at he woman and through trembling lips said. "No, this is my fault…I'm the one who wished Toby away…I'm the one who caused the nightmares…And I'm the one who has to accept the consequences."

The Doctor looked at the brochure that Sarah had brought in with her. "It's a very good school…" she commented. "One of my associates' daughters goes there. Her name is Megan Élan. I could see if I couldn't get you assigned to her dorm."

Sarah considered the offer, shook her head. "No…I'll do this on my own…but thank you." She offered her hand to the Doctor. "I'll let you know how things are going."

The woman watched the girl leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing Sarah Williams learned at Briarwood Academy was that she was on her own. Secondly, no one would take her seriously if she stayed in her world of let's pretend. Thirdly, she had to conform.

The dreams subsided, and faded. The memories of the dark time in the Labyrinth became a foggy distant memory left to turn to dust. On her first weekend home she packed all her old toys up and labeled the boxes before putting them up in the attic. All her old costumes went up there as well. Gone were the posters and the children's books. Her room became sterile, and expressionless.

Robert strutted as he pronounced his answer to the problem the right one. After all, Sarah didn't have nightmares anymore.

Karen looked at the room after Sarah had been driven back to school. There was real fear in Karen's eyes. Sarah may not be having nightmares anymore, but she was also not having any dreams. There was nothing in the room that could show a glimmer of talent, or imagination, or personality.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the ruins of the wonderful puzzle stair room. He clutched the crystal orb he'd found in the corner of the ruins. It was the very one he'd tossed to Toby while the girl had searched for him. Now it was the last remaining thing that the boy had touched. The Fae King hung his head and winced with each crumbling stone that fell. She had rejected him, and his offer of giving her everything she'd ever dreamed of. She had taken away the child.

Looking into the orb he let his tears flow. "Toby." He moaned. "Let me see the boy." Though the crystal stayed dark, he could make out the image of a child in his crib, a child humming a wild little tune and kicking his feet to the beat.

Goblins moved closer and gathered round their unhappy ruler. "Tell us what to do." They begged.

Jareth sniffed, looked around himself. "Let's get things back to normal… clean up the mess… and someone find my riding crop."

With the passing days the King's humor didn't improve. He could not hide his pain from his Goblins. Fewer and fewer children had been wished away in the years since the dawn of the twentieth century. Fewer and fewer people held magic in their hearts. The portals between the worlds were used less and less. Jareth took to wondering in the Labyrinth for repose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had been at Briarwood for an entire year, and was now looking at the elective classes for her last year in the academy. The silly idea of following her mother's footsteps onto the stage had been long abandoned. Instead she had developed an interest in history and the development of civilizations.

She had kept in touch with Dr. DeCaro, just as she'd promised she would. Once a month she and the good doctor would meet in the little town of Brighton and have lunch and talk. She didn't mention to the good doctor that Megan Élan ran with a very mean spirited crowd. She refused to disillusion the woman's opinion of the other girl. But one thing Sarah had learned in the first weeks here was Megan Élan and her friends were dangerous and to be avoided at all costs.

Sarah sat in the bistro going over the classes while she waited for Dr. DeCaro to arrive. It was a bright day, not too cool, nor too warm. Brighton was a pleasant little town, reminding Sarah of her home town. Wonderful old shops, little parks, and beautiful old homes on tree lined streets. It was the kind of town you only found in the New England States. She was coming to think of Brighton as being home, and had given thought to settling down there when she was done with college.

Dr. DeCaro greeted her as one would a favorite niece. "Sarah, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No." Sarah smiled up at her. "I was just going over my classes for next year. Would you mind taking a look at my choices?"

Dr. DeCaro felt privileged and flattered by the girl's request. "Wouldn't you rather your father take a look?" Sarah shook her head, and the older woman sighed. "Things no better?"

"At least they are no worse." Sarah sighed. "He still won't let me babysit Toby…it's as if he's afraid I'll hurt him." Sarah passed the selection of elected classes to the Doctor. "Tell me what you think."

"Very good," the woman said pulling out her glasses and looking at the list. "I see you're taking History verses Mythology."

Sarah nodded. "I'm thinking of doing a history major."

Passing the list back, her doctor nodded. "No more wanting to be on stage?"

"No." Sarah said coldly. "I'll leave that to my mother."

After ordering their meal the older woman asked. "Any more bad dreams?"

"Not a one since I've been here." Sarah said with confidence. "Maybe my father is right about one thing. Keeping me and Toby separated has allowed me to sleep." She made light of it.

Dr. DeCaro frowned. "Sarah that's not confronting the root…" she warned. "If you keep putting off getting to the root of the nightmares you are only going to compound your problems in the future."

Sarah sighed. "I'll give it some serious thought this summer. I promise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had no sooner unpacked her school things than her father was having her pack up for a trip to spend the summer with her mother. Much as she wanted to see her mother, she also wanted to be home. Yet it was crystal clear her father didn't want her in the house with _**his son**_.

One week after school ended, the girl was on a plane headed toward her mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth drew a crystal out of the air, here in the tunnels he was alone and could watch whom ever he wished without interference. He watched the boy at play for a short time and then focused on the girl. Her image was more and more difficult to focus in on. He closed his eyes to the pain that seeing her caused, fearing his pain was causing the image to be difficult.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was but one week left of the summer break when Sarah returned to her father's house. Robert had not even come to the airport to pick her up, she'd been told to take a cab. When she arrived Robert and Karen were out to dinner and old Mrs. Miller the neighbor from down the street was sitting with Toby. Mrs. Miller put up a fuss when Sarah went to hug the boy, and Sarah began to wonder if there was more to it than just the complaint that he'd just eaten. Sarah unpacked in her room and noticed that her luggage for school was out and outfits she'd sent home that she'd purchased with her mother were already in the cases. She pulled the fluffy little stuffed toy she'd bought for Toby out of her things and brought it down stairs to him.

"What is that?" Mrs. Miller asked in a voice that screamed of an unspoken accusation.

"Something I got for Toby in England." Sarah said quietly. "Here ya go." She was handing it to the boy when the older woman's hand grabbed it away.

"Let me see that." She snapped at the girl.

Sarah felt a darkness grip her. "What do you mean, let you see it?"

Mrs. Miller narrowed dark eyes at the girl. "I'm suppose to check everything you hand to him!"

Sarah felt the wind knocked out of her. "Why?"

The older woman inspected the toy. "I should think that was self evident, girl. I've been told about you… about how you…feel…"

Sarah staggered back, "You what?"

Finding the toy to be harmless she tossed it to Toby. "You are not to be left alone with the boy. Those are your father's orders." The words were cruelly given.

Sarah looked at Toby who was glaring at the old woman with nearly feral eyes. She'd seen that look before, but where she could not, or would not place. "I'm going to my room."

"Good." Said the older woman.

In her room Sarah began to rock herself, her father must really hate her to allow this old biddy to speak to her in this manner. She picked up her phone and called the emergency number Dr. DeCaro had given her. Someone else answered and when Sarah asked for the Doctor she was informed that Dr. DeCaro had been taken ill and was not available. Sarah was alone, and darkness was descending on her very soul.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was closing him out, that was the only explanation, Jareth concluded. Sarah was making herself forget, him, the Labyrinth her friends… everything. He paced his tower, and fretted. How could he exist if she forgot him? He had stopped looking in the orbs for her, for it was now impossible to see her image, not even those cruel eyes.

In desperation he went to the old books of magic he'd inherited when he became the King. He looked up spell after spell, finding nothing to ease his pain. Then he came upon a hand written potion, whose hand had made the parchment he was not sure. He read over the ingredients and began to amass them. He followed the instructions carefully, and then once the potion was ready took it deep into the heart of the Labyrinth. In the moon light he raised the goblet that held the potion. "If she can forget …so can I…" He placed the goblet to his lips and whispered. "Good bye…my precious thing…." Moments later he drained the goblet. Not one drop was left. He staggered against a tree and whispered. "Everything's…dancing…." Closing his eyes he collapsed to the path.

Hoggle found the King collapsed on the ground, saw the goblet and feared his King had poisoned himself. More he feared he'd be blamed, and fear made him careful. He called upon the Goblins to come and carry the King back to the Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Lilith**

The tower of the Dark Queen Lilith was a long way from the Castle at the heart of the Labyrinth. Somewhere on the edge of night, and near the Dream Plane, it stood in majestic beauty. It was here she resided most days now. Travel held little interest for her, and she was not a Courtier. Court politics held no interest nor did the world of man. The Dark Queen occupied her time honing skills.

She was seated in her tower, working on perfecting her skill of working with the energies of crystals when she was racked by pain. She collapsed breathless to the stone floor of her tower. Panting she cried out for her minions to come to her aid. As handmaidens helped the Queen to her feet the pain passed as suddenly as it came. Lilith's dark eyes, pools as black as cooled lava, filled with fear. "Someone of my Kindred has fallen." She moaned.

One of the handmaidens handed her a crystal. "Perhaps you can scry?"

Lilith touched the clear crystal, instantly it showed her the one who lay still on a bed. "My son." She wept. "Why has my son done this?" She gathered her dark magic about her. "I go to the Goblin Realm."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle stood with the healer, who was holding the goblet found near the King. He had not left the side of the King since finding him. The healer told him the King was resting and would not be conscious for some time. The healer was still trying to identify all the ingredients in the goblet.

"Unless we know what he ingested we can not give him the proper antidote." Falgon the healer said with a dark confidence.

Hoggle glared at the evil cup in the healer's hand. "Does that thing tell you nothing?"

"It gives us clues." Falgon sighed.

The dwarf looked at the pale figure on the bed. "What about his tower… has anyone checked in there? He's been spending most of his time locked up in there…There has to be some clue in the tower."

Slowly the healer put the goblet on a stand. "The King has put up wards to keep snoopy people out."

Hoggle sniffed the air, "uh oh." He whispered. "I smell trouble coming."

The room filled with an electric charge and from a dark corner emerged the figure of Lilith. Her face was filled with pain. "What has happened to my son?" she demanded of the two.

Falgon, who had had dealings with this Queen before fell to his knees. Hoggle just stared open mouthed. The healer did the talking for both. "We are not sure, Queen Lilith… we know he was found in this condition in the woods of the Labyrinth…this goblet was found near him. We are working on identifying the potion but there is little to go on."

Swiftly the Fae Queen gripped the goblet and brought it to her nose. "Sweet Danu… he's taken a drought of forgetfulness."

Hoggle gulped. "She can tell that just by sniffing?"

Flagon nodded. "Royal Fae have an incredible sense of smell. All their senses are heightened." Flagon stood up and approached the lamenting Queen. "We can not get in his tower, if you could lower his wards we may find what he mixed, and be able to create an antidote."

Lilith handed him the goblet. "It will do you no good; there is no antidote for this potion…" She moved to her son's bedside. "What could be so terrible that you'd wipe your mind clear of all memory, my beloved son?" Motherly tender hands moved to the soft tendrils of hair.

Hoggle watched, feeling guilty, and knowing in part some of what pained the King.

Flagon was not ready to give up. "There must be an antidote."

Lilith stood, "There is but one Fae who may know of one… Gilgamesh." She gathered her dark cloak about her. "Pray he will give me audience."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gilgamesh drank in the quiet; his home was a haven of peace. Surrounding himself with reminders of his past and his short time in the world of man, he enjoyed his self imposed exile. He had time to work on scrolls, and sandstone tomes. The intrigues of court had never been to his liking, and most Fae shunned him. He was not like them, not even in appearance. He still held onto the resemblance and similarities of the mortal realm from which he was born.

Even now, ageless, he looked like a mortal man of the long ago. He was broad chested, and muscular with arms that at one time could bend hard iron bands. His legs were as sturdy as his arms, and his mind like a vortex gathering in all that surrounded him. He was a man with an enthusiastic energetic appetite. Joining the world of the immortals had not decreased that.

At first, when he had turned, and there was still speculation as to what the cause of the transformation had been, he had tried to assimilate into the Fae culture. Now he didn't bother with pretending. He still dressed in the manner of the time to which he'd been born, and the area of the desert that had been his home. Long flowing robes, tunics of silk and fine leather breastplates were what he found comfort in. He still looked like a King of the Babylonian dawn. His tower, his house, his furnishings everything in his life now reflected Babylon as he remembered it.

Most of the Fae were content to leave him in peace. Few, very few, would venture out to his tower seeking audience. He was too plain speaking for some of the Fae, and didn't play the games of politics. He didn't bother with flowery speech, or with veiled threats and insults. He spoke as he had when he was a mortal man. Royal Fae, some at least, feared the untamed power that seemed to surround the Babylonian.

Something in the air about him changed and he prepared himself for the uninvited guest. His eyes darkened when the woman stepped into the light. "Lilith." He said with a bit of annoyance. "To what do I owe the honor of this impromptu visit?" He took a seat, not bothering to offer her one.

"I come to ask you for help, Lord Gilgamesh." She stood with a piteous look on her face. "I will beg if need be, Gilgamesh."

The one time King remembered his court manners and stood again, taking her arm he guided her toward a low lying couch. "Come, be seated…tell me what the matter is that troubles you." He knelt beside the woman.

"My son Jareth has taken Ishtar's Tears." She whispered softly.

"Ishtar's Tears?" Gilgamesh gasped. "Lilith, are you certain? I thought we'd gathered all the remains of that vile potion… how could he get a hold of it?"

The Dark Queen whispered. "We believe he must have found a copy of the formula … Gilgamesh…he looks…so….empty…. come help him." She begged.

"He's the Goblin King, is he not? Why turn to me, this is a court matter." He stood up and backed away. "My accords with your High King include me not interfering in court matters, or had you forgotten? You and your line are Royal Fae, why not turn to Oberon for aid?"

"You are the only one who's ever brought someone back from Ishtar's Tears. Not even Oberon has ever used that God forsaken potion! It's been banned…and…" she wept.

"You've not gone to your High King." The man suggested, seeing her nod he groaned. "I don't like being put in the middle of a Fae matter. There is no gain for me, only tribulation and conflict with a Fae King whom I prefer not to annoy!"

Lilith pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her face and speaking in a voice with authority. "You are a King, so this you will understand… Jareth can not be seen as weak. I've been given the realm of the darkness, of dreams and nightmares and of the creatures that inhabit those realms… I've many children, sons who rule Kingdoms no other Fae care to. Sons and daughters of my line rule over the creatures who strike fear even in most Fae. Of all my sons and daughters, this one….this one is different." Her confession was as cunningly quiet as her tears were loud. "He is my heart, and soul, he is my favored son. He rules with more passion than all the rest. He has even tamed the Labyrinth, and become its Master."

The one time King took a seat. "I understand… I too am a parent… and have a favored child."

Lilith smiled wistfully. "No matter how much you love all your children… and I do love them all… somehow… one…stands out. One holds all your hopes. Jareth is strong in ways few are, and he has heart…But if an enemy knew he was weakened…I hate to think of the Goblin Realm in the hands of any other." She drew a raw crystal from the air. "This is my son."

Gilgamesh had heard of the Goblin King yet was not personally acquainted with him. "He's fair of face." He said turning to the Queen whose own hair was dark as night and whose skin was rich olive. "He looks…"

"Like one of the Seelie High Court?" Lilith finished for the astonished man beside her. "He does, indeed. He is the only one of my offspring who resembles the fair Fae. Can you help him?"

The man stood up and glanced about his peaceful retreat. "It will mean leaving my home." He lamented. "But yes, Lilith I will help."

Lilith cautioned. "It will mean moving in secret." She stood up and held out a hand. "I am adept at the art of stealthy movement. Allow me to transport you."

Clasping the hand he smiled. "I am at your service."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah refused to leave her room the rest of that evening, reducing a chance of being with Mrs. Miller. She waited in her room until she saw her father pull out of the drive to go to work the next morning. Then she swiftly moved down to the kitchen. "Karen, can we talk?"

Karen was sipping coffee, smiled up at her stepdaughter. "Well good morning sleepy head, I thought you might have jet lag…" Her voice was pleasant and welcoming.

"I've been up for hours. I stayed in my room so I wouldn't have a confrontation with Daddy." Sarah said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I need answers and he'll just give me a lawyers run around. I'm trusting that you'll be more direct." She spoke frankly to her stepmother.

The strawberry blond sighed. "I'll try."

"Why does Daddy think I'm a danger to Toby," holding up a hand she silenced the automatic protest. "Mrs. Miller practically accused me of trying to harm him last night. I brought a stuffed toy in England…a little dwarf thing I found in a shop near my mother's apartment… and you should have seen Mrs. Miller go over it with a fine toothed comb. She acted like I would hide something harmful in the toy…She said Daddy told her to inspect anything I had to Toby."

Karen closed her eyes and groaned. "I hate that woman!" she complained. "I never wanted her to sit for Toby, but your father insisted…. Oh Sarah, this all goes back to your nightmares. … Your father over reacted when Dr. DeCaro told us about your progress….He's got it in his head that you hate Toby."

"Karen, I don't hate Toby!" Sarah grabbed hold of her stepmother's hand. "I love him… ok, I'm not the best big sister… but… I was not prepared for you…or him…how could I be….Daddy didn't even tell me about you until the day he dragged you in here telling me I had a new mother. I mean what did he expect?"

The older woman nodded. "I told him that was a mistake. I wanted to meet you long before we married. But no one can tell Robert Williams what to do." She sighed. "I know you don't hate Toby. You're wonderful with him…and he misses you so. I was hoping your father would allow you to finish your senior year at the local school, but he won't relent." She felt compassion sympathy and mercy toward the confused teen"Sarah, we only have a few days, let's make them count…you, me and Toby."

Sarah looked at the woman she'd treated so poorly only a year before. "Funny isn't it… you defending me….Ok, you, me and the kid. What would you like to do first?"

Karen smiled, "I want you to go up stairs and put on one of your prettiest outfits…I want to take you and Toby to Kruss' Studio and have a portrait made of you together." She waited until the girl left the room and then dialed up Mrs. Miller. "Sarah told me she brought home a present for Toby…but I don't see it… do you know what happened to it?"

"I threw it away, like your husband instructed me to." The older woman said in a pronounced tone of dislike.

Karen was seething, she hung up the phone then went to the trash barrel, finding the little dwarf toy under a blanket. "Bitch!" she snapped and cleaned it off. Taking it back to the kitchen she found a sponge and cleaned it so it looked good as new. "How dare she toss such a sweet little fellow?" Sarah returned to the Kitchen Toby in her arms. She had washed and dressed the boy for Karen. Karen handed him the little dwarf. She smiled at Sarah, "Such a cute little fellow, we should give him a special name."

"How about …Hoggle?" Sarah said, and quickly added. "It will be easy for Toby to learn to say."

Karen agreed, grabbed her purse and keys and said. "Well then, I think he should be in the pictures with you. Such a cute little man… I love that big nose, and his eyes…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Queen Lilith stood off to the side while Gilgamesh looked at the King. "How much did he drink?"

"No one seems to know." She replied. "In fact the boy put wards up to prevent any of his subjects from entering his private tower."

The man picked up the goblet and joined her where she stood. "Ah but that will not prevent us, now will it?"

Lilith winked, "There isn't a ward he knows that I don't know a way around. There are quite a few I know that he does not." She led the way to the tower, past Goblins who were scurrying about their daily chores. "They are keeping up appearances." She advised the man. "They have no desire for anyone but Jareth to rule them. In spite of his treatment of them from time to time, they adore him." She looked at the wards, placed her hand to the wall and they vanished. "Inside we should find the answers we seek."

"No, only what he did." The old King corrected. "Not the reason why."

Entering the secret sanctum of her son, the woman looked about. "He must have been working there." She pointed to the table with containers and a small cauldron. "Look, a scroll."

The King moved toward the table with caution, fearing more wards that may go undetected. "Hold this," He handed the goblet to the woman while he inspected the table and picked up the scroll. "It's Ishtar's Tears alright. I was sure every copy of this had been destroyed."

Lilith read over the shoulder of the King. "Where could he have gotten a copy of that?"

"He must have found it right here…who was King before Jareth?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Oh there were several dozen before him, some lasting only a century." Lilith shrugged. "However, during the time of this scrolls' writing, the King here was Kuzel a Goblin. One of the last of the Goblin Kings, and there is much about him we don't know."

"I'll bet our friend Kuzel was a minor player in magic…." Gilgamesh sniffed the parchment. "It's Goblin alright, and they never did pay much attention to orders from Fae until Fae started living among them." He moved to the wall of scrolls. "Good Goddess, there are forbidden scrolls by the score here." He touched one or two of them and shook his head. "Your son's scroll library here is full of dark secrets, Lilith. He must be a man of great strength to have never resorted to using some of these. Few, even among the Fae would be able to resist such temptation… and he had to have known what was here."

Lilith sighed. "So we know what and how…but not the why." She looked down at the goblet in her hands. "What could make him want to forget everything?"

Placing his hand under her chin, the man whispered; "Only one thing can induce that kind of heart ache."

Lilith gasped; "A woman."

"A woman."

Hoggle was standing in the hall, hidden and thought, 'A girl…the girl.' The dwarf sunk back into the shadows of the tower and made his way out. He knew he had to move quickly and go into hiding. He wondered if there were time enough to warn Sir Didymus or Ludo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat with the photographer going though background after background. Nothing seemed to please her or Karen, until they found a woodland glade with a little waterfall off to the side. "That's it." Karen said. "That's perfect."

Toby, clutching his toy dwarf was seated in Sarah's lap. His head resting on Sarah's heart, looking up at his sister with total adoration. The man snapped the shot quickly, not wanting to even bother posing them. "Just be natural with each other." He said taking shot after shot. Pausing he said, "Shall we get mom in here too?"

Karen shook her head no. "This is for them." She stated strongly. "Just them."

When the roll of film was taken, they packed up and left. Sarah thanked Karen for so thoughtful a gift. Karen quipped, "See, the old stepmother is quite so wicked, is she?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith and Gilgamesh entered the throne room, she as the Queen of the Night and the mother of the ruling monarch took her place on the throne. "Goblins hear my words and mark them well. I will know who it was that caused my son such heart ache, so don't try to protect her."

One Goblin, a lanky fellow with a helmet that had cockeyed horns, came forward. He bowed on wobbly legs, his low white mustache twitching as he spoke. "There was a girl…majesty. But she's long gone."

"A girl?" Lilith asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Queen of the Dark and Air, a girl… a girl who ate a peach." He looked like he was trying hard to remember something, and not quiet making the connections. He repeated himself. "The girl that ate the peach and forgot everything… and then remembered…."

Gilgamesh covered her lower face not wanting the Goblins or Lilith to see his amusement. It the matter were not so serious, it would have been hysterical. He was sure the Goblins could be fierce warriors, but this band of miscreants seemed more incline to mirth and merriment.

Lilith was trying to listen to the Goblin fellow talking, but she was having a hard time with his mutterings and ravings.

"She came here with her friends, they sacked our village…she and the King…. Fought…well not really fighting with fisticuffs… but the stair room, one of his best puzzles was ruined…." The tall lanky Goblin muttered on. Other Goblins began to say things as well, denouncing the evil girl for deed done in the Labyrinth. Soon they were all speaking at once.

"Silence!" Ordered the Queen, she looked at the King who was laughing softly. "It's not funny."

Gilgamesh placed a hand on hers. "Oh my dearest Lilith, it is. Your handsome son was felled by a mortal, and not just a mortal but a female… a girl… not yet a woman."

"My poor boy." The Queen lamented, and then she too found the humor. "Well, the mighty Jareth, who refused to be used as bait for a royal marriage was refused by a mere Mortal." The Queen snapped her fingers and the room went still, all the Goblins were giving her their complete attention. "Does this mighty human girl have a name?"

In unison, the Goblins in the throne room cried out. "Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Unlocking doors best kept shut**

Sarah and Karen were laughing as they came into the house, but the laughter died when they saw the expression on Robert's face. He was glaring at the pair of them as if they had broken some basic law. He looked at Karen first, "Take the boy up stairs." His tone was not to be argued with. Waiting until the woman had exited the room with their son, the vein in his forehead was pulsating with anger. When they were alone he focused his ire on his daughter. "Mrs. Miller called my office this morning… she said you were extremely rude to her last night. That you had the audacity to question her authority in regard to Toby." His eyes were full of distrust and anger.

Sarah took a deep cleansing breath, "Daddy," she began calmly knowing it would go much farther with the man. "I am sorry if Mrs. Miller misunderstood me. I would never intentionally be rude to her. You raised me better than that. I was only asking why she grabbed away a gift I brought Toby. Her movement was so sudden it startled him, and I was concerned that she not upset him."

Robert didn't look like he was buying the excuses. "A gift? What kind of gift, Sarah?"

"Do you recall the little dwarf toy I had when I was Toby's age?" She asked quietly knowing fully that he had purchased the toy for her. He nodded somberly and she went on. "I found one just like it in a little shop around the corner from Mom's and I thought Toby would love it."

"I see." He placed his hands behind his back, listening.

"I was very careful in picking out one that had no loose buttons or anything that could be pulled off." Sarah added. "So I was as startled as Toby when she ripped it out of his hands. I may have over reacted but I swear I was not aware of being rude. I will be happy to go over and offer her my apology if you like."

Robert's face softened for a moment. "I appreciate that, Sarah. But I'm afraid Mrs. Miller would never accept one from you. I'm afraid she has rather strong feelings of dislike for you. She seems to think you caused some mischief with her cats a while back."

The girl looked as if she were trying to remember. "Daddy, I never did anything to her cats. I stayed far away from them; they were the meanest cats I've ever seen. They were always spitting and clawing at everyone and everything."

Karen returned to the room, "Toby went down for a nap. Now Robert," she addressed him with fire in her eyes. "What's this nonsense about?"

Robert was surprised that his wife would be so sharp, even more surprised she'd do it in front of one of the children. "Mrs. Miller has issued a complaint to me about Sarah."

"Well I have a complaint about her." Karen crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband. "Sarah, would you be kind enough to give your father and me a few moments, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," she had an urge to tell her father to run, hide, and send roses…anything. She cast a look of sympathy toward the man as she exited the kitchen.

Karen waited until she heard Sarah on the stairs, "How dare you?" she snapped bitterly toward the man. "How dare you issue orders to that woman to dispose of gifts from Sarah to Toby?"

Robert now looked stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sarah brought a gift to Toby from her trip to England, a darling little dwarf doll…And Mrs. Miller deposited it in the trash! She told me it was on your orders, Robert." Karen's blue eyes were filled with bitter disappointment. "How could you?"

"I didn't." He defended himself. "I told her to be watchful … but I never told her to dispose of gifts…. I may have said that I was… leery of Sarah's intents toward Toby…." He ran a hand though his hair. "Damn it Karen, I was trying to protect Toby…"

"From what Robert?" she snapped. "Sarah has never done one thing that could be even remotely seen as endangering. She is wonderful with him, and he loves her… Mrs. Miller on the other hand scares him. Hell, for that matter she scares me!"

Robert sat down at the kitchen table; put his head in his hands. "She scares me too." He admitted.

"Robert, are you trying to put a wedge between you and Sarah? Because if you are; you're doing a wonderful job!" Karen took a seat across from him. "Have you taken any notice of her? She's not a child anymore Robert, she's growing into a young woman… A lovely, warm sensitive young woman who adores her baby brother….She stopped calling him her half brother a year ago. Not that you'd notice. Have you had even one conversation with her? Have you talked to her, not at her?"

Robert looked up at his wife. "Karen, I was trying to protect Toby."

"So you keep telling me." His wife sighed. "Robert, do you really think I'd allow anything to hurt him? He's my son too, you know. Don't you think if I thought there was real danger I'd demand that Sarah go live with Linda?" Karen reached a hand out to him. "You can not protect the one child at the expense of the other. Ever since Toby was born, Robert, you've put him before Sarah. You've pushed her aside and overlooked her."

"I have not." He denied, but thoughts of it had also come to his mind. "I didn't mean to." He sighed. "But Mrs. Miller said…"

"I don't care what that old biddy said!" Karen slammed her hand flat on the table. "I hate when she babysits Toby…he's always traumatized by her. She's not a gentle person, and she's got ice water in her veins. I would not be surprised to find out that she was the ice berg Titanic hit!"

Robert winced, the idea sent pictures that he could not keep his brain from forming. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you ask the girl if she'd like to come home…Let her finish high school here…if she wants to." Karen said softly. "Let her come home for weekends instead of being cooped up at that school. Robert; Toby and I miss her."

Seeing he was out gunned by his wife, he conceded. "Alright, call her down." Moments later Sarah entered the room. "Sarah, I'm sorry if I've been difficult the last year or so…chalk it up to my being a _**guy**_." He motioned for her to sit. "Would you like to come home, finish your senior year here at the local high school?"

Sarah smiled shyly. "Actually no, I'd like to finish at Briarwood."

Karen put her hands supportively on the girl's shoulders. "You don't have to."

"I want to," the teen claimed. "Look, three of my courses for the year give me college credit, and it will look great on my transcripts. Plus there are courses I'm signed up for that I couldn't get at the local school." She was nearly crowing. "I'm on honor roll and graduating from Briarwood with honors will go along way in swaying College boards. So, thanks, but I'll stay at Briarwood."

Robert relaxed. "Alright, how about coming home for weekends instead of just for holidays? You can catch a train and Karen will pick you up at the station. Then you can spend the weekends here with us…as a family."

"I'd like that." She said happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith pursed her lips as she paced the throne room. The Goblins had been telling her for hours about the girl. Gilgamesh seemed almost too amused by the tales being tattled. "Enough," the Queen of the Night declared. A wave of her hand and the Goblins scampered off in every direction. She walked to the window overlooking the wide span of the Labyrinth, and wondered how much longer it would be before the creature began to cause trouble misbehaving like a child without supervision.

Gilgamesh joined her at the window. "I take it you were not aware of any of this."

"A boy does not tell his mother everything." Lilith said without looking at the man. "Every man has his…pride."

"Your son fell in love with a mortal, that's not unusual for a Fae." The Babylonian gazed out the window. "I envy him this Kingdom, in many ways it reminds me of home."

Lilith felt compassion for the man. "You must miss your world…the one you knew."

"In truth I do." He sighed. "Alas, my world is long gone…modern man has no idea of the splendors that were of the past…and that is as it should be." He gave her a faint smile. "There's much we still don't know about Jareth and his girl… I've a suggestion."

"I'm open to suggestions," Lilith sighed.

"I know it's a Fae gift to reorder time, I'm not suggesting you do that, not exactly. I was wondering if with your gift of the use of crystals you could look at something of the past." He looked about the room. "This place is where their last meeting was. If we could see that, and then view Jareth after that we'd have a better idea of what we are up against."

Lilith considered the request. "It should not be hard, no harder than scrying a crystal." She tapped her chin, "However I think it will take a very large crystal…. One that would fit that pit there." Lilith closed her eyes, focusing her energy. The clear jagged crystal spire filled the round pit that was beneath the Goblin throne. "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Not bad," he praised. "Now I suggest we follow the adventure of the Goblin King and the girl from the time he first makes contact."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and Toby sat in the back seat of their father's sedan on the ride to Briarwood. Karen in front with their father was discussing how lovely the countryside was here. "It's almost unreal, why it could come out of a Grimm's Fairy Tale."

Robert self-consciously looked at Sarah in the rear view mirror; a shadow passed over her features then was gone. He told himself it was nothing, Karen was right, the girl was fine. She had said nothing, as if she'd not heard…the shadow could have been his imagination working overtime, looking for a reason not to trust her.

Sarah and her family carried her things up to her room. "I'm so glad we got here early." Sarah said. "They didn't have my dorm assignment and I have to go to the Bursars' office to get it." She pointed to the largest building on the academy campus. "There, Daddy."

Robert accompanied her into the building. He stood behind her, slightly amazed at her poise and ability to deal with the adult world. He has always thought she was less mature than most of the kids she'd gone to school with. There had never been hordes of girls gathered in the Williams house, there had been no sleep over's, or tea parties. Sarah had still been playing dress up until he had blown a gasket and sent the girl to the shrink. The one thing he'd credit Dr. DeCaro with was getting Sarah's head out of the clouds.

"Hello, Mrs. Browning." Sarah greeted the elderly lady dressed in deep purple behind the desk. "My room assignment didn't arrive with my schedule."

"Miss Williams, welcome back. We are so pleased to have you with us again this year." She moved to a card file and pulled Sarah's card. "Oh dear," she said shortly. "This can't be right." She pulled another file and then another. "Oh dear me, this is not good at all." She turned to Robert with a face full of guilt. "Are you Miss Williams' father?" she looked hopefully at him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible mistake made." She motioned them to be seated. "You see, Sarah is a senior and is eligible for a single dorm room…somehow, someone seems to have missed filed her card…"

"I don't mind sharing a room." Sarah said thinking that was the only mistake.

"I'm afraid you've not been assigned a room at all." Mrs. Browning uttered red faced. "We've never had this kind of mix up." She assured Mr. Williams.

Robert looked at Sarah, "Are you sure you want to go to school here?" He was feeling a bit more than peeved.

Mrs. Browning tapped a pencil on a paper. "Sarah, why don't you run along to the school book store? Pick up your books and when you're done I should have this straightened out. I assure you, Mr. Williams the mistake will be corrected and Sarah will have a room. I will see to it personally and I also will get to the bottom of who made this mistake in the first place."

Robert rose to his feet. "Fine;" He sighed. "As long as she has a room when we return."

When they reached the car Sarah placed a hand on her father's. "Daddy, you didn't need to be quite so sharp with Mrs. Browning. She's really a very sweet lady." She smiled softly, the way she'd seen Karen smile at him when he was irate. "It's not her fault…and she's making every effort to correct the mistake."

He opened the door wordlessly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith looked at Gilgamesh as they watched the images in the crystal. "He sang Fae Song to her." She gasped. "He has never sung to anyone that I know of."

Gilgamesh scratched his ear, "I don't blame the lad."

Lilith halted the vision in the crystal. "I agree she is lovely…for a mortal."

"Do you hold that against her?" The Babylonian King asked.

"No, only that she refused him." Lilith stated. "Let us continue; perhaps there is more we need to know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Robert and Sarah returned to the Bursars' office there was a minor war being fought, and Mrs. Browning was raging it. Sarah heard the sounds of anger rising even before they opened the door. The words that greeted her nearly caused her to flee.

"How can you tell me we are booked solid? We always have openings for new students… how could someone have over looked one of our best students?" Mrs. Browning saw the trepidation on the faces and suddenly became aware they were not alone. "Oh, Mr. Williams… I'm afraid this is far worse than I thought." She looked at Sarah. "We don't have a single bed free."

Robert took a seat. "Well, dandy." His sarcasm was quick and cutting. "Do you have any suggestions? I can not see trying to drive her in each day; it's over two hours drive from our house to here. And the thought of her commuting on the train is out of the question."

Mrs. Browning sat down at her desk. "I'm at a complete loss here." She was embarrassed and trying to find a way to make the situation better. "We've never been completely booked, and Sarah's being a senior should have raised red flags when her paper work was put though."

"Yes, her paperwork." Robert was tapping his fingers on the desk. "I did sign papers for her to have a single room, and if not mistaken I also sent a check to cover her expenses."

Mrs. Browning nodded. "Yes, sir, you did. Our records reflect that, and Sarah should have been placed in Templeton House with the rest of the senior girls."

"She could stay in the rooms over Bell Hall," Offered one of the women scrambling to find the child a room. "The rooms that were used by that artist person when she was on staff here a few years ago are open… and they are fully furnished."

Mrs. Browning blinked. "Bell Hall is not in use this year, it's being renovated."

"Yes," Miss Parker nodded, swiftly. "But not that studio…" She pulled a ledger out and passed it to the Bursar. "See…" Miss Parker, Mrs. Browning's assistant smiled. "It's very private, and completely up to date. And Miss Williams is one of our best students. I'm sure she's completely trustworthy."

"Bell Hall, is that the building that looks like an Antebellum Mansion?" Sarah asked, trying to recall the building.

"Yes." Mrs. Browning nodded. "It's mostly administration offices, but there's a very nice very open parlor that is used for school functions such as concerts and lectures. The rooms that Miss Parker is referring to are on the second floor." She looked at the ledger. "It would mean that you'd be isolated from the rest of the student body, Sarah."

"I don't mind." Sarah said. "Could we take a look?"

Miss Parker was already handing as set of keys to Mrs. Browning. "Of course, and if it's not workable, we'll start polling the instructors to see if any have a room you could have." She paused. "I think Dr. Janson's son has gone to college, perhaps his room?"

Sarah made a face, she well remembered Tomas Janson and didn't relish being in his room let alone sleeping in his bed…it was too creepy. "Let's see Bell Hall."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith cringed as she watched her son being rejected by the little human girl. She understood of course, the mortal felt she had no choice. "Those poor children," Lilith lamented.

Gilgamesh watched the crystal, and followed the rest of the history carefully. "Poor children, indeed," he agreed as he watched Sarah being taken in for therapy. "Poor girl, her nightmares are caused by guilt, yes…but not for having wished the brother away…for having to destroy the one she loved to save him." The old Babylonian sighed deeply. "I doubt she's come to terms with that even now."

Lilith watched the girl braving facing being sent away. "Little wonder my son fell in love with her…she's strong, and she's brave, and she doesn't give up."

The Babylonian leaned forward, "By the old seven pillars… the girl has forced herself to stop dreaming…She's locked herself away…"

Lilith clutched her heart, "No wonder Jareth was so inconsolable…"

_**In desperation he went to the old books of magic he'd inherited when he became the King. He looked up spell after spell, finding nothing to ease his pain. Then he came upon a hand written potion, whose hand had made the parchment he was not sure. He read over the ingredients and began to amass them. He followed the instructions carefully, and then once the potion was ready took it deep into the heart of the Labyrinth. In the moon light he raised the goblet that held the potion. "If she can forget …so can I…" He placed the goblet to his lips and whispered. "Good bye…my precious thing…." Moments later he drained the goblet. Not one drop was left. He staggered against a tree and whispered. "Everything's…dancing…." Closing his eyes he collapsed to the path.**_

Lilith was about to end the vision in the crystal, Gilgamesh caught her hand and pointed to a vision forming darkly. It was Sarah, alone, and darkness was descending on her very soul. The Night Queen gasped. "They are bound in this together. To free one we must free the other." The crystal went dark, no other images came. The Queen gathered her cloak and prepared to leave.

Gilgamesh barked, "Lilith, wait."

"Wait? For what, for more destruction, for a child who locks away her dreams in order to appear to be what everyone expects her to be? Or perhaps you want me to wait for my son to awaken from that drought and not know me…." Fire burned where black eyes had been. Her voice shook with anger. "She is the key to restoring my son; I will go and force her to come with me…"

The Babylonian watched the desperate mother. "Listen to me, Queen of the Night! If you want help from that girl…"

"Help?" She questioned. "What I want from that girl is my son's soul returned."

Gilgamesh placed a strong hand to her forearm. "Then think of what you are doing. Your first contact with the girl must be calculated… not a frontal attack… you must be subtle. You must enter her mind when it's at rest… you must come to her in a dream."

Fight left the Queen, her hand went over the one that gripped her arm. "You're right….a dream that she can not refuse." She nodded. "This is her first night back at that …school… when she closes her eyes; she will have her defenses down…Tonight…She dreams."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bell Hall had been one of the original buildings of the school when it was opened. It was in fact the first Headmaster's home. Sarah followed Mrs. Browning up the stairs to the second floor corridor. The second floor held the studio apartment and storage rooms. Mrs. Browning unlocked the door of the studio and moved to the curtains to allow light in. If someone had not known they were in the United States and the end of the twentieth century, one would have thought they were looking at a garrison I Paris in another century. Even the furnishings were styled like a Parisian apartment.

Sarah paused before an easel that held a painting that had not been finished. There were many that littered the working room of the studio. "How long ago did the artist leave?" she asked touching the canvas and finding the paint dried.

"It was a just before you came to Briarwood…" Mrs. Browning looked at the strange painting. "He was a very disturbed little man…" She looked at the paintings in various stages of completion. "He never finished any of these…"

Sarah looked beyond the paintings; something here gave her a sense of peace…of belonging. "I like this room." She said softly. "I love it in fact."

"It will be better when we've opened the windows and let some air in," said Karen. "And maybe get these out of the way."

"No!" Sarah placed a hand on the easel. "I want them to stay… I might try my hand at finishing one or two… If that's alright…I mean is the artist coming back for them?"

Mrs. Browning shook her head, "No…he's not coming back." The Bursar turned her attention to the parents. "It's a large space, airy and well lit. She'll be closer to the classrooms here than she'd be in one of the dorms."

Robert didn't like it, but he could see that Sarah did. "Fine… this will do nicely. Thank you for finding her accommodations."

Mrs. Browning watched Sarah gaze at one of the paintings. "Then it's settled. I'll leave you to bring Sarah's things up. Sarah, here is the key to this studio. There's a guard on duty here because of the administrations office. He'll let you in and out."

Sarah, with the help of her parents, and with Toby watching, transformed the studio in a matter of hours into a lovely little hideaway. The Williams family went into Brighton for dinner, and then they left Sarah for the long drive home. Sarah spent some time looking at the paintings that the artist had left behind. So many things looked so familiar, yet she could not fathom why. A faint memory in the back of her mind was fighting to surface, and she would not allow it to. Tired, and excited, the teenager turned out the lights in her studio and crawled into her bed.

She fell into a deep sleep, having her first dream in a year. She was walking in a swirling mist; music was playing in the distance. The music was so faint one could not make out the melody clearly. The mist gave way and she was standing before a pair of great doors. They seemed recognizable but she was not sure from where. They opened and Sarah entered, she moved toward a flickering light. When she entered a circular space, her heart began to pound and fear rose like a snarling beast in her. Franticly she looked about, then her eyes saw the throne, and her mind raced. She turned to flee, but found the passage blocked by shadowy figures she backed away from the. "No!" She put her hands up to her temples. She looked up and saw she was being observed by a woman she didn't know. "Who are you, and why are you doing this to me?"

The woman in long flowing purple garments moved closer, almost appearing to float. "I am Lilith, Queen of the Night and Air….welcome Sarah…"

"You know my name?" The girl asked wanting to run, but saw no avenue of escape. "What do you want from me?"

"I want your help for one who can not ask for himself." The Queen gestured to a low cot surrounded by shadows. "I want you to help my son."

Sarah looked at the cot, at first she could not see the person laying there. Then her vision cleared. "Jareth." She said the name she'd not spoken in nearly two years. She glared at the Queen. "He can die for all I care!" She began to sob and wail. "It's his fault … it's all his fault. Everything that happened to me….all the bad dreams… the doctors…My father not trusting me…It's all his fault."

"He suffers as well." Lilith now stood over the pale figure of Jareth. "Without your help he will die to himself… and the Goblin Realm will be without a King…"

"Good!" the teen snapped viciously. "The world doesn't need it! It's not real….it's not…" she knelt down. "I won't remember… I won't…. wake up Sarah! Wake up…." She rocked back and forth. "It's a nightmare…wake up… wake up.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Covered in sweat and clutching herself the girl sat up in the bed. "I won't remember."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Gilgamesh's plan **

The Babylonian looked at the Queen standing over her son. "That went well," he said in cynicism.

"I had no idea she would react like that," confessed the Queen as she went to her knees. "The child behaved as if she was afraid."

Gilgamesh nodded. "I believe she was." He looked at Jareth. "He slips deeper and deep into the pull of the potion. Lilith, call a crystal, see what the girl does now."

Lilith held a jagged crystal spire in her hand. "Show me the girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wish I could forget…right now…" she whispered, hoarsely…then her face went blank as she sank back into the pillows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Placing finger tips to her lips Lilith, Queen of the Night and Air turned to Gilgamesh. "She didn't even have a potion, yet she looks like he does."

"They are soul fasted…" Gilgamesh determined. "Unquestionably, and what one chooses affects the other."

"So what do we do?" Lilith looked at the pale girl in the crystal.

The Babylonian suddenly wore a strange smile. "We give them what they want."

"Gilgamesh, Jareth had to remember…. He's a King….he has duties." The mother protested.

"Listen to me, dear Queen. What the boy needs is a vacation." The Babylonian began to snicker as he formulated his plan. "A little trip away from his reality, into hers. Mother Universe will not be denied… she have decreed these two to be together… perhaps we can give Mother a hand."

The lava black eyes held interest. "Tell me what you want to do."

"In the state they are in they are receptive to suggestions. We will alter their memoires, and then let them meet again with a fresh slate as it were." Gilgamesh was tapping his chin. "If the Universe wants these two together, nothing will prevent it. Once they accept the truth of that, the potion's hold and the spell will be broken… they will remember everything…. And have to face it all."

"So you will wipe her mind clean?"

"No, I will only help her mind hide the memories of Jareth and the Underground." The Babylonian stated.

"What of Jareth's memories?" She looked lovingly at her son.

"I will alter his memories as well." The King said. "Give him a new identity so he can roam freely among the mortals at will. He will have memories of a past that is not his."

Lilith fretted. "He will be like a babe in the woods; totally out of his element….you will have to bind his powers… I don't like it, Gilgamesh. Jareth without powers in a world that is savage to our kind…. No… I won't agree to it… its too dangerous… he could not go into the world alone."

A figure ventured out of the dark recesses of the room. "Begging your pardon, Madam…" the dwarf came forward. "He don't have to go alone… I'll go with him…."

Lilith looked at the gnarly little dwarf. "You… you're one of the ones who was with that girl… "

"Hoggle, ma'am…" He bent low. "I work for him." He pointed to the man on the cot. "He ordered me to follow the girl, and turn her round."

Gilgamesh watched quietly.

Hoggle moved closer, carefully, he knew Fae didn't take betrayal lightly. "It's was his wish that the girl not come to any real harm in the Labyrinth…He had no idea we'd all fall under her spell." The dwarf looked at Jareth's face and winced. "I never meant for him to get hurt…I just wanted to help the girl save her brother. I had no idea he…fell…in love…"

Lilith looked at the dwarf, and then looked at the Babylonian. "You can not be seriously thinking of sending my son into the world with but a dwarf to protect him." She protested.

Two more shadowy figures moved out into the open. "He won't have just a dwarf, my good Queen. "A little fellow in a fine tunic of saffron yellow a plumed hat in his hands stated. His mustache was long but well groomed. The creature looked a bit like a fox, or a fox terrier. He bowed to the Queen with a flourish that only Knights of the Olde Code seemed to be on familiar terms with. He moved with grace, and came to a relaxed stance before the Queen. "I am Sir Didymus, one of his Majesty's men at arms. I would consider it an honor to serve as his royal escort into the world of man."

Lilith looked at the great orange beast standing aside the Knight. "who is this great beast?"

"Ah, good Lady, this is my brother in arms, Sir Ludo…" Didymus looked up at Ludo with fondness. "He too will come to serve our King."

Lilith regarded the trio with skeptical eyes. "I should trust you three…traitors?"

"My Lady," Didymus was pensive. "While I am sworn to service of the King, I must first uphold the Olde Code. If I did not I would be in violation of the oldest of laws." The little Knight looked at the sleeping King. "Not for all the world would I wish harm unto him. He is my King."

Ludo lumbered closer. "Ludo serves King." He moaned.

"Three traitors…." Lilith began to give it serious thought. "A cowardly dwarf… a Knight of the Olde Code… and a.. beast… Oh, yes… a fine set of companions for my son."

Gilgamesh cleared his throat, once he had her eyes he said. "They are the same companions the girl had in his realm. It is only fitting they should serve him in her realm."

Lilith laughed at him. "Look at them, what could be more conspicuous?" She waved her hand with its long elegant fingers at the trio.

"I can take care of that." Gilgamesh was already formulating his next steps. "I shall give them all new identities and memories to match… they will act as companions to the man…Jareth King."

Lilith shook her head. "I don't like this, not one bit. It's far too dangerous."

"We will protect him, I fore swear it, my Queen." Didymus was on his knee.

Ludo, seeing his friend on his knee also went on his, badly but he at least was trying to do it. "Ludo promise too."

Hoggle looked at the Queen. "Let us try to right things…."

She looked at Gilgamesh. "If I agree, to this… vacation… then you must agree to keep your eyes on the situation. I will be tied up trying to run this Kingdom while my son is…away."

Gilgamesh nodded. "Agreed," He looked at the man, then the trio. "Come my lads… we have but eight hours to transform you and your King into new men…come sun up you will enter the world of mortal man… and there you shall remain until Jareth has won his Sarah's heart."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke to the morning with a groggy feeling. Her head hurt slightly, and she felt as if she were missing something. She pushed the long hair out of her eyes, and looked around the room, she didn't recognize the surroundings for a moment. This was not her bedroom, and she didn't hear the normal sounds of home. Pulling on her robe, in the dim light of dawn she entered the larger room with it's wide window, and easels and the smell of paint. A flood of warmth came to her, she was at school. The light of dawn was spilling joyfully into the wide and broad windows of the studio room where the easel stood. Sarah was glad there was still a day until classes started; she wanted to get a real feel for the rooms she was going to be living in for the rest of the year.

She moved to the little kitchenette that was off the work room, poured water into a kettle and made herself a cup of tea. Karen, upon seeing the little kitchen space offered to by her some pots and pans and other kitchen items to make her little studio workable. She had taken the girl to the local store and stocked up on things like tea, and sugar, and she'd even gotten the girl a toaster. Sarah joked that she'd never need to go to the refectory for breakfast as Karen had seen to all the things a girl could need or want.

Sipping her tea, Sarah took another look at the painting that was on the easel. It was strange, and captivating. The colors were bold, catching your attention and keeping it. She stood back; looking at it in the light of dawn she could not fathom why it had frightened her so just yesterday. It was after all just a painting of an owl.

Briarwood's grounds were without comparison. Long curling paths, knolls and woods, a freshwater pond that was fed by an underground spring and trees as far as the eye can see. The buildings were old fashioned to the eye but completely updated inside right down to air conditioning for the warm weather. Of all the buildings on campus, Bell Hall was the only one that looked like something from _**Gone with the Wind**_.

Briarwood had a long and illustrious history, and had graduated many important young women. A senator, several renown doctors, a novelist and a stage actress to name a few. The young ladies who attended Briarwood were of the finest families in the nation. Sarah considered herself very lucky to have been able to get in.

Sarah looked at her uniform hanging in the large closet that she was now using. These rooms were far grander than any the other seniors would be using. She blessed the person who'd misplaced her room card. Here in Bell Hall, it was like she was living in her own grownup apartment. She was glad she didn't have to wear the uniform today. Today she could wear what ever she wanted, and could roam the grounds freely. Tomorrow classes would start for the new school year.

Taking out a russet colored skirt she topped it with a poet's shirt and a wide leather belt. After a shower, she applied makeup lightly, and dried her long hair. Dressing in the outfit chosen, she then prepared to venture out to the school grounds. She locked her door, and placed the key into her pocket. She wore a little drawstring purse on her belt, and kept her little wallet with its information in there.

Other students were arriving, many of them rushing to the bookstore, other's rushing to dorm rooms that would fill quickly. Parents and students were on the promenade, few greeted Sarah. She walked toward the Bursar's office; seniors were encouraged to seek assignments as student aides. Sarah was hoping that she could find such an appointment. There was a list in the lobby outside the Bursar's office with assignments that had not yet been filled. As each one closed a line was drawn through it. Some of the instructors had already filled the positions by appointing their own aides. Sarah knew that Megan was one of the '_**Chosen**_', and she silently envied the other girl her assignment. Megan would be the aide to Mrs. Grandel, the math instructor.

When she arrived at the lobby only one position was left on the list, at of aide to Dr. Marcus Rygil the ageing librarian. Sarah knew that this position had gone vacant for several years. Few of the students wanted to spend any time with the man who knew more than any human should.

"Sarah Williams," A cold voice behind her said with little feeling. "Looking for something?"

Sarah knew it was Megan even before she turned around. "Hello Megan, nice to see you again."

"Finding everything alright?" she asked in an amused tone. "I didn't see you in the senior dorms…"

Sarah felt the hair on her neck go up, and she was on guard. "I'm fine, everything is…peachy. I'm not in the senior dorms…there was a mix up with my paperwork."

"Oh…pity…" Megan pouted playfully. "Did they have to board you out? Or did one of the instructors get stuck with you?"

"No…I have a room in the old administrators build." Sarah said honestly, then turned to look again at the one name left on the crossed out list.

Megan came close to her side. "Oh they stuck you in some storage room, how nice for you…" Placing her long fingernails on the sheet she tapped. "Don't bother; all the best situations are taken. The only position left on the list is with Rygil, the Raging Bull. And I hear he eats aide alive."

"Does he?" Sarah found the girls nearness disconcerting.

Megan snickered. "Not even you could be so foolhardy to endeavor to take a crack at being his aide."

Sarah glanced sideways at the other girl, wondering what she'd ever done to deserve the treatment Megan dished out. "Really?"

Megan's gray eyes were cold, dead, and like a sharks. "Not even you are that brave…Sarah Williams." She laughed and walked away to the group of girls waiting for her. She'd said something they found utterly amusing and they all cackled like old witches.

Sarah reached up, took down the card and went off toward the Library. Briarwood's Library was housed in a building that looked like Independence Hall. It was warm and comfortable, and smelled of velum and leather. Entering one could feel all the knowledge stored here. Some of the librarians under Dr. Rygil were already making inventory and setting up new accounts for new students. One smiled at Sarah and greeted her.

"Miss Williams, a bit early to start your research isn't it?" Miss Tally asked sweetly.

"I'm here to see Dr. Rygil about the position of aide." Sarah held the yellow card up.

Marcus Rygil heard the voice and could not believe his ears. A student had taken up the challenge? He popped his head out of his office, wanting to take a gander at the child who dared come up against the oldest of dragons on the grounds. Seeing Sarah Williams standing with the card in her hand, he cleared his throat. "Miss Williams is it? Well come in and be interviewed." He waved her in and glared at his assistants. "Back to work, slaves before I hire a galley master."

Marcus Rygil was not tall, nor was he overly short but rather a man of average height. He was slender of build but not diminutive. His hair had at one time been quite dark Sarah had been told; now it was snowy white. He wore tiny little glasses on the edge of his nose, not up on the bridge. He would look over the frames when he was speaking to someone. His eyes were bluish gray and full of hidden wisdom. His intellect was renowned and all the students at Briarwood revered him, and feared him. His hands were like sculpted alabaster, long fine fingers on hands that looked like a statues. Everything about him was impeccable, right down to his beautifully styled suits. He was in every sense of the word, a gentleman. Known to be a difficult task master, the position of aide often went unfilled. He looked at the girl who was seated across from him.

"Miss Williams," He addressed her with misgivings and skepticism. "May I ask why you've chosen to apply as my aide? I was not aware you were thinking of a career in the Library sciences."

"In truth, I'm not. I am however interested in academia. And to my mind the Library is the heart and soul of the campus." Sarah stated without fear. "I'm really interested in following a career in teaching…but I'm not sure which subject as yet or what grade level."

Marcus was amused, "I see." He tapped his long nose patiently. "Tell me about you, yourself."

"Where to start, I'm the daughter of Robert Williams the attorney, you may have heard of him. And my mother is Linda Williams, the actress. I've a stepmother named Karen and a little brother, Toby." Sarah rambled on for a few moments. "I love books," her voice turned dreamy, "the smell of velum and leather…" She looked out at the area where the books sat on long tall wooden shelves. "It's like a temple, a world of it's own… and I feel so privileged to be allowed to partake of this banquet of prose."

Marcus' face went serious, "You've got the job." He said firmly. "I'll expect you each day for an hour at least. Leave your schedule with Tally." He dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand.

"Thank you, sir." Sarah rose and exited his office.

Marcus watched her exit, her movements fascinated him. There was something different about that young woman, something extraordinary. "Tally, get me that volume by Faulkner. The one on Celtic Folk Lore," he ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah ordered a light soup for her noonday meal. She was in line along with other students, and heard the cackling of the group at the largest table. Not wishing to have her meal disturbed or ruined she exited the dining hall and went to sit on the terrace as the weather was wonderful. Her attention was attracted by a group of young men working on some plantings on the grounds. One young man was outstanding, he was the leader, and was built like a young lion.

"Sarah Williams?" a voice that was soft and timid behind her asked.

Sarah looked over to see a pretty girl she didn't know. "Yes?"

"I'm Riha… Rhiannon McMannon, may I sit with you?" She asked quietly in a voice that was laced with a lovely accent. Sarah motioned the girl to be seated. "I'm an exchange student, and I've been here since spring…..I recognized you when you were in line…and I don't blame ye one smidgeon for wanting to be far away from that crowd in there." Riha's eyes were a bright blue set in a face that was the map of Ireland right down to her freckles on her creamy complexion. Her hair was cut in a long ragged free style and she looked like a pixie who'd just stepped out of one of Dr. Rygils precious books.

Sarah laughed at the inference to the Megan crowd. "It does get stuffy in there."

Riha looked at the group of young men working, "A word of warning," the accent deepened. "That crowd of young men; don't be looking thar…that one, the leader… He's the young man that goes with Megan Élan. He's bad news."

Sarah looked over her shoulder and then returned her attentions to Riha. "Thank you.. I'd hate to get on Megan's bad side…"

"So does she have a good side?" Riha quipped causing Sarah to laugh freely. "Ye should do that more often, laugh I mean…"

Sarah smiled at the Irish girl. "You too." She leaned back in her chair. "What classes are you taking?"

"I'm an Language Arts major." Riha stated and pulled her schedule.

"Me too." Sarah pulled her and they began to compare. "We've got some classes together. Would you care to form a study group? You help me, I help you…that sort of thing?"

"I'd love to." Riha smiled widely. "What dorm are ye in? I don't recall seeing you in Donning Hall. I'm sharing a room with Ellen Courtney…"

"I'm not in a dorm, a mix up with my paper work… I'm in a room over Bell Hall." Sarah sipped at her soup. "In fact I don't have a room mate… you know, I think my rooms would be a great place for us to study… it's over the offices that are going to be renovated and we don't have to worry about our cd's bothering any one."

The face on the Irish girl showed concern. "Now that sounds like more of Miss Megan Élan's brand of mischief." She nibbled on the cheese sandwich she'd purchased. "I heard she's caused trouble for other students… she's just bad news."

"Bad news with great connections." Sarah agreed as she looked toward the group inside still laughing and enjoying themselves. "Tell me about your home." Sarah said gently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan Élan paused at the window, gazing out on the two girls conversing happily on the terrace. "Find out who that foreign girls roomie is." she ordered one of her lackeys. "I think we need to teach her a lesson."

Delphinine Leister nodded. "What about the Williams girl?"

"Leave her for now… We've got bigger fish to fry." Quipped the girl who had everyone's attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith watched in the crystal. "The first day is passing, when will you introduce my son?"

Gilgamesh softly brushed a tendril of hair back from the face of the Queen of the Night. "Soon, don't be in such a rush my dear. Think of this as soup… it's not soup yet… we are but adding the ingredients."

"Soup?" She looked at him in uncertainty.

He smiled. "That's right, my dear…Soup… you do know the story of Stone soup?" he laughed at the face she made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Celtic secrets and coffee.**

Riha met Sarah at the door of the first class they were sharing. "They said we could choose our own seats, I saved us two." She pointed to the seats by the window. "I like fresh air." She said warmly.

Sarah nodded taking one of the saved seats. "So do I." she reminisced for an unguarded moment. "I use to spend all my spare time wondering about in this one Park back home. Play acting out parts of my favorite books."

Riha's face brightened with her smile. "That sounds like fun."

"I think it was…" Sarah felt a pain at her temple. "I have a hard time remembering all of it for some reason."

Looking at Sarah's book cover the Irish girl whispered. "Have you always doodled on your books?"

Looking down at the strange little sketches the other shook her head. "Nope this is a recent development."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dr. Rygil looked up when Sarah entered the office. "Ah, Miss Williams, just the person I needed to see. Child here's a list of books, I want you to get a cart and pull these for me."

Sarah took the list and placed her own books on the credenza. "I'd be happy to. Dr. Rygil."

He watched her go happily off to the main floor with a cart to being her hunt of the volumes he'd requested. He looked over at Tally who was busy with students making requests. He quietly went on with his work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah, sitting on the terrace for the evening meal was not at all surprised when Riha joined her. The two girls sat in the cooling air, watching the sun slid beneath the horizon. They were content and didn't notice the glaring stares from the group at the table inside the dining hall.

Feeling at peace with the world, Sarah leaned on the table. "So how was your first day of the new school year, Riha? Was it everything you'd hoped it would be?"

"I could live without one or two of my fellow academics." Riha teased. "Outside of that, the day went fine. And for you?"

Sarah sipped a glass of ice tea gingerly. "It was fantastic, I love working with Dr. Rygil. I can't see why others haven't wanted to. He's so… I don't know… intelligent. He makes you want to ask questions about his research."

"Do you think we can spend a little time going over the history assignment?" The Irish girl asked as they ended their meal. "I have no wish to be going back to my room and being alone with that girl I room with."

"I can understand that." Sarah said. "I felt that way most of last year with the girl I roomed with. It was as if she felt I was intruding on her space. Sure, come on up to my room, and we'll get a jump on the assignment."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith looked at the Babylonian, "How do you intend to introduce my son to the world of mortal men? You don't intend to make him be a teenager do you?"

Gilgamesh watched the crystal carefully. "Certainly not," he assured the worried Queen. "For now, it is important to create the right circumstances for his entrance. Consider Sarah the stock, and everyone else minor ingredients. Your son is my stone… he will be added at the right time. I promise."

"But how?" Lilith was impatient, and fretting. "He has no memory of her, and she none of him….how will you…"

Gilgamesh placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "In time, dear Queen…in time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah smiled at the guard as she and Riha passed by him on their way up to Sarah's room. He tipped his hat to them and watched as they went up.

Riha's mouth popped open as they entered the studio. "This is your room?"

"Home sweet home," Sarah said kicking off her shoes. "Just sit anywhere you want," she instructed her friend. "You want some music while we work? I've got some wonderful instrumentals that my folks brought up."

"Sarah, this in not just a room…it's…it's…"

"An artist's studio," Sarah finished for her. Finding a nice quite disc she placed it on her cd player. "Mrs. Browning said he just up and disappeared. He left behind a lot of interesting paintings…they were going to toss em, but I told them I wanted them to stay. You know I may just try my hand at finishing some…" She joined the other girl on the floor of the large room. "You should see it at dawn, with the light flooding in over every thing."

Riha snickered. "Ye must have a wee leprechaun watching out for ye. For only one with the luck o the Irish could be rewarded with a wonderful place like this."

Sarah laughed, "Well I am Irish on one side, and Scot on the other. Does that count?"

"Aye, that it does." Riha handed Sarah her book. "Ye must tell me about yer family…where in Ireland do yer people come from?"

Sarah began to page though the history book, "Oh my mother's grandmother was from a little village near Tara's Hill…"

The other girl smiled, "Would ye know the name of her family?"

"Yep, it was Reilly." Sarah found the page they were to read, "She married an Irish-American named Paul Clare and immigrated. Here's the assignment." Sarah began to read aloud to the other ending the discussion of heritage.

For several hours the pair read and took notes, until Sarah looked up at the clock. "Oh gads, it's almost ten. You had better scoot, or the RA in your Dorm is gonna have kittens looking for you." She walked Riha to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sarah met Riha at class the next morning Riha was wearing a big smile. "Here, Sarah, darlin' look at this."

Sarah took the old picture album from the other's hands and carefully opened the aging pages. "What am I looking for?"

"You'll know." Riha said with confidence.

Sarah paused over one picture; it was two young girls sitting on a white washed stone wall. Fresh faced and loving life, they could have been modern girls except for the old fashioned dresses. Sarah looked at the one, "This could be you." She smiled. "Is it your grandmother?"

"My great gran," Riha said with pride. "But look at the other, carefully darlin'."

Sarah looked at Riha. "That could be me."

Riha nodded. "Read the caption." The Irish girl pointed to words written in a clear hand under the picture.

"Mora McMannon and her cousin Sarah Reilly," Sarah looked at Riha. "Oh it couldn't be."

"Why not?" The Irish girl giggled. "Fate Darlin'! And the good saints…and the wee little ones…"

Sarah looked at the picture again. "Well I'll be." She smiled. "I guess this makes us sort of cousins."

"Aye, it does at that. This picture was taken on my great gran's wedding day… Sarah Reilly was her maid of honor." Riha accepted the book as it was handed back. "My gran told me her mother in law and her favorite cousin lost track o one another when the Reilly girl moved to the States. When you said Reilly last night I nearly jumped out o me skins."

Sarah looked at her new relation. "Tell you what, you tell me about the family there, and I'll catch you up on family here."

The history instructor cleared her throat, and the girls took their seats.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan stood out side Donning Hall; she waited for Ellen Courtney in the shadows. When Ellen arrived Megan motioned her into the shadows as well. "Do you understand what I need you to do?"

"Yes." Ellen said. "You want me to watch the foreign girl's moves, and report them to you."

Megan nodded. "I will see to it that it's worth your while." The girl with shark's eyes promised.

"I've no doubt that you would, however you don't need to." Ellen bristled at the thought of her room mate. "I don't like foreigners."

Megan coyly smiled. "Nor do I."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first week of classes were coming to an end and Sarah was looking forward to going home. She was finishing up her work for Dr. Rygil when he asked if she were free on the weekend to do some work. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. Rygil, but I'll be going home this weekend. My father wants me to come down on weekends on the train to be with the family."

"Of course, that's a wonderful thing." Marcus stated. "I'll have things for you to do next week. Come back well rested, Miss Williams."

Sarah had not bothered with packing, as she had clothes at home to wear. The only thing she had to bring with her home was a little gift she'd gotten for Toby at the school bookstore. It was a book of fairy tales.

The train ride was over much quicker than Sarah had thought it would be. She barely had time to sort out her thoughts. Karen was at the station with Toby to greet her. Sarah picked up her little brother and hugged him close, enjoying the sweet scent of baby powder that Karen still smoothed on the boys skin. When she arrived at the house, Merlin jumped up to greet her with a big slobbering lick.

Robert arrived home an hour later, and read his paper while Sarah and Karen set the table for dinner. Karen had made a thick rich stew for dinner, and it was simmering all the while Karen had been waiting at the station. When everyone took their seats Karen asked Sarah how school was going.

"I like the classes I've chosen, but the most amazing thing happened. I made friends with an exchange student. She's from Ireland." Sarah began.

"Ireland, eh?" Her father asked. "Any where near Tara where your mother's people are from?"

"That's what I was just getting to, Daddy." Sarah said in excitement. "She's a descendant of my great granny's cousin!...She has a family album with a picture of Sarah Reilly."

Karen and Robert both looked pleased. "You must have her come home with you." Karen said. "We'd love to have your friend, er…cousin? What ever she is, she's welcome."

"Thanks Karen, would next week be too soon to have her come? I really hate leaving her there… she's not very popular… and well… I've an uneasy feeling about one or two students toward her." Sarah said.

"Oh Sarah, don't tell me you're fay…." Robert quipped.

"Fay?" Sarah blanched.

"You know…sensitive... Or is that physic?" He went on not really paying attention to his daughter's face. "You're mother's grand mother was you know."

"Sarah Clare was a physic?" Sarah blinked. "Daddy, neither you nor mom ever said anything about that."

"Sure we did," He took a bite of stew. "You just didn't pay attention; you were most likely too young to understand. Good stew, Karen. I like that you used more carrots."

Karen nodded. "You should call your mother, and let her know you've met this girl…What's her name, Sarah?"

"Riha… Rhiannon McMannon," Sarah was surprised by the suggestion to call her mother from her stepmother. "I will give mom a call…but it will have to be tomorrow… She's on stage tonight and won't get off until close to midnight."

Robert looked at Sarah, "You know I bet I can get tickets for you and this Riha to see the play your mother is doing, if you girls would like to see her."

Sarah wondered if she'd stepped though a looking glass. "That would be great Daddy."

Toby sat quietly eating and swinging his feet as he hummed a song to himself.

Robert looked at Karen, "Where did he hear that tune? He keeps humming it day and night."

"I don't know…it just started and he won't stop." Karen sighed.

Sarah listened to Toby, but it hurt her head to try and remember if she'd heard the song before, so she let it go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nearly noon when Sarah dialed her mother's number. "Hello, Lena, it's Sarah, is my mother up?" She spoke to the cheery maid that kept house for her mother in New York.

"Yes, Miss Sarah…she's been expecting your call."

Sarah looked at the phone, wondering how her mother could be expecting a call. "Hi, mom." She said as she heard her mother take the receiver.

"Sarah, darling!" Linda gushed. "I've had you on my mind all morning…I woke up early and just knew you'd be calling. How is school?"

"Not bad…" Sarah laughed. "I've got great classes, and I'm doing some aide work with the head of the Library… oh and mom, the most amazing thing… I made friends with an exchange student. Her name is Rhiannon McMannon."

There was a long pause, Linda whispered. "I know that name…McMannon…."

"Mom, her great granny and mine were cousins!" Sarah explained.

"Of course…." Linda slapped her forehead. "The Tara Hill families."

"Mom, she has a family album, and you would not believe how much I resemble great granny." Sarah stated. "Karen said I should bring her home, and daddy offered to get tickets for us to see your play."

"Oh Sarah, your father doesn't have to bother, I'll get you and your …cousin passes." Linda said smoothly. "You two can stay here with me for a weekend. We'll do a girls weekend."

Sarah laughed and continued to plan with her mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah arrived at Brighton one Sunday after noon just before five. She was glad she didn't have luggage and walked the two miles down the road to the school. Riha was sitting on the green knolls reading a book of poems. Looking up she waved happily at Sarah. Waving back Sarah rushed over to where her friend sat. "Hey, just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh really?" Riha laughed.

"My father and stepmother want you to come home with me next weekend and my mother wants us to come to New York to see her play and stay with her for a weekend." Sarah lay back on the cool grass of the knoll. "Ah Sunday afternoons... How I love them."

"I'd love to come home with you, Sarah darlin'." Riha lay back as well. "It's got to be better than sitting here and hiding from Megan."

Sarah turned her head, "Did she do something?"

"No, but I can feel her plotting." Riha confessed. "some times being…fay is a pain in the …"

Sarah held a hand up. "Careful… the woods have ears…" she prevented the use of profanity by her distant cousin. "That's the second time this weekend I've heard the word fay used."

"It's an odd old word," the Irish girl agreed. "Still it's sometimes the only word that fits."

Sarah felt her hunger build. "I'm famished; want to split a pizza in the student union?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

September was coming to an end; Sarah had been enjoyed the weekend with Riha at her father's home. She also enjoyed the weekend with Riha and her mother in New York. Life was settling into a nice routine for the teenager. She was happy with her classes, and her aide's position. Thanks to Riha she was quickly becoming acquainted with the family history in Ireland. Riha was spending a great deal of time at Sarah's room. Even the guards knew her on sight as she'd enter the building.

Sarah received a call on Thursday night before the end of the month; Karen and Robert were going to be out of town due to a family problem on Karen's side. Would Sarah mind staying at school that weekend? Sarah assured her stepmother it was not a problem. On Friday morning she told Riha that she'd be staying at school and asked if the other girl had plans for the weekend.

Riha looked about them, secretively. "Sarah, darlin' promise me ye won't be banding this about."

"I promise." Sarah said inquisitively.

"I've a secret." The Irish girl confided. "But I can't tell ye, I have to show ye. After classes, go to your rooms and change into street clothes and wait for me. I'll take you somewhere wonderful." Riha whispered carefully.

Sarah felt her heart race with excitement the rest of the day. Something deep inside her had been waiting for an adventure. Something longed for excitement and a quest. When classes ended for the day she raced up to her rooms and changed into her russet skirt with its matching laced bodice, and the poet's shirt that she was most fond of. She wore knee high boots that were easy to walk in.

Riha tapped lightly on the girl's door, she was dressed in a hunter green skirt that looked very much like Sarah's russet skirt. She laughed. "Looks like we have the same mind, does it not?" It was true anyone looking would think they had planned the outfits to match. "Ye need to take a shawl, Sarah. It gets a wee bit chilly these nights."

Sarah pulled a paisley shawl out of her drawer. "Will this do?"

"Aye nicely." Then the Irish girl motioned her to follow her. "Once we get to the road, we need to step lively. Our first stop is a little place that you will love." The girl promised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brighton's main street shops closed early most days but were open until eight on Friday's and Saturdays. It was a lovely little town, much like Briarwood, it looked like it came out of a picture book. The shops and mains street had a colonial charm, the side streets also kept to the theme. At the far end of town, just past the rail road station, Riha took a turn. She headed to the oldest section of the town, off the main drag. When they reached the end of a lane where a shop was set back from the road, she pointed to the sign. "This is the Black Unicorn." Riha said. "You're gonna love this."

The Black Unicorn was a little shop that looked fairly ordinary from the road. As one entered it was filled with the scent of candles and incense. There were sun-catchers and dream-catchers hanging in the window. Sarah looked about the shop and then at Riha questioningly.

"Sarah, this is a spiritual shop." Riha explained as she pointed to a table full of tarot decks. "Everything one needs for the spirit can be had here."

Sarah felt dizzy, "Riha, you don't actually believe in this stuff do you?" She picked up a deck with a strange picture on its cover. She set the deck down again quickly.

"Sarah, I'm a Celt. I know that there are things that man can not explain… one has to take some things on faith." Her cousin said picking out some candles and other items.

"Oh but Riha," Sarah protested. "Ireland is a catholic country…doesn't the church frown on this stuff?"

Celtic blue eyes widened. "Sarah, just because we accept the Christ does not mean we've abandoned the olde ways." She looked past the girl to a woman entering from the back room. "Mrs. Channing, this is my cousin…the one I told ye about." She took Sarah by the hand. "Sarah, this is Mrs. Channing she's the proprietress here."

Sarah extended her hand. "I'm happy to meet you, Mrs. Channing."

The woman looked at the girl slowly accepting the offered hand. "I'm happy to meet you, my dear. Your cousin has become one of my best customers." She assessed the girl silently. "Are you also a practitioner?"

Riha giggled. "No, Sarah's a novice, Reverend Mother."

Mrs. Channing raised her hand, placing it carefully under Sarah's chin. "I don't think that's quiet true, Riha. You've an enchanted look about you, Sarah." The long fingers moved smoothly over Sarah's face. "You look like one who sleeps to the truth."

"Do I?" Sarah felt dizzy again. "I'm sorry, must be all the scents in here."

Mrs. Channing lowered her hand. "Of course…" She smiled an understanding sweet smile. Her large hazel eyes were kind and calm. Her graying hair was clipped to the back of her head in a romantic French twist with curling tendrils trailing out. Her long dress looked almost regal. "Be seated, child. Allow yourself to acclimate to the scents."

Riha went about the shop gathering items she needed.

Sarah looked at the tarot decks again, as she was seated next to the table holding the decks. Once more she picked up the strangely pictured package. "Do people really use these?"

Mrs. Channing looked at the deck that Sarah was drawn to. "Yes, my dear." She smiled calmly. "Although not that deck, it's not one of my best sellers…in fact that's the last one I have and it's been here for several years now. It's called a Fairy Deck, and the drawings are very old, and perhaps too odd for most folk."

Sarah looked at the picture on the deck. "It's rather an odd picture. Not unpleasant actually, but it does give one a strange feeling."

Mrs. Channing placed Sarha's hand on the deck. "Take it child, a small gift."

Riha watched as Sarah picked up the deck, a wisp of a smile played at the corner of her lips. "I've made my selections." She placed her candles and oils and other items down and pulled her wallet out to pay for them. "Sarah is there anything you'd like to look at?"

"No, thank you." She was looking at the deck of cards that Mrs. Channing had pressed on her.

Once they had revived the warped parcel with Riha's items, they exited the shop. "Now on to the evening's entertainment," Riha cooed happily as she linked arms with Sarah. "Do ye drink coffee, darling?"

Sarah looked bewildered, "Do I what?"

A few blocks away, just past the bridge that led out of town sat an old mill. It had been turned into a coffee house a few years before and had become something of a haunt for the artistic of the community. Sarah thought they would be taking a seat out side to enjoy the cool evening air as the sun had set while they were in the Black Unicorn. Instead of taking seats on the pretty patio overlooking the turning waterwheel, they entered the Millhouse. Riha greeted the man behind the cashier's desk. "Tommy Miller, this is my cousin Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is Tommy, he owns this wonder establishment."

Tommy Miller was middle aged, short and built like a barrel. He reminded Sarah of Friar Tuck in an old movie. He had a deep voice and an air of authority. He was dressed in a suit that had perhaps seen better days, but was still comfortable. "Nice to meet you, Sarah," he greeted the new girl. Looking at Riha he said quietly. "Will you be gracing us with a reading?"

The Irish girl nodded, "I've a new poem I've been working on all week." She pointed to a table in a quiet corner on the second level. "Could we sit there? I'd love for Sarah to get a good view of the goings on."

"Of course," snapping his fingers he told a waiter to take them to the table that Riha had requested.

Sarah and Riha settled in as they did an order of Viennese coffee was delivered to them complements of Mr. Miller. Riha waved her thanks, "Isn't this the most wonderful place?"

Looking about, Sarah had to admit the place had atmosphere. "How in the world did you find it?"

"Last year, right after I arrived I set about exploring the town." Riha explained as she sipped her coffee. "I found out they have amateur readings on Friday evenings, and then have guest poets on Saturdays. So I started hanging out here, and one night I got up and read a poem I wrote…. And then again the next week, and again…it's addictive you know."

Sarah sipped the brew, and smiled. "So you are going to read tonight?"

Riha nodded. "Yes…. Tommy usually lets me ready early on so I can high tail it back to the dorms before lights out." She looked at Sarah. "Let me order some munchies. They have some find bread and cheeses here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith saw a change in Gilgamesh and looked at him.

"Now…we add the stone." He said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tommy looked at the door as he heard the roar of motor cycles pulling into his parking lot. He leaned on the desk and smiled as the four leather clad men entered the Millhouse. The first man was tall and lean, pulling off a helmet and shaking out his long blond hair. His face was handsome and haunting. The second man was not nearly as tall as the first and not lean at all. His face was weathered and lined, but he had kind eyes. The third man was the shortest of them all but he had bright red hair and walked with flair. The fourth man was tallest, and slow.

Sarah saw them enter and could not take her eyes off them, fascinated by their strange appearance. She saw Tommy ask the first man something, which was answered with a nod. A waiter was called over and the men were escorted to a table on the main floor. Riha looked down at the place Sarah was staring and turned back to her cousin. "He comes in here every weekend, with those others. They just sit and listen."

Sarah placed a hand to her now throbbing temple. "It's funny, Riha…he looks vaguely familiar. But it's so dark in here I really can't tell."

Riha sighed. "Well don't ye be worrying over it now. I'm up first…" She stood up and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Wish me luck, cousin."

"Good luck." Sarah said.

Tommy moved to the makeshift stage. "Ladies and Geltemment…. Welcome to the Millhouse. We are proud to present Miss Riha McMannon." He motioned the girl to the stage.

There was applause, polite and quiet. "Thank you." Riha bowed. " I'd like to read a poem I call… On the Knoll…." She closed her eyes, and composed herself. When she opened her eyes she began to recite.

"_**On the knoll, Where dreams go grow, Is where my soul doth go.**_

_**When shadows crawl, And time stands still, I seek the place of peace.**_

_**On the Knoll, Where green things grow, Is where my heart goes.**_

_**When days are over, and races run, Tis there I find my fun.**_

_**On the Knoll, Where friendship flows, Family waits for me."**_

Riha bowed and stepped down as the audience applauded; she came back to the table with a sheepish grin.

Sarah stood up and hugged her cousin. "That was beautiful."

The Irish girl giggled, "Not bad." She teased. Then both girls giggled.

Down on the main floor, mismatched eyes looked up at the direction the sound came from. Merriment danced in the eyes, as a grin formed on his full and generous mouth. He looked at the young girls sitting enjoying themselves. The profile of one of the young beauties intrigued him and he found himself staring at the girl.

"Jail bait," A hushed voice reminded him softly.

"Hog, I'm only looking." He said back.

"Keep it that way." Hog sipped his coffee from an oversized mug.

"MMM hummm." Hummed the man as he watched the girl.

Riha took notice of the time. "Dear saints Sarah," she gasped. "It's nearly ten thirty! We'll never make it back to the dorms by eleven. I'll be locked out… and the RA is gonna have those kittens."

Sarah stood up, "Come on, Cousin…" she said clearly. "You can spend the night in my rooms…we'll call your RA when we get back…We'll say we were studying and lost track of time."

"Sarah, yer a darlin'!" Riha laughed pleasantly as they made their way down to the main floor and past the four men in leather.

Sarah was moving carefully though the dark audience and for a moment her eyes met those of the man with blond hair. She whispered "Excuse me," as she bushed him accidently.

He smiled a lazy, easy smile. "Excuse me." He replied pulling back to allow her passage.

Hog cleared his throat and the man rolled his eyes.

Out side the girls linked arms to walk back to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Violation of space**

Sarah dialed up the number of the RA in Donning Hall. "Margie? Margie Baker?… Hi, this is Sarah Williams in Bell Hall. I wanted to let you know that Riha McMannon is with me…we were working on some history stuff and lost track of time….Yes, she's going to spend the night so you don't have to worry. Goodnight."

Riha was changing into a tee shirt Sarah had loaned her. "Ye've ice in her veins… I'd never be able to do that!"

"Comes from having a lawyer for a Dad," Sarah joked as she hung up the line. "Thanks for this evening, Riha…I had a wonderful time."

Riha curled up on Sarah's couch. "Anytime you're not going home you can come with me to the coffee house. In fact, how about you planning on staying at school the weekend of Halloween…Tommy has this wonderful party and you'll have the time o yer life."

Sarah looked at her calendar. "If Daddy and Karen don't have plans, I'd love to." She yawned, "I'll call in the morning and ask." She slipped between the sheets, "Good night cousin."

"Good night cousin…sweetest dreams." Riha whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith frowned. "That's your idea of introducing my son?"

"Too subtle for you, Oh Queen of the Night?" Gilgamesh teased.

"Yes." She said loudly. "I expected something a bit more…Well…flashy, not so…rough. Bikers… really." She lounged in the throne much the way her son would.

The Babylonian King smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah dreamed, but it wasn't sweet. Something, she could not make out what was chasing her, clawing at her. She awoke with a start and cried out. Riha slept though the night peacefully, a smile on her lips.

When morning arrived they dressed and were on their way over to the Refectory for breakfast when the RA from Donning Hall came looking for Riha.

"I'm so sorry, Riha, there's been trouble in your room. You'd better come with me." Margie Baker's voice was serious.

Riha looked at Sarah with worried eyes. They both followed the RA as she led the way back to the building that housed Riha's room. When they arrived, Ellen Courtney was standing in the hall along with Mrs. Browning and Miss Parker and a police officer. Ellen's jaw clenched as Sarah and Riha entered the hall. Mrs. Browning moved toward the girls and shook her head.

"Miss McMannon, I'm dreadfully sorry… your room mate has vandalized your possessions." The Bursar sent a dark glare to the girl standing in the hall.

Margie was even more angry. "She tried to blame it on you, not knowing that I was aware you were with your cousin."

"Cousin?"Ellen looked confused. "They're cousins?"

Margie growled at her. "No one is talking to you." She looked at Riha, "you'd better come in and look."

Sarah followed Riha and grabbed the girl as she gasped. Her books were scattered, and there was red paint on her bed and over the little nightstand with its candles and personal items. Margie had the decency to look ashamed. Everything belonging to the Irish girl was strewn about. Riha turned to her room mate and asked. "Why?"

Ellen declined to answer.

Mrs. Browning was furious. "This means expulsion of course." She looked about the room. "For the time being we are going to have to move you… I believe Mrs. Janson has a free room…."

"She can stay with me." Sarah said quickly, not wishing the Janson house on anyone. "I've plenty of room, and she's family. Could we just move her bed to my room?"

"That's very decent of you, Miss Williams." Mrs. Browning said kindly. "I'll have maintenance come and dismantle the bed. Miss McMannon, would you like to pack your things up and move them?"

"I would." She sobbed. "Thank you, ma'am."

Ellen was in the door way. "If you think I'm leaving while she packs... You're nuts. I don't trust the dirty little foreigner."

Ellen's nasty outburst drew a surprised reaction from Mrs. Browning. She'd never heard such venom from one student toward another. Nor had she heard such a slur used by one of her young ladies before.

Margie looked at Mrs. Browning. "I'll be here to keep the peace."

Mrs. Browning looked at the Courtney girl disgustedly. "I've called your father already, young lady. He'll be here this afternoon to pick you up and make restitution. All of Miss McMannon's books will be bought again by your father. In addition he'll be paying for this mess to be cleaned up, as well as for anything Miss McMannon needs." Mrs. Browning turned to Sarah. "Will you be staying with your cousin?"

Sarah looked at Ellen; there was something dark and dangerous about her. "Yes, ma'am." There was no way Sarah was going to leave Riha alone with the wild eyed girl who had destroyed the Irish girl's belongings.

The woman exited as the Irish girl began to pack up her belongings. Almost everything was gong to have to be laundered or tossed out. She whispered to Sarah, "I'm glad the family album was in your rooms… so many of the photo's can't be replaced."

Sarah didn't like the way Ellen kept watching their movements. "I know." She whispered back. "Is everything ruined?"

"Most of my books that are here in the room, yes," she too was aware of the glares from the girl watching. "But I had some things hidden away." She whispered softly. "Important things."

Margie was helping pack, "Riha, I'm really sorry about this…If I'd the least idea that Ellen was stupid enough to pull a stunt like this…"

Riha nodded, "It's not your fault Margie… you've been grand, really you have."

Ellen was leaning on the door and muttering. Her eyes were glazed over with anger and hate. Megan and two of her friends came though the hall and began snickering at the Irish girl's dilemma. They were still there making taunting remarks when Mrs. Browning returned with Ellen's father in tow. "Miss Élan, do you have business here?"

Megan looked at the Bursar with disdain, as if the school official was not worthy of her time. "Ellen is going to lunch with us." She turned to Ellen, "Are you ready?"

"I'm afraid not." Mrs. Browning said. "Miss Courtney is leaving the school."

"What ever for?" Megan demanded.

Mr. Courtney was about to ask the same thing.

Mrs. Browning frowned, "Miss Élan, I suggest you move along."

Ellen looked at Megan. "Their kicking me out of school."

Megan placed a hand on the other girl's arm. "Don't fret pet, my dad is on the board of regents, I'll have you re-instated in a matter of hours."

Ellen looked triumphant. "Thank you Megan." She then turned to her father. "Refuse to pay the damages Daddy…it was all her fault, dirty little foreigner."

Mr. Courtney was now looking down his nose at the girl packing her belongings. "Was it, really? Well, then perhaps I won't pay a dime."

Sarah stepped in before Mrs. Browning could instigate a losing battle. "Mrs. Browning, if you'll give me Mr. Courtney's address, I'll have my father's office issue billing. _**He'll**_ be most interested in how my _**cousin **_was treated."

The man looked at Sarah with amusement. "And who would _**your father**_ be?"

"Robert Williams Attorney at Law." Sarah said in a sweet voice.

Ellen and Megan didn't look impressed, but Mr. Courtney looked worried. He turned to Mrs. Browning who nodded. Mr. Courtney cleared his throat, "Have a bill sent to my office." Ellen's mouth dropped, as did Megan's. When Ellen began to protest her father hushed her quickly.

Sarah, Riha and the RA picked up the boxes and the luggage as the maintenance men came in to disassemble the bed. Sarah looked at Mr. Courtney. "You'll be hearing from us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Margie set the box she was carrying down on the counter. "Is your father really a Lawyer?"

"Yes, and he's very well known." Sarah said placing the box in her hands down. "Daddy is something of a shark when it comes to the law."

The RA sighed, "You're going to need a shark on your side." She turned to Riha. "If Megan wants to make trouble she can….she's got powerful connections and gets away with murder. If she really wants Ellen reinstated, she will be. My advice to you is just stay clear of that crowd."

Riha nodded, "I don't have classes with any o them… I'll be most happy to keep it that way."

Margie heard the maintenance crew coming up the hall. "I'll get back to Donning… I'm going to miss you Riha…" she extended a hand to the Irish girl. "Take care."

"Thank you, Margie." Riha shook the extended hand, and then she began sorting things that had to be hand washed and things that hand to be cleaned professionally. Sarah saw Margie to the door and then let the maintenance men in to set up the bed.

Sarah looked at the bedding that was brought over from Donning Hall. There was no saving it. The men setting up the bed turned the mattress over so the red paint was on the bottom. "I'm sorry, miss, we don't have a spare mattress at this time."

Sarah nodded, understanding their problems. "We'll make do." She thanked the men and began to help her cousin sort. "Looks like we spend time in the laundry," She began to put soiled garments in a basket. "Riha, are you ok?"

The Celtic blue eyes were teary. "I will be… Thank you for taking me in." She looked at Sarah with unspoken reservation, slowly she ventured forward. "Sarah, I've a favor to ask of thee?"

"Ok," Sarah gave her full attention to the girl. "What?"

"Would ye be offended if I set up an altar?" Riha's eyes were searching Sarah's face for a reaction, negative or positive.

Sarah shrugged, "I'm not really religious, but if you want to sure…I'm sure we can get a cross in here for you…"

"Not…that kind … o Altar, Sarah." Riha whispered.

Sarah cocked her head to one side. "What kind of Altar are you thinking of?"

"A Pagan Altar." The Irish girl was still watching, carefully. "Sarah, darlin' I'm a Pagan."

"Oh." Sarah looked away, for a moment, turning to look at her cousin again she whispered. "I don't really know what that is. But it doesn't matter, if you'd like an altar, it's fine with me."

Riha felt peace fill the rooms. "Yer' a darlin' girl ye are!" Her cousin hugged her quickly. "I've kept all my altar things in a locked box… stored in the basement of the administration building. I didn't feel comfortable setting them up… I used just a candle and some gibberish in Donning Hall." She started looking the rooms over. "Over there, in that little alcove, would that be alright with ye?"

Sarah nodded, "I've only one request." She told her cousin who looked apprehensive for a moment. "I'd like you to teach me… If it's a Celtic thing, I think I should know about it."

Riha hugged Sarah quickly. "Oh Cousin!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. Courtney stood in the office of the Headmaster, Mr. Gregory. "I'm sure you understand my position." He was saying. "I've spent a good deal of money on my daughter's education and to have her pushed out because of a stupid prank gone wrong…"

Mr. Gregory held up a hand. "This incident was a bit more than just a prank gone wrong."

The father of the girl nodded, "I'm not here to cast blame, nor to issue complaints."

The Headmaster frowned, "Cast blame? Are you suggesting that our exchange student had something to do with the violation of her own space? Surely you don't think me a fool, Mr. Courtney."

James Courtney sighed heavily. "No, you are no fool… but surely you knew that a foreigner was not going to be as easily accepted as a…"

Mr. Gregory stood up from behind his desk. "Please don't go any further."

"I should like to clear this mess up quickly and quietly." Courtney stated. "Ellen's mother and I will make restitution to the school and we will even pay for replacements of the …girl's belongings and books…" He began to tap his fingers on the Headmaster's desk. "I have powerful friends, Mr. Gregory… friends on your board of regents… They would not look kindly if my daughter was expelled."

Coldly the Headmaster addressed the parent. "You expect me to just turn a blind eye?"

"No… punishment should be dealt out, of course… within reason." Mr. Courtney ruminated.

Mr. Gregory was weary, and took his seat again. "What in your estimation is a reasonable punishment?"

"Something a little less drastic then expulsion." Courtney sighed pinching his nose with his fingers. "Take away her privileges of leaving the campus until Christmas break…"

The Headmaster had already heard from the Mr. Élan, Megan's father and perhaps the loudest voice on the board of regents. "Will your daughter abide by my ruling?" Mr. Courtney nodded. The Headmaster stood up and offered his hand to the parent. "Then the girl may stay, on probation…provided she gets into no more trouble…and she's restricted to the school grounds…all privileges revoked for now."

"Agreed," Courtney said, thinking he'd the best part of the bargain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Stolen glances **

After going though the entire contents of the boxes, Sarah and Riha realized it was a hopeless cause trying to save some of the belongings. Riha boxed the things that were beyond hope and handed them off to Sarah who carried them down to the trash. Most of Riha's bedding had been ruined, and Sarah gave her some of the stuff that Karen had sent up.

While Riha was busy putting together her Altar, Sarah called the emergency number Karen had given her for the weekend. She told her stepmother about the incident and asked to speak with her father. She was grateful that the room she was staying in had its own line, and that she was free to call home whenever she so desired.

"Daddy, I don't trust that man to make good on his promise of restitution." She explained to her father after telling him of the occurrence of vandalism. "Riha is going to be with me, and I know she'll be safe here. But her things were beyond repair. Clothes, books, bedding…everything that belonged to her…"

Robert listened carefully. "Alright Sarah, I'll take care of it. Riha is family, and we take care of our own." He promised. "Karen is already making a list of things that we can supply Riha, and we'll take her shopping for anything else she needs to have replaced. I'll make sure this Courtney pays. I'm also going to issue a complaint with the Headmaster and make sure you two girls don't get harassed again."

"Thank you Daddy." She said quietly. "I knew you'd take care of this for us."

Robert then asked to speak to Riha, she took the phone and spoke quietly to the man she'd had the pleasure of meeting on a few times. "Yes, sir…no… yes…Yes, I understand… what…alright…Uncle Robert….Yes…" she sat nodding and listening to the Lawyer going on and on. "Yes, Uncle Robert, thank you. Alright, Good bye," She hung up the line. Turning to Sarah she had a strange expression on her face. "I hope we did the right thing, telling your father."

"He's a powerful force, and on our side." Sarah smiled, "Now show me our Altar."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hours were passing, and Sarah was learning a great deal of her families Pagan past. So much so; that her head was swimming with the information. It was nearly four when Sarah told Riha she needed a break. "Aren't you hungry?"

Riha nodded, "What say we sneak off to town and have a bite in the little café near the train station?"

Sarah laughed, "_**WE**_ don't have to sneak. We are free to come and go as we please…within reason." She handed Riha her shawl and picked up her own. "Let's go."

The café was small and quiet, and the girls were given a great deal of attention by the one waitress working. They ordered the Saturday special which happened to be meat loaf. After eating their fill, they exited the café and began to stroll toward the Millhouse.

"A nice cup o coffee?" Riha asked quietly.

"Will there be readings tonight?" Sarah asked.

Riha nodded. "The resident poets read on Saturday and Sunday evenings." She linked her arm into her cousin's. "Poets who are published come, and sometimes an author to two that Tommy is acquainted with."

Sarah looked at her watch, "As long as we're back by eleven, it should be alright."

Riha looked at Sarah's wrist, "Well, it's only just six now, so that gives us lots o time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tommy greeted Riha warmly and smiled at Sarah. "Ah so you return with your cousin, do you? It's Sarah, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Miller." Sarah said politely. "I had a lovely time before."

Tommy smiled at the girls. "Well, why don't we just put you two back up in the gallery. We've got some wonderful poets on tonight, and I'd hate for you to miss anything." He motioned a waiter over and gave instructions again as he had before.

Sarah heard a slight commotion behind them and turned to look. Coming in the door was the four leather clad bikes, laughing and talking loudly. The tall lean one was taking off his helmet, as he did his mismatched eyes met Sarah's for a moment. Sarah turned back to look at Riha and follow the waiter to their seats. Sarah was glad of the dim lighting, she didn't want anyone to see that she was blushing bright pink like a spring rose.

As they took their seats, Riha made their order for them both, and the waiter scurried off. Riha looked over the rail down to the main floor. "It's going to be crowded tonight." She said quickly. "I saw the lineup as we came in. Some really big names are reading tonight."

"Big names?" Sarah let her shawl drop off her shoulders.

"Oh big here," Riha explained. "Poets who are popular with the local connoisseurs and enthusiasts. Tommy gets a large crowd on Saturday nights." She looked at Sarah as she was still leaning on the rail. "These are prime seats too; you can see all the action on the main floor from here."

Sarah left her seat and looked over the rail, her eyes made a sweep of the room. It was filling just as Riha said it would. She could see Tommy ushering a few guests to seats himself while the waiters were getting orders. She could see the staff behind the counter where the large coffee urn stood working busily. Turning her head she felt the eyes on her before she really saw him. He was seated with his legs up on the seat of a chair, ankles crossed and lounging. His elbow was on the table and his head rested in his hand. He was just sitting there, quietly watching her. Sarah felt the color flood her cheeks again, and pulled slowly back from the rail, embarrassed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hog was draining his mug, when he noticed the other sitting and staring with a faint dangerous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "What are you staring at?" He looked up and noticed the girls in the gallery. "Hey…jail bait…remember?"

"I'm just looking." Quipped the blond playfully. "Relax Hog."

Hog frowned. "I've seen that look before."

"Have you?" The blond man turned a lazy gaze on his companion.

Hog nodded, "It always means no good!"

"Does it?" The blond played out the repartee. "Relax, the little girl is up there, and I'm down here."

Hog looked at the girls in the gallery, and frowned. "Let's keep it that way."

The tall lean blond smiled lazily and picked up his mug, "You want more?" He asked before sauntering over to the coffee bar and leaning against it beside the owner. He nodded to Tommy who nodded back, turning so Hog could not see his lips he said. "Tommy, who are the two little girls up in the gallery, are they local girls?"

Tommy as turned so the conversation was not monitored. "No, they are from the girls' school, Briarwood. The one is Rhiannon McMannon, she's from Ireland, and she reads her poems here sometimes. The other is her American Cousin… her name is Sarah…I don't remember her last name."

The lean blond turned and looked up to where the girls were sitting, he repeated the name he'd been given. "Sarah." Even whispered it sounded like a caress.

Tommy gave him a quiet warning. "She's just a kid."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Queen of the Night and Air clenched her hands tightly. "Gilgamesh! This is taking too long."

The Babylonian cast a quick glance, "Lilith, I don't make instant soup."

Having been reprimanded, the Queen curled up in the throne to quietly watch. She noticed a few of the Goblins come into gaze at the crystal showing their master. Waving them in they gathered round the throne to watch as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tommy came up to the gallery to check on the girls, he asked if they were enjoying the readings and smiled as they said they were indeed. He looked at Sarah. "Do you write poetry like your cousin?"

"No." Sarah said.

Tommy looked down at her napkin and the little sketches she had doodled. "Ah, you're an artist." He looked over her shoulder and then looked down at the performer on the stage. "That's really very good."

Sarah shrugged, "I just started doing these of late." She was going to crumple the napkin, but was prevented by Tommy whose hand was picking it up.

"Yes, very good," he inspected it closely. "This is a talent you should pursue."

Riha stood up to look at the napkin. "I had no idea you had such a talent."

"I've never had much interest in art before… must be the studio…working some kind of magic on my soul." Sarah quipped. "Mr. Miller, may I bring a sketch pad with me the next time we come? I've sort of inherited a bunch of canvas that need to be finished… and they are lacking faces and people… the poets have such expressive faces. I'd like to use them."

Tommy handed her back the napkin, "Of course, and you are welcome any time you wish to come in. Our weekday crowd is not as colorful as the week end, but you might find a face or two of interest." He bowed slightly and moved on to another table.

Sarah moved closer to the rail and peered over it, the faces of the four men in leather were faces of interest she concluded, especially the one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a little past ten when Sarah suggested they being to head back to Bell Hall. Riha sighed and said she wished they didn't have to, but reluctantly stood up to gather her things. Sarah left the table and the gallery first, heading down the stairs that would lead to the main floor. She looked over her shoulder, behind her to make sure Riha was following and lost her footing on the last stair. Hands, strong and firm, quickly gripped her and kept her from falling. She turned her face back and gasped loudly as she stared into mismatched eyes dancing with mischief. A shiver, like a thunder bolt ran wildly though the girl.

"Are you alright?" a foreign accented voice asked.

Sarah nodded, not trusting her voice. Slowly the hands pulled back from her and she was standing on her own. The man with the eyes smiled, revealing canines that looked too long and pointed to be real. Sarah lowered her eyes, and grabbed onto the railing. She moved carefully out toward the lobby of the Millhouse. She had a feeling the man was watching her, but was too unnerved to look back and see.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hog witnessed the close call for the girl, and also his friends unwavering observation as the girl exited. "Three to ten." He said at his friend's ear.

"Three to ten what?" Mismatched eyes met blue.

"Years…" Hog said pulling him back to the table.

"Three to ten years?" His friend played dumb.

"For corrupting a minor in this state," Hog finished.

The short man with flaming red hair and long white mustache looked up from his mug. "Who's corrupting a minor?" His accent gave him away as a foreigner.

"No one," Assured the blond. "What was I suppose to do, let the kid fall and get hurt?"

Hog shook his head and exhaled loudly. "Do you have to stare at that girl as if she's a…peach?"

The blond lounged in his seat again. "I happen to be very fond of peaches." He mused while toying with the idea of licking his lips suggestively.

"You are going to get us into such trouble with the authorities! That kid is jail bait; she's probably only about…six teen." Hog complained as he picked up his mug again.

"Oh I'm sure she's older than that…" teased the mismatched eyes. "She must be all of…seventeen."

The two red haired companions groaned as the heavyset Hog spit out his coffee.

The blond picked up his mug, and drained it with a contented steadiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt the shiver go though her as she stepped out into the street. She was shaking like a leaf, and could not stop her heart from racing. Something about that man had the hair on her neck standing on end warning her of danger. Yet another part of her wanted to go back and confront the danger.

Riha seemed unaware of the tensions, walked at Sarah's side thinking. "I love the autumn, don't you?"

Sarah looked up at the trees that were already displaying the beginnings of vivid color variations. "Yes…"

"Such a magical time o year," Riha linked her arm into her cousins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pair was observed by eyes that belonged to someone who was most assuredly not a friend. The young man recognized the pair, and followed them at a safe distance to keep their movement under watchful eyes. He knew Megan would be interested in what he had seen. He wondered if she'd allow him to take part in her plans to destroy this pair of nuances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Crystals, incense and peppermints**

When the girls arrived back at Bell Hall, they were greeted by Officer Todd, the night watchman for the Hall. He tipped his hat to them as they went up the stairs. He reported that all was well at the hall and went about his duty of checking the building.

Sarah noticed a faint aroma when she exited the bath after changing for the night. She looked at where Riha was standing. On the little altar table she had lit an incense cone and the wisps of smoke were curling into the air. "That smells nice."

Riha nodded, "Its Hollyberry, it's used for protection and for purifying a space." She smiled at her American cousin. "Thank you Sarah… for taking me in."

"Riha, I can't think of any other girl I'd rather room with." Sarah said honestly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. "It's so peaceful…"

The Irish girl also closed her eyes. "Yes…it is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke to the sounds of movement; she slowly opened a groggy eye. Riha was already up and in the process of dressing. "What time is it?" Sarah rasped.

"Tis early, go back to sleep, Sarah darlin'." Riha whispered.

Sitting up and focusing, Sarah yawned. "Where are you going?"

"Sunrise service." Riha said looking about for her lost shoe.

"There's no sunrise service at the chapel." Sarah stretched.

"No, darlin' I'm going to the Black Unicorn." Finding her shoe she stepped into it. "You go back to sleep."

"To late, I'm awake now." She yawned again. "What kind of service is held at the Black Unicorn?"

Riha bit her lower lip, "A Pagan service." She said at last apprehensively and timid.

Throwing back the blanket Sarah got out of the bed, "Is it open to all or do you have to belong to the ….what is it, a Congregation?"

"It's called a Circle…and no, the Circle at the Black Unicorn is open." Riha watched her cousin move toward the bath room.

"Give me five minutes; I'd like to go too." She stumbled into the bath. Her upbringing had not been very religious. The family attended services only sporadically. So attending service with the company of her cousin was rather a pleasing thought. Riha approved of the pretty skirt and blouse that her cousin was wearing. Both girls pulled on their shawls and headed down the stairs to leave.

Officer Todd was turning the day duties over to Officer Smyth at the main door of the Hall. Todd nodded to the girls. "Where are you two off to so early?"

"Church," Sarah answered pleasantly.

Both officers smiled and wished them a good day.

Stepping quickly, the girls arrived at the Black Unicorn in good time. Mrs. Channing was sweeping with a strange looking broom as they approached. Riha greeted the older woman. "Good morning, Reverend Mother. Sarah wanted to come to service with me this morning. Is that alright?"

Mrs. Channing smiled peacefully at both girls. "Of course it is," she turned to Sarah. "Ye are always welcome. Come… the circle forms, and soon the cock will crow." She led the girls to a path along side the Shop. Behind the shop was a wide open space surrounded by trees and shrubs. Here there were men and women and children gathering in a clay circle that was in the center of the space. Mrs. Channing placed Riha and Sarah and then took her own place. She raised her hands, palms up and began the ritual.

"Oh great mother, we greet thy gift of the dawn."

The members of the circle all answered her with 'Blessed Be.'

Sarah listened to the words of praise and found herself answering with the rest at the right times. The service lasted only a short time, barely thirty minutes, yet when it ended Sarah felt spiritually renewed. She was greeted and welcomed by others who were long time members of the congregation.

Mrs. Channing motioned the girls to join her. "Come," she opened the door that led to the stairs up to her home over the shop. "Break your fast with me." She invited in a motherly tone. "I should enjoy hearing your impressions of our service, Sarah."

The apartment over the shop had a cottage kind of charm. It was open and airy and full of wonderful artifacts. The walls were painted in earthy tones, and the entire place smelled of spices and lemon polish. The kitchen looked out over the wooded park that was behind the shops boundary. It was large and well cared for, with an old world kind of charm.

"Be seated." The older woman invited the girls. She placed fruit laden sweet bread on the table and began to slice it. She poured a large mug of coffee for each of them and then took her own seat, after giving a blessing she sipped her coffee. "So, tell me Sarah, did you enjoy the service?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded quickly. "Very much, but I don't understand all of it…yet…"

The older woman pursed her lips. "You've an inquisitive mind, I can tell. Open to new experiences and new avenues."

Riha took hold of her cousin's hand. "Aye and she's a large and giving heart."

Blushing at the praise Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm not that good… there've been times when I was… as selfish brat…." The pain came to her temple again as it often did when she tried too hard to remember something. She rubbed the one temple and frowned. "I keep feeling like I've forgotten something…something important."

Leaning forward, Mrs. Channing touched the girl's forehead. "Be at peace, Sarah." Her voice was like a soft breeze. "You'll remember what ever it is when the time is right."

Sarah found the pain ease, and she smiled. "Thank you."

The older woman smiled softly.

Sarah looked at the kitchen and then back at the woman. "This place is so full of peace and calm."

"Thank you child," The woman replied as she ate her sweet bread. "I've always maintained that the kitchen is the heart of the home. My son says that I could calm the tempest at sea."

"Your son?" Sarah asked.

A young man who'd been at the service came in the door at just that moment, he bent to greet his mother. "Everything is taken care of, mother." He said in a gentle tone. He looked over at Riha with dark violet eyes. "Hello, Riha…"

Riha shyly looked back. "Hello Conner."

"Conner," Mrs. Channing patted his arm. "This is Sarah Williams, she's Riha's American cousin. Sarah this is my son, Conner."

The boyishly handsome young man extended a hand to Sarah. "Nice to meet you Sarah."

"You too." Sarah shook his hand firmly. "You and your mother have a lovely home."

Conner rested his hands on his mother's shoulders. "That would be all the Lady's doing. She's just wizard at keeping a peaceful home." Looking at the table he smiled. "Mind if I join you ladies?" He took the chair beside Riha and waited for his mother to bring him a cup of coffee. "So you're new to our circle, eh Sarah?"

"New to the whole Pagan scene," Sarah corrected. "I'm learning that I had a lot of misinformation along the way." She sighed deeply. "I mean that service this morning was not the kind of thing that gets reported."

Conner grimaced. "Not all pagans are heathens, we don't eat babies or spread blood on one another…. Or…"

Mrs. Channing silenced him. "That is not our path…"

Sarah looked at the woman, "I'd like to know more about the path you do follow."

The elder at the table graced the girl with a smile. "I can give you some reading material, and I'd be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Do you have sunrise services every Sunday?" Sarah asked munching again on the fruited bread.

"Only the first Sunday of the month," Mrs. Channing stated. "We also meet for the Sabatts. Our holy days, there are eight high feast days in our year. The next one is Samhain, you are welcome to join us, Sarah."

"Thank you." Sarah felt completely at ease. "I'd love to… when is it?"

Conner smiled and said lightly, "It's Halloween Sarah."

"Oh." Sarah giggled, "I think I may need that reading material… So I don't put my foot in my mouth every time I open it."

"My dear you're charming," Mrs. Channing said kindly. "Your innocence is delightfully refreshing."

Sarah looked at her watch, "It was so nice of you to invite us up…but what time do you open up?"

"On Sunday?" Conner asked pretending to be shocked. "My dear Miss Williams, we may be pagans but we are not heathens…."

Mrs. Channing smiled at his quips. "Sarah, I'm an old fashioned woman… I never have my shop open on Sunday. I like having one day of rest. And besides, every time the good Christians in the community start up on my being a pagan, I get to remind them that I keep holy the Sabbath. Some of them can't say the same." She looked at the girl, "would you care to see my home?"

"I'd love to." Sarah rose from the table.

"Conner, you entertain Riha." His mother said softly, taking Sarah's arm and leading her out of the kitchen. "My showing you our home gives them a few moments alone."

Sarah glanced back at her cousin who was listening to something the young man was saying with a soft blush. "You mean… they…"

"Not just yet." Mrs. Channing said softly, also looking back at the couple at the table. "But I have my hopes." She confided. "I would love to someday welcome Riha into my family."

Sarah smiled as well. "That's a lovely thing to say."

They took their time, Mrs. Channing was not a person given to rushing about. She took great pride in showing her home to the younger woman. The rooms were pleasantly appointed, and comfortable. Sarah noticed each room had a crystal display, different colors and textures in each room. Mrs. Channing explained that each of the stones held a specific energy property.

Sarah looked at the collection of crystals in a wooden bowl in the parlor. There was Amber, and Amethyst, and Beryl and Bloodstone and many others. It was a colorful display set in with holly sprigs and in the center a large sweetly scented candle pillar that was a slightly amber hue. "That's so…" she could not find words to describe the feeling evoked.

"If you could have but one of the stones there, Sarah…" Mrs. Channing watched the novice. "Which one would you pick?"

Sarah stepped closer, looked at the bowl and pointed to a large clear Amethyst chard. "That one," she said at last.

Mrs. Channing reached into the bowl and plucked out the chard. "It's yours." She handed it to the younger woman. Closing Sarah's fingers over the stone she prevented the girl from protesting. "I will get you that reading material." She left the girl standing in the parlor. Sarah opened her hand and looked at the chard; it gave her a feeling of peace, and calm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conner offered to drive the girls back to the school when the visit came to an end. He told them he looked forward to seeing both of them again. But it was Riha he gave a quiet smile to. Sarah watched as they said good bye to each other with a feeling of being an intruder.

Officer Smyth opened the door for them as they approached. He smiled at them and asked if they'd enjoyed church. Sarah nodded but kept the books that Mrs. Channing had given her to read under cover.

"Riha," she showed her the crystal the woman had given her. "Mrs. Channing gave me this."

"Oh Sarah, that's Amethyst." She looked at her cousin. "She selected this?"

"No, there was a bowl in the parlor filled with stones…and she asked which one I'd pick…"Sarah raised the chard eye level. "This was the one I was drawn to."

Riha felt a dark shadow dance past them. "Sarah, darlin' do ye suffer with nightmares?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, Riha… a lot of nightmares… and I can't remember them when I wake up…"

Riha hugged her cousin close. "That stone will help, it's a healing stone you know."

Sarah looked at her with a strange expression. "No, Riha… I don't know…There's so much I don't know."

The Irish girl sighed. "Just keep an open mind, Sarah. The learning time has just begun." &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in under an oak tree that was beginning to shed its foliage. She leaned on the rough trunk and began to read the book '_**Path of the Pagan'**_. Riha lay on the grassy knoll beside her, with a note pad working on a new poem.

Sarah put down the book for a moment and looked at her cousin. "Riha…do you…" she wondered how to ask what was on her mind. "Do you practices…"

Celtic blue eyes sparkled as they met the emerald green ones. "Magic?" she finished for her. "Yes, of course." She went back to her poems. "Every woman in our family does Sarah darlin'. You will too."

Sarah giggled, "Yeah right…Sarah Williams…with powers…" then she paused, and tried to remember something, something important. "Powers?"

Riha looked up and giggled as well. "Wait and see, cousin. Wait and see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan listened to Ellen complain about the injustice being addressed her while other's had the partiality of the staff. It was favoritism in her opinion and discrimination of the worst kind. "I mean she's not even an American!" Ellen spat out. "And they take her side. She's free to roam about and I'm stuck here on the grounds."

Megan cast an eye up the way to the knoll where the two girls with dark hair sat talking. "I agree, Ellen. It's not fair." She frowned. "My father said we have to let the Headmaster have a few weeks before we can get him to see reason." She felt sorry for her friend. "Mr. Gregory needs to think you've been taught a lesson, daddy said. Once he feels you've suffered he'll relent. By Halloween you'll be free as a bird again."

"I'd better be," warned Ellen shortly. "I kept your name out of this mess, Megan…You owe me! I want to attend the Halloween carnival, and I can't if I'm stuck here on the grounds of this excuse for a girls' prison." She pouted.

"Come now, pet." Megan responded in a dangerous tone. "You don't want to be threatening me, do you?" She motioned toward the pair on the knoll. "Stay focused, I'm not your enemy…they are."

With hot coals for eyes, Ellen glared toward the two unaware girls. "They should have kicked the dirty little papist out. Her kind does not belong here."

Megan nodded, "Don't fret pet, I've got plans for that pair."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Monday morning came, along with it came the school assembly first thing in the morning. Mr. Gregory read the announcements and gave warnings. When it ended the students were dismissed to classes. Mr. Gregory was walking along the same pathway as Sarah and Riha, he detained them for a moment. "Miss McMannon, are you now settled in with your cousin?"

"Yes, sir." Riha said quietly.

"I didn't see you girls at chapel on Sunday." He remarked reflectively.

"We attended service in town," Sarah said knowing it was mostly true.

"Ah, of course, I forget that the Irish are Roman Catholic by and large. I was not aware that you were Catholic also, Miss Williams." He dismissed them.

Riha breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of earshot. "Best not to argue with one in his position, Sarah, just let him think what gives him peace."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Amen to that." Then both girls giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan began to accumulate others to do her spying for her. In each class that Sarah and Riha were in, there was at least one of Megan's informers. Sarah didn't take much notice of it as she was not really friendly with any of the other students. Riha was already aware of not being popular and kept to herself when not in Sarah's company.

The week passed at a snails pace until Friday. Sarah's father had instructed both girls to come home, and to buy one way tickets on the train as he and Karen would be driving them back to school on Sunday afternoon. The girls had laundry bags they carried with them, planning of freshening up the garments over the weekend at the Williams home.

Sarah and Riha paid for their tickets and took seats out on the platform to wait for the train to arrive. The bench they chose was out in the open and next to the parking lot. The benches that were nearest the station and under the cover of the wide awning were taken already with passengers awaiting the same train as they. Sarah heard the roar of the motor cycles before she saw them pulling into the lot.

The four bikers parked in spaces just behind the bench, the two biggest bikers set their stands down and walked to the station. The tall lean rider removed his helmet; fine blond hair fell lightly on the wind as he shook out his hair. He ran a gloved hand through it and looked at the girls sitting on the bench. The one with green eyes and an expression that was filled with innocents intrigued him. He winked at her teasingly and was pleased to see her begin to blush before she turned to look at the empty tracks. He parked the bike and moved to the platform.

"Riha, isn't it?" He addressed the Irish girl. "I thought that was you. I heard your poem last Friday at the Millhouse. It was quite good."

Riha blushed. "Thank you ,Mr.….?"

The leather clad man extended a hand. "King, Jareth King…." He looked at Sarah and raised his brows inquisitively.

"Oh this is my cousin, Sarah…Sarah Williams." Riha made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Sarah," he said offering his hand.

Sarah stared at the hand for a moment before accepting it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. King."

"OHhhh, so formal." He teased. "You can call me Jareth…. Calling me Mr. King makes me feel as old as my father…he's the only one called Mr. King." He looked back at the Irish girl. "Not reading tonight?"

"No." Riha sighed. "But I'm working on a piece. We're spending the weekend at Sarah's home."

"Is that so?" He watched the green eyes with interest. " That must be nice for Sarah's folks."

Riha nodded, while she put her things on the bench. "Sarah, I'm going to make a quick stop…" she inclined her head toward the rest rooms on the side of the station house. "Watch me things would you?"

"Sure." Sarah had an urge to run toward the restrooms as well. She then looked up and realized he was still staring at her. Not knowing what to say, she looked toward the tracks and wondered why the train was taking so long.

The blond man took a seat beside her on the bench. "So you're going home for the weekend…to some boy friend I suppose?"

"No." Sarah said quietly. "I don't have a boy friend."

"Really?" He placed his arm over the back of the bench. "I find that hard to believe."

Sarah blinked, "Why?"

Crooking his arm, he leaned on his hand. "Little girl, you're too precious for words." He flirted.

Sarah blushed. "I am not." She laughed lightly.

The man with mismatched eyes laughed as well. "You certainly are."

Looking away she wondered what the hell was going on, was she really flirting with this handsome stranger?

He reached inside his leather jacket, and pulled out something, his fingers worked at the paper. Slowly he passed the white lifesaver to the girl. "Mint?" he said quietly. Sarah looked at the object being offered and was not sure to accept it. "It's just a mint, Sarah." He took one himself to prove the point, and then placed the mint in his hand to her lips. "Take it, precious, it won't hurt you."

Sarah opened her lips slightly; he pressed the candy into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the peppermint favored lifesaver. "Thank you." She said softly, smiling shyly.

Jareth heard his friends coming, "Time for me to go, precious. Have fun at home." He stood up and moved back to his bike.

Sarah stood up, she could hear the train approaching, but she wanted to take one more look at the man. He was strapping on his helmet but watching her as well. He saluted her lightly as he started up the bike with a roar. The four bikes moved swiftly out of the lot. Riha rejoined Sarah. "Here's our train." She said lightly.

Sarah nodded, running her tongue over the minty lifesaver.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Ghosts, witches and Goblins**

Karen was at the station to meet them, and she wrapped consoling arms about Riha. Sarah had never taken notice before of how nurturing Karen could be. She felt ashamed for the way she'd treated her stepmother once more. The woman ushered them down to the car, and tossed their laundry bags into the trunk before settling Toby into his car seat.

Once they arrived at the house, Karen took the girls up to the bedroom going though blankets and bedding she'd pulled for Riha's inspection. The items that were chosen were set into a box to go back to school on Sunday. They had just finished up when they heard Robert arrive at the front door.

"Pizza man!" he shouted as he entered the house. "Pizza man is here."

Sarah looked at Karen, "Pizza?"

Nodding her stepmother laughed lightly. "I thought we'd give you girls a treat."

Robert greeted the girls affectionately as they entered the kitchen and set the table for dinner. He winked at his wife when she joined them. "Have you told the girls yet?"

"No," she said. "I was waiting for you."

"Told us what?" Sarah looked at her parents.

"We've an unexpected engagement this weekend." Robert sighed. "We have to attend a dinner and concert at the Country Club. So you girls get to play babysitter."

Sarah felt a thrill race in her veins; it was the first time her parents were trusting her with Toby in so long. "That's great." She picked up the little boy who was also excited about being with his sister and cousin. "We're going to have a great time Toby-man."

Karen hugged Robert and whispered in his ear. "I told you there was nothing to worry over."

Robert nodded, "You were right." He took his seat and held out his plate. "Ok, ladies, let's get to eating that pizza before it gets cold."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched the poet on the stage, and sipped his coffee. He could feel Hog's stare and was choosing to ignore it for now. He was aware that sooner or later he was going to have to allow his friend to vent, but for now he just wanted to remember the soft eyed girl who was so timid accepting a mint.

Hog could not let it sit, "Are you stupid or just crazy?" He asked over his mug of coffee, finding the poet on stage boring.

"Neither." Jareth sighed quietly. "Hog, all I did was offer the girl a mint. It's not against the law to talk to a girl and offer her a mint."

"She's jail bait, man…. There are women all over town who'd be more than happy to scratch any itch you may have." Hog snapped. "Don't tell me none of them interest you."

"I offered the girl a mint," Jareth repeated. "Nothing more. We had some quite conversation while I was waiting for you and she was waiting for her cousin."

The two red haired men sat quietly, watching the volley.

"How do you know the other is her cousin?" Blue eyes bulged.

"Tommy told me last week," Jareth put his feet up lazily. "I asked who the girls were."

One of the silent men now snickered. "You asked about the _**girls?**_"

Nodding Jareth declined to answer, not wanting to admit that he was really only asking about the little green eyed vixen.

"Stay out of this, Shames." Hog snapped at the man with the white mustache.

The smallest of the four men twitched and snarled right back. "I don't have to."

The largest of the men sat smiling and watching.

Hog put his mug down loudly. "Don't encourage him!" he warned the little man. "He's libel to get all our asses tossed in the can!" Turning his attention back to the blond man, he growled. "You're not going to stalk a teenager! I won't have it."

"I'm not stalking her… she happened to be sitting there." Jareth snickered. "Look, it's a small town, we're bound to see her now and again."

"Just keep your mitts off her!" Hog warned. "We don't need trouble here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was in the foyer waiting for Robert, and checking her attire in the mirror. Sarah stood in the door to the parlor. "You look fabulous; there won't be another partner's wife who looks nearly as good." She assured her stepmother.

Karen clutched her purse and sighed. "Call me overly cautious… but I'm a nervous wreak about this dinner."

"It's a piece of cake!" Sarah said then froze trying to remember the last time she'd used that phrase. She looked at Karen and smiled. "Who could resist you and Daddy?"

Riha, holding Toby in her arms agreed. "You make quite the statement in that pink. It's very positive."

Looking in the mirror again, Karen asked. "Are you sure?"

"Oh relax." Sarah commanded. "You're fine."

Robert came down the stairs looking more dashing than ever. "Fine, you're better than fine…" he kissed his wife as he joined her in the foyer. "You're one of a kind."

Both girls blushed at the open show of affection.

Robert looked at the girls. "Ok, you know the drill, no men, no booze no drugs."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Damn and I had the dealers all lined up with the pimps."

Karen laughed, "Oh Sarah."

The teenager waved them to the door. "Go, have a good time… Impress the hell out of the senior partners…We'll be fine."

Karen kissed both girls and the boy. "There's stew in the Crockpot, it should be ready in an hour." She reminded Sarah. "Put Toby down about eight or so… and for heavens' sake Sarah, no scary stories. Or he'll have nightmares all night long."

Robert opened the front door, "Karen, the taxi…" he pointed.

The two teen girls and the little boy waved them off. Merlin the dog sat on the front porch as if he were a sentinel. Sarah took a seat on the porch beside the old sheep dog and smiled up at her cousin who was sitting in the rattan loveseat with Toby. "I thought they'd never get out of here."

"Is she always so nervous about being in public?" Riha asked.

Sarah wondered, "You know, I never took much notice of it before… but yes… I think she is."

"Pity," Riha said hugging the little boy. "She's got so much to offer."

"You think so?" Sarah leaned against the post on the porch.

"Of course." The Irish girl said firmly. "She's a good woman, you're lucky to have such fine women to model your self after."

Sarah buried her face in the long hair of her dog. "I suppose I am."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Savory stew and crusty bread with fresh cut cheese made a wonderful meal for the girls and the little boy. Sarah served icy cold apple cider in tall glasses to each of them and a smaller easier to manage cup for the boy. They had a candle on the table to pretend they were eating somewhere important. During the meal, Riha spoke of her Uncle's house in the Irish countryside, and of meals in a cottage near a stream.

With diner finished and the dishes washed up and put away, the girls escorted the boy up to his nursery bedroom. He was washed and changed into pajama's and placed into his bed.

"I want a story!" he pouted as the girls were about to leave him.

Riha laughed. "He wants a story."

Sarah moved to the book shelf and asked which book he wanted. "Red riding hood?" he shook his head no. "St. George and the Dragon?" again he refused. "Ok, which one?"

Toby pointed to a book that was lying on his night stand. "That one!"

Sarah looked at the book, its red leather cover with gold gilded letters sent a shock wave though her. "Toby…where did you get this?"

The little boy snuggled down into his bed. "Your room."

Sarah frowned. "No, that's not possible." She knew the book, but could not remember the story. "Toby…"

Riha took the book from Sarah's hand and opened a page. "It's yours alright, a gift from your mother." She showed Sarah the opening page with its woodcutting print.

Sarah looked away from the book, "No, Toby…that book is too old for you." Her voice was hard for a brief moment, then softened. "How about a nice story about fairies in a garden."

Toby's blue eyes went wild for a moment. "I want goblins!" he growled darkly.

Riha snickered not understanding why the brother and sister seemed at such odds. "Oh let me tell you a story about the goblins." She sat on the bed and patted the boy's legs.

Sarah didn't really listen to the tale her cousin wove, she was fidgeting holding the little book.

Toby drifted off to sleep as Riha told him a comical tale of goblins and farmers in Ireland. They quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind them so the little one would not be disturbed. Crossing the hall they entered Sarah's room where Sarah took a seat on her bed.   
"Riha, I don't remember this book…and I'm afraid to read it."

The Irish girl took the book and set it aside, "Then don't read it for now, darlin'."

Sarah sighed and hugged her cousin. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Riha hugged back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen and Robert were going though the items in the truck with a check list. Being the ultimate list keeper, Karen even had quizzed Sarah on what items were being depleted in her little kitchenette. Sarah laughed, "Hey is there room for our laundry?"

Karen looked at her and laughed. "Very funny."

Robert moved a box and groaned. "It's gonna be a tight fit, perhaps we should rent a trailer." Karen playfully swatted him.

Sarah leaned on the side of the car, "So is it alright for me to stay on Campus the weekend before Halloween?" She'd asked them at breakfast and was told they needed to look at their calendar.

Karen looked up at Robert, "I don't see why not… there is going to be all kinds of events in Brighton for that weekend it's a big deal there, you know."

Robert looked at Sarah, and then at Riha, both girls had hopeful gazes. "Oh," he sighed heavily. "Alright, but no shenanigans!" both girls rushed forward to hug him.

Karen laughed, "We've got an hour before we have to get on the road, why don't you two go up to the attic and go though things up there for a costume?" She brushed Sarah's hair over her shoulder. "Your mother has sent all those wonderful things; it's a shame to just see them sit."

The attic was filled with the scent of cedar and moth balls. Dust danced lightly on the sunbeams like little fairies. Sarah turned to her cousin, "Is Halloween a big deal in Ireland?"

"Not like here," she confessed. "It's more about the spiritual side." She looked about the attic, "What a wonderful space this is."

Sarah opened a cedar closet filled with expensive costumes. "What would you like to be? A fairy Queen, a ballerina, a flapper? I've got loads of costumes to pick from."

Riha saw the black dress and reached for it. "A witch." She said lightly.

Sarah handed the dress to her and pulled out the accessories. "There's a cape that goes with that, Mom did a play called Fractured Tale. She played a witch who didn't want to be a witch… she wanted to be a ballerina. It was too funny." Beside the long black dress was another costume that Sarah pulled. "Hey, I can be your cat! Mom was an extra for a season in _**Cats**_. We've got everything here right down to rhinestone collar and a really swanky tail."

"A witch and her familiar," Riha teased the other girl. "We're likely to win any prize!"

"Who cares about prizes, I just want to have fun." Sarah said. She placed the items in a travel bag to be packed in the car. "We'll take these now and do whatever alterations we need to at school. Karen gave me her old sewing machine."

Coming down from the attic with their treasures the girls handed the bag over to Robert to pack. He laughed when they told him what they came up with. "Well look out Brighton, the Irish Witch and her cat are on the loose."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brighton threw a large splashy harvest festival each year the weekend of or before Halloween. There were costume contests, apple bobbing and a carnival. The weather had taken a warm turn, unusual but welcomed. The Saturday of the festival was warm and sunny, with a light breeze. Shopkeepers set up booths in the town square, and everyone came in costumes.

Sarah had been practicing cat movements for weeks; she'd even asked her mother to send her a tape of the rehearsals of the show she'd been in. On the morning of the festival Sarah felt more than prepared, she felt primed. She had taken on a mindset; she locked Sarah Williams, prim and proper, in a box. Now she was a beautiful exotic and mystifying black cat with huge green eyes and a sensual pout. Linda had sent her a box of stage makeup and accessories, including a cat nose that had black wire whiskers. With each step of putting on the cat-suit, and the leg warmers and the tail, she took on more and more of the mannerisms of the feline she was pretending to be.

"Ye need a good name," Riha said calmly. "We canna be calling ye Sarah…"

Her face make up was startling, and she turned to her cousin, purring. "What would be a good name for a witches cat?"

Looking at her Riha gave it some thought then burst out laughing. "Darlin' you look like _**Cait Sidhe**_."

Sarah blinked, "I like the sound of that, what does it mean?"

Her Irish cousin translated quickly. "_**Cait Sidhe**_, means Cat of the Fae…it was said to be a large black cat, with almost human eyes… and not a Fairy, but a witch transformed by a spell… She roamed freely over the Scottish Highlands and also in the woods of Ireland."

"_**Cait Sidhe**_." Sarah purred. "I like it." She turned to the mirror. "What was to break her spell?"

"None can," The Irish girl became brooding and contemplative. "Gran said that a witch who becomes _**Cait Sidhe**_, falls under the power of the darker _**Sidhe**_. What your people call, Goblins."

Sarah shivered. "Now she tells me." She muttered. "Too late… my bed is made…" She looked up at her cousin. "Come on, let's go find me some cream." She purred suggestively.

Rhiannon McMannon, the girl from Tara Hill donned her cape and her cap and snapped her fingers, she was followed out the door by the _**Cait Sidhe**_, that had one time been Sarah Williams.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was exciting in town; everyone was having a wonderful time. Sarah followed Rhiannon about with a suggestive swagger in her gait. Every now and then pausing to use a paw to pretend to groom an ear, or play with a dangling object.

"How perfectly ridiculous," Megan said to Ellen. "And how childish…a witch and her cat."

"Ridiculous," agreed the girl on her first outing since being on probation.

Rhiannon walked away trying to ignore the pair. Sarah however turned and narrowed her lovely green eyes glaring at them with unwavering stare. Ellen stepped closer to intimidate the girl and Sarah found her back arching as she hissed and swiped at the girl. Ellen jumped back,

"Are you crazy?" She shouted.

Sarah hissed again. Rhiannon snapped her fingers. "_**Cait Sidhe**_, attend!" Sarah turned and pranced off on light feet.

Ellen turned to Megan, "Did you see that? She tried to take a swipe at me."

Megan frowned, "She's gone round the bend…time to put them both in their places… Come on, I need to see Tony…He'll be up for a bit of nastiness!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conner saw the pair coming though the stalls. "Mother, look." He pointed to them.

Mrs. Channing looked up, and smiled. "Welcome Samhain crone and to you too, _**Cait Sidhe**_." She greeted the pair. "You both look wonderful."

Conner could not take his eyes off Rhiannon, "I'll say."

The girl blushed but Sarah could tell she was happy he'd noticed. "Conner, are ye going to be coming to the Millhouse this evening? Tommy is having his annual bash."

"Yes, I'll be there…" Conner was smiling like a love sick puppy now. "Will you save me a dance?"

"As many as ye like." The Irish girl blushed.

Both Sarah and Mrs. Channing rolled their eyes. "Conner, why don't you run along with the girls and have some fun. I'll see you this evening after the festival is over." Mrs. Channing said at last.

Conner extended a hand to the Irish beauty and she quickly slipped her hand in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun had slipped behind the horizon and Tommy was greeting the early arrivals at his Millhouse. He was dressed as Bacchus, wine goblet in hand. He looked at the trio coming in and laughed, "Let me guess, you're a witch, he's a archer and you… are some kind of cat."

Rhiannon bowed. "The Crone of Samhain, if you please."

Conner bowed also, "That's Robin of Sherwood you knave."

Tommy turned to look at Sarah who was pretending to groom her ears and ignore them all, when he cleared his throat she looked at him and purred. "_**Cait Sidhe**_, darlin'" in an accent very like Rhiannon's, she then turned and rubbed her shoulder against the man.

"Oh for the love of God…" He jumped back. "Go up to the gallery…I'll send some hot mulled cider over."

Sarah bounded up the stairs and took a seat, but found she felt more like moving about. She leaned over the rail to look down on the people coming in.

They came in looking pretty much as they did when ever they came in. Tommy frowned. "Where are your costumes?" he barked. The shortest man opened his jacket and his tee shirt read, 'Fire'. The largest man opened his jacket, his shirt read; 'Earth' Hog opened his to reveal the word. 'Water', and Jareth opened his to reveal 'Wind'. Tommy raised his brows.

"We're the elements." Jareth said with a smirk, "Forces to be reckoned with." He heard some one laugh, and looked up at the gallery. The girl in the cat costume was sitting on the rail laughing at something her companions were saying. "Sarah." He whispered feeling a heat race though his veins. He moved to their usual table and took a seat. Tommy sent over mulled cider to them and he sipped slowly, savoring the flavor and the sound of the girl's laughter.

Conner was telling the girls a story of another bash at the Millhouse and they were enjoying his company. He looked down, "Tommy's gonna start the music, come on girls, let's dance." They ran joyfully down the steps and joined the happy couples on the main floor.

Jareth watched the cat, his lips curling with delight.

"Jail bait." Hog said once more knowing it was a lost cause. "If you get caught, it's jail…"

"If I get caught." The blond teased back. He drained his mug of cider and moved to the dance floor, coming up behind the cat that was moving with feline grace and agility. He nodded to Conner who saw him standing there. Placing his hand on the cat's wrist he spun her round and pulled her into a very sensual dance. Sarah purred as he moved with her across the floor. At the end of the song she laughed as she fell against him.

"Come on and sit with us for a bit." He said to the trio.

Conner warmly greeted the man's companions. "Hog, long time no see man. Lou, how are you?" He nodded to the man with the dramatic mustache. "Shamus." He presented the girls, "This is Miss Rhiannon McMannon, of Tara Hill in Ireland…and her cousin Sarah Willimas."

Sarah's eyes got big, "_**Cait Sidhe**_," she said pointing toward herself.

Jareth laughed, "Of course." He motioned a waiter over and ordered more cider.

A hard hitting rock song came on and Jareth pulled Sarah back to the dance floor, leaving Conner and Rhiannon sitting with the three other bikers. When the song ended, and the floor got more crowded, Jareth pulled Sarah by the hand toward the entrance. "Let's get some air; it's getting stuffy in here." They exited into the cooling night air, and Sarah threw back her head to enjoy the breeze.

"That's a bit of heaven." She said, giving a teasing glance to the man. "Don't you think so?"

"Could be heaven, could be hell." He said in a low dark growl. He moved away from the door, down along the building toward the water wheel that was now run by a motor when the river was not high enough to power it. Sarah followed him into the shadows, before she thought better of the situation.

He found a dark spot, away from where they could be easily viewed. He backed her up against a wall, when she gave a startled protest he leaned closer and purred in her ear. Her reaction had been unexpected, she purred back as he pressed closer. "Here, kitty, kitty." He whispered, in a terrifying and tantalizing drone.

Sarah swiftly placed one of her clawed gloves at his chest, open to her as the leathers he wore like armor was wide open. "Careful, this cat has sharp little claws."

Jareth looked down at one nail pointed into his chest. "Now, _**Cait Sidhe**_, is that any way to treat your master?"

"_**Cait Sidhe**_, has no master," she purred and blinked at him with long dark lashes.

Jareth groaned, enjoying the painful ache building within him. "Oh precious of course she does." He leaned closer and growled. Sarah closed her eyes and purred as his cheek touched hers, rubbing slowly. "Careful Kitty, you're playing with fire."

Sarah pushed him back, "No, fire is inside, I'm playing in the wind." She teased, moving away from the wall and into the dark parking lot. "Besides everyone knows the only thing that can tame a _**Cait Sidhe**_, is a _**Dark Sidhe Lord**_,"

"Kitty," he called her closer to where his bike was parked. "Do you have any idea of what I'm called by those who know me well?"

"I can image," she teased playfully.

"No, you can't." He teased back, pointing to his bike. "Read that."

Sarah moved closer to the bike and read the words on the gas tank. "Goblin King?" she turned and looked at him.

He nodded, "When I started hanging with the boys, my father called us a group of Goblins. When I graduated college he gave me the bike and dubbed me their King…Now," He pulled the started girl into a tight embrace. "Guess what that makes me?"

Sarah whispered. "A _**Dark Sidhe Lord**_?" her voice came out more like a squeaky noise.

He smiled, "Damn right." His face softened. "Are you still without a boy friend, kitten?" Not thinking clearly she nodded. He placed his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear. "Good." He caressed her cheek with his. When she shivered, he looked at her. "Cold, baby?"

Feeling her face on fire she could only shake her head no.

Jareth eased up on his grip. "You like danger, don't you baby? You know I'm dangerous and you like it."

Sarah's lips parted to protest, but not even a squeak came out this time. She looked at him, his eyes, his nose…those lips….

"Know what I think, pretty kitty?" he took her face into cupped hands. "I think you want to be kiss… no….need to be kissed…. I think you want me to kiss you."

"No…" she whispered alarmed at the heat building between them. "I…don't….."

Jareth sniffed her scent, she was driving him wild and he was fighting to maintain control. "Yes, you do."

Sarah looked at his lips, he was right; she wanted him to kiss her. "I…don't….know…"

Jareth paused. "So innocent…it's intoxicating." He cocked his head to one side and brushed his lips lightly across hers. He leaned back, "Like it?" she nodded. "Want more?" He was backing her into the darkness again, this time she didn't fight him or protest. She nodded again, he raised her left hand to his shoulder, and then her right and lifting her off the ground pressed up against her. "This little piggy went to market." He kissed her cheek, "This little piggy stayed home." He growled as she kissed her nose. "This little piggy's coming to your house.. to …" His mouth took hers with savage hunger. Dark words were growled into her mouth as his tongue laid claim to the warm moist recesses of her tender mouth. He moved to her ear and growled, "All night long."

Sarah's breathing was ragged; she looked at him and gulped.

He beat back the building fire in his veins. "Our friends will be missing us….we'd better go back in."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**** Dark desires, dark promises**

Conner looked up as they entered, and touched Rhiannon's hand. She looked over with a relived look. There two seats together at the table that had been left empty for the pair. Sitting down, Jareth took a long deep drink off his mug. He looked over at Sarah and licked the excess off his lips invitingly, glad the darkness made it hard for the others to see him flirt with the girl. His eyes drank her in as deeply as he had just drunk from the mug. He was tempted to lean over, kiss her and let the chips fall where they may. The expression on Hog's face told him to back off a bit. Jareth laid his arm over the top of Sarah's chair, leaning toward Conner to speak. Enjoying the nearness of the girl with the green eyes sheltered by the darkness of the Millhouse, he tilted his hand on the chair back letting his thumb connect with her back.

Sarah relaxed after a few minutes of being back inside. She began to think he was just playing with her. Teasing her and flirting. She warmed, and felt her skin glow with color each time she thought of the kiss. She wondered what it was he'd said into her open mouth when he'd taken the savage kiss to lengths she'd never know a kiss could go. The one thing she was sure of was she wanted the kiss to happen again. Being with him excited her, like a moth to a flame. Something about him fired defiance in her, and made her want to tease him right back. Twice as they sat there he'd licked his lips teasingly. She wondered what he'd do if she'd leaned over and licked them as well. The thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks.

Both Conner and Jareth stepped away from the table. Rhiannon looked at her wrist, and gasped. "Sarah, it's almost eleven. We have to run if we're going to make curfew." The Irish girl stood up quickly and gathered her cape and witches hat up as she rose.

Sarah looked at Hog; she tapped his hand to get his attention. "Tell them we had to run back to school when they get back, Okay?" The man nodded and waved good bye to them, still grooving to the tune being played. Sarah and Riha waved good bye to Tommy as they headed out the door and out to the dark streets of the little town.

Tony Davis was sitting with the rest of his crowd a block away from the Millhouse. He'd been tossed out of there and told not to come back several years before. He was laughing at the costumed people as they began to wander on back to their little homes. He felt they were fools, and he could not bother wasting time on them. He looked at the two other's with him, "Megan is ok for a schoolgirl." He bragged. "Nothing beats a horny teenaged girl, boys, nothing."

One of the guys noticed the pair of girls coming up the lane at a speedy pace. "Is that them? The witch and the cat?"

Tony looked to where his friend was pointing. "Yeah, now remember, we're just supposed to scare them… rough em up a little…" He motioned the two others to follow him as he began to trail the girls passing him.

Sarah felt the hair on her neck raise up, "We've got company." She said, pulling her cousin closer. "Come on, we have to keep our pace quick. We're almost to the park; we can cut though there and be at the school in no time." Riha nodded, quickening her pace.

At the park Tony motioned for the boys to run ahead and corner the girls. He brought up the rear making sure they were trapped.

Sarah and Riha stopped in the middle of the park, and stared at the assailants. The hair on Sarah's neck was now straight up and she knew they were in real trouble. 'Oh God, we need help…I wish we'd get some.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Conner returned to the table, laughing over a private joke. Jareth found Conner's humor to be much like his own, and enjoyed the easy company. As they neared the table Conner figured the girls must have gone to the restroom and he took his seat. Jareth looked about. "Where are the girls?"

Hog looked up. "They had to go back to school."

Jareth pulled him out of his seat, "You let them leave here, alone?" There was something in his voice, a strained alarm.

Realizing his mistake, Hog slapped himself on the forehead. "Damn…they couldn't have gotten far, they just left."

"Come on…" Jareth ordered, zipping up the leather jacket. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'm coming too." Conner said.

"Fine, ride with Hog." Jareth moved quickly to his bike. "Which way would they take?"

Conner thought quickly. "The park, it's the shortest route. And I'll bet they are trying to make curfew."

There was a roar of engines and then the four bikes pulled out of the lot and headed to the park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah glared at the three young men, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Just to have a little fun," Tony said from behind them. "I heard you two would be lots of fun. Isn't that right boys?"

"Right," agreed one as he grabbed at Sarah's forearm and pulled her roughly away from Riha.

"Come here witchy." Ordered the other; reaching for Riha who struggled to be free.

"Leave her alone." Sarah shouted taking a swipe at the young man gripping her arm. The long nails on the gloves of her costume connected with the man's face leaving a long red mark where skin was tore swiftly away.

"Be nice, Kitty," The man said unaffected by the girls defensive attack. "Or I'll have to declaw you." He dug his fingers in deeper into Sarah's arm and she yelped in pain.

"Shut her up." Tony ordered as a hand went over Sarah's mouth. "I want to hear the witch scream." He dug his fingers into Riha's arms and began to shake her, "Scream witch, beg for mercy."

Sarah kicked the man holding her, and nearly toppled him. "This fuckin' bitch is trying to bust me up, man." He yelped when Sarah bit hard into the flesh of is hand. The other man who'd turned Riha over to Tony now was helping to hold Sarah, who was wildly kicking and struggling to be free.

Riha refused to cry out, thinking of how her Uncle's had suffered when there was trouble in Belfast. She would not give satisfaction to the man trying to break her spirit. Instead she spit in his face. Tony, enraged at being spit upon, throttled her and shoved her to the ground. There was a sickening sound of something cracking. Riha's face lost all color and she gasped. The men looked down and one said 'oh shit.' They let go of Sarah who moved toward her cousin swiftly, using her body to shield the Irish girl from any more assaults. Tony turned, hearing the roar of the bikes entering the park.

"God damn it, let's get out of here!" Tony commanded and the three headed out of the park.

The bikes came to a halt, and Jareth was the first to reach the girls. "You idiot!" He snapped at Sarah. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Getting back before curfew," She said looking at her cousin. "They hurt her."

Jareth looked down at the girl laying deathly white on the ground. He could see the ankle was at an unnatural angel. Kneeling down he looked closer without trying to hurt the girl further by moving it about. "I think it's broken."He motioned Hog. "Go find a phone and call for an ambulance. We'll stay here with the girls."

Conner was kneeling next to the girl. "Will she be alright?" he looked at Jareth with concern.

Jareth took off his jacket and placed it over the girl. "She's badly hurt, Conner." He said honestly. "It looks like a bad break to me." He looked over at Sarah. "We'll get help. Hog will get the ambulance here quickly."

Sarah nodded. "She must have fainted from the shock and pain."

Hog returned, "The ambulance is on its way, boss."

Riha began to moan softly, she wakened to waves of pain like red hot pokers in her ankle. She cried out, and let her tears fall.

Sarah took her hand. "Riha, help is coming." She assured her cousin. She knew each moment must seem like an hour passing to the injured girl. She wished the ambulance would get there already.

The paramedics in the ambulance studied the injury, and bound it up to transport the girl to the local hospital. Sarah road in the ambulance to the hospital with her cousin the four bikes followed like an honor guard. In the emergency room Sarah thought to herself how comical they must appear, four bikes, Robin Hood and a sexy little black cat. Sarah paced after having given the nurse all the information needed. The nurse had said she would contact the school and someone from there would be joining them. Sarah would have liked to have been in the examine room with Riha, but she'd been told to wait in the waiting area with the others.

Conner watched Sarah pace back and forth. She only stopped when a doctor came out to speak to her.

"Your cousin's ankle is broken in two places." The man in the white coat explained. "It's a bad but it could be much worse… no ligaments or tendons have been torn. We're setting her bones now and she'll be in a cast for six to eight weeks." The doctor excused himself and he returned to the injured girl.

Sarah didn't have time to feel relief; coming down the hall looking like a steamroller was Mr. Gregory and a police officer. Mr. Gregory was looking at Sarah, taking little notice of the men in her company.

"Miss Williams, what is the meaning of this? " He demanded looking as if he'd been woken from a sound sleep.

"We were on our way back to the school, cutting across the park when we were attacked." Sarah began to explain to the Headmaster.

The officer standing behind him looked at the girls costume with a skeptical eye. "You were attacked? Are you sure your fun and games didn't get out of hand, little girl?"

"We were not with the men who attacked us!" Sarah protested. "We were at the party…"

"Was there drinking at this party?" The officer asked stepping closer to sniff her breath.

"Coffee and cider," Sarah snapped furiously. "We were at the Millhouse coffee house! There's no liquor served there."

The officer backed off. "Ok, so you were at Millers….go on." He was taking notes.

"We cut though the park, we wanted to be back on the school's ground before curfew." Sarah explained. "We were half way though the park and these three hooligans surrounded us."

"I see." The officer kept writing, "And do you think you could pick them out in a line up?"

"Of course I could." Sarah stated. "All you have to do is pick up Tony Davis and his two sidekicks, I'll be glad to pick them out."

The officer stopped writing and looked at the girl in shock. "Tony Davis, are you sure girl?"

Mr. Gregory turned Sarah to face him. "How do you know Tony Davis?" His features were not worried, they were nervous and vexed.

"He was on one of the tree service crews when the school year started… and he was pointed out to me as being Megan's boy friend…" Sarah explained. "Some one later told me what his name is… and Yes." She looked at the officer. "I'm sure it was him. He's the one who broke my cousin's ankle."

The officer looked at the Headmaster and both me looked alarmed. Jareth stepped forward. "Is there a problem here? The young lady has identified her assailant, very clearly."

Mr. Gregory looked angry at being interrupted, but his jaw dropped when his eyes focused on Jareth's face. "Mr. King, what are you doing here?"

"The girls were with us." Jareth said. "They left Millers before we could offer them an escort back to the school grounds."

Quickly the officer stepped in, "Did you witness the assault?" he was almost hopeful.

"No, the men scattered when they heard us pulling into the park." Jareth said. "Is there a problem here?"

Mr. Gregory motioned Jareth aside. "Tony Davis is Chief Davis' son, Mr. King." He said softly. "That young man has been terrorizing the community for years. His father has a habit of overlooking the trouble and somehow pays for the damages to keep things quiet."

The officer who'd joined them nodded. "Look, we don't like it, but we're stuck. I can file this report…but I'll tell you this…it will never see the light of day. Old man Davis has a knack for keeping things like this quiet."

The blond man with mismatched eyes growled, "And what if the girl had been raped, or killed… would this just get covered up?"

Shame faced, the officer looked at the man. "I'd hate to speculate on such an occurrence."

Jareth looked at the girl pacing again. "Is she in any danger?"

"I doubt it." The officer said. "Most likely Tony and his thug pals were tanked up and looking to have some fun."

"Assaulting two little girls isn't fun…it's …" Jareth stopped, before his anger got the better of him.

Mr. Gregory turned to the officer. "Report this…. The Williams girl's father is a lawyer; most likely he'll want charges brought up… That idiot picked the wrong girls to mess with this time."

"This time?" Jareth looked at both men. "This time? You mean this has happened before?"

The officer shook his head. "No one's ever gotten a broken bone before." His voice was tight. "Mostly there have only been bruised egos."

Jareth looked at both the Headmaster and the officer in disbelief. "And his father stands by and does nothing?"

"He sent the kid away for awhile." The officer admitted quietly. "But he came back even meaner than before he went away."

Jareth looked past the men to the girl pacing. "I want him and his companions brought up on charges. I want the girls to be safe. With a mad dog like that on the loose no one is safe."

The officer closed his note book. "I'll do what I can Mr. King."

Jareth nodded and moved to where Sarah was pacing.

Mr. Gregory waited until the man was with the girl. "Do you think you can make the charges stick?"

"I can try." The officer said. "I can try." He also looked at the girl in the cat costume. "But I may have miss spoke, that girl may not be as safe as I said she was. Perhaps you could keep her on the school grounds for a while?"

"She's done nothing to warrant me restricting her!" Mr. Gregory snapped. "I don't like punishing the innocent."

"Better restricted then," he looked about the walls of the hospital and didn't finish but turned and left the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Headmaster Gregory sat waiting for the doctor. The man who'd spoken to Sarah before came out and addressed them all. "I've set the bone, and she's in a cast. I'd like to keep her overnight, just to observe her and to give her a good nights rest. She's in a room now, and we've sedated her. She'll be released tomorrow and I'll have instructions for her then."

"May I see her for a moment?" Sarah asked.

"She won't know you're even there." The doctor stated, but took her hand. "Only for a moment;" He led Sarah to the room that was off the hall where the emergency room was.

A nurse came out of the cubical that Riha had been in and handed the girls personal belongings in a bag to the Headmaster. Mr. Gregory looked uncomfortable holding the girls things. He looked at Jareth, then at Conner. Jareth took the bag off the Headmaster's hands. "I'll see that Miss Williams gets back to her dorm safe and sound."

The Headmaster thought about voicing disapproval, but thought better of it. "Thank you, Mr. King. That's very kind of you."

"Kind nothing, I was planning on escorting them back to the school in the first place. I should have told Sarah… if I had, none of this would have happened." Jareth stated firmly. "I'm taking responsibility for the girl." His voice didn't allow argument.

Mr. Gregory nodded, "I'd best go back to my office and alert Mr. Williams of what's happening. He's taken a keen interest in the McMannon girl since discovering the family connection. I'm sure he'll want to know what's happened. Tell Miss Williams I'll want to speak with her in the morning." The man began to walk slowly down the long hall to the exit.

Jareth turned to Hog. "Find out if we're employing Davis or his companions. If we do, I want them dismissed. I won't have that kind of scum work for King Industries."

"Right Boss," Hog said taking the order seriously.

"Lou," Jareth motioned the large man forward. "I want you to stay here, act as body guard to the McMannon girl."

"Ok." Lou nodded his head and went to the nurses' station to alert them to his being a body guard.

"Shamus," Jareth motioned him closer. "Take Conner here home." He looked at the young man who looked about to protest. "There's nothing more you can do tonight, Conner. You're not family, they are not going to let you see her. Go home, go to bed. I'll call you in the morning to let you know when they are releasing Riha."

Conner smiled slightly, "You love taking control don't you?"

"It's what I do best." Jareth said. "I was born to rule."

Conner placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, I dread to think of what would have happened if you weren't. I'll see you tomorrow, Jareth."

"Good night Conner." The blond man said sending the younger man off with Shamus who was giving verbal support.

Jareth saw Sarah coming down the hall, tears had stained her face. For the first time he noticed the tares in her costume and her tussled appearance. He moved to her side and gathered her into his arms. She clung to him for a moment, shaking with worry. He soothed away her tears and her fears with just a gentle hand to her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "It's alright." He said quietly.

Sarah looked up at him. "Thank you for coming after us. If you hadn't shown up…"

The blond man placed his fingertips to her mouth, stilling it. "Don't even think about it." He commanded her. "I'm going to take you back to school now." Handing her the bag, he said. "These are Riha's things… you'll have to bring her fresh clothes tomorrow. I'm going to take you back to school. Mr. Gregory is calling your father to let him know what happened. So expect him to show up tomorrow. And Gregory says he wants words with you come morning."

Sarah groaned, "Oh great…"

Encircling her waist he led her toward the exit. "Your old man can't be that bad." He teased. "Mine thinks he's king of the universe!"

"Sounds like we should get them together," Sarah sighed. "I can just see it now, first thing in the morning Daddy, Karen and Toby showing up making my life even more difficult."

"Karen your sister?" Jareth walked the girl toward his bike.

"No, my stepmother," Sarah said lightly. "I don't have a sister, I have a baby brother, Toby."

Tossing her the spare helmet he smiled. "Sounds cozy."

"Sometimes it is… but not now…" she strapped on the helmet. "I so do not need this right now."

Jareth mounted the cycle and motioned her to do the same. She slid on behind him, "You ever ride a cycle before?" She shook her head no, he laughed. "Well hang on." She placed her hands lightly on his waist. "Baby, I mean…" He pulled her hands tightly against his chest. "Hang on!"

Sarah looked at his sideways. "You're enjoying this." She accused.

"Yep." He nodded as he gunned his engine. He didn't speak to her again until they reached the school. "What dorm are you in?"

"I'm not in a dorm, I'm in Bell Hall…" she was about to give directions when he halted the bike sharply.

"No one is in Bell Hall! It's all offices and store rooms." He looked at her with a dark look, as if he'd been lied to.

"Right except for the studio on the second floor," She pointed out.

"They stuck you girls in the haunted studio?" He asked.

"Haunted?" Sarah frowned. "Who said it's haunted?"

Jareth smiled and steered the bike toward Bell hall. He parked the bike toward the back of the building next to one of the dumpsters that was now being filled with rubbish from the renovations.

Sarah got off the bike and removed her helmet. "Who said it's haunted, and how do you know about Bell Hall?"

Jareth pointed to the trailer that had been placed in the parking lot next to Bell Hall. It read '_**King Industries'**_. "I'm Jareth King, remember?"

"King industries? What's that?" she asked blankly.

Jareth laughed, "OH that's rich! Baby King Industries is only the largest company in the state. My father makes the governor look like small time. We're in building and renovations and a dozen other businesses."

"Oh…" she handed the helmet to him and watched as he strapped it back on his bike. "Where did you hear the studio was haunted…I've been in there since the beginning of the school year and never heard a word about it."

"The artist who was staying up there mysteriously disappeared one night. All his things were there, all his canvases' he was working on… but there was no sign of him." The tall lean blond was giving the impression of being only too happy to tell her a ghost story. "For months after it happened they wouldn't let anyone in that building."

Sarah looked skeptical. "Are you trying to scare me?"

Jareth smiled, "Maybe." He teased lightly.

"That's not funny…Mr. King." She turned her back on him, looking up toward the studio windows. "There's no ghost up there…or if there is, he hasn't made himself known to me."

Looking down at her, he smiled. Her shape in the darkness was very pleasing, and the cat costume did little to disguise her curves. In fact it made her womanly shape rather obvious. Moving closer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, palms facing up so the backs of his fingers rested on her. Slowly he let them float over the top of her shoulders, turning them slightly as he reached the end where the curves became forearm. He skimmed the surface of her arms, his hands moved over her with authority. She shivered deliciously under his commanding touch, and he growled softly in the back of his throat. She glanced over her shoulder up at him. Her lips parted her eyes wide with the awakening of deep dark desires, her body alive to his touch. Wordlessly he shepherded her toward the base of the building, where shrubs had gown wildly and now obscured from view anyone or anything that was behind them. He had turned her, placing her back to the bricks so that she now faced him. His hands pressed on the wall, as he leaned dangerously close to her. His face was barely an inch away from hers; flared nostrils took in her scent. His lips brushed hers soft as butterfly wings to a rose petal. The tip of his tongue traced the gently opening lips beneath his. He heard the breath freeze in her throat as she responded to his tantalizing kiss. Smiling he moved to her ear. "You taste like honey."

Sarah's senses were reeling, as if someone had dropped her into a vortex and she was spinning endlessly. She watched like someone in a trance as he placed her arms up to his shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" He teased, his hands now stroking her as he caressed her closer.

"No." She gulped and swallowed the chill that was gathering in the night air. "And I think….I want you to stop."

He eyed her with skepticism, "Really?"

She wanted to nod, but looking into the mismatched eyes prevented her from responding in any manner.

"I've never met a girl like you before, one whom so desperately needs kissing…Not just any kiss, either." He ignored her dissenting objection and her soft gasps. "So innocent and yet so damned sensual. You are a conundrum. On one hand you're the sexiest little kitten… your body drives me wild…and I would love to teach you the finer arts of sexuality." She gasped and he looked deeply into her eyes. "On the other hand you have this innocent side, this little girl façade."

"It's not a façade." She trembled as he studied her.

Jareth kissed her lightly again. "I'm not a good boy, kitten. I'm dark and I'm dangerous… Far more dangerous than those thugs tonight." He tipped her head back with his chin under hers, and then moved with expertise down the length of her throat. "I'm bad, precious… bad though and though... I'm a bad, bad man."

Sarah felt her arms tighten about his shoulders; her fingers crept up into his long fine hair. Not wanting the moment of this incredible kissing to end. "Why are you telling me this?" She murmured with her head still tipped back.

He pulled back from the line of her throat, leaving off at the hollow. He looked at her, "So you go into this with your eyes wide open, precious." His voice droned, lulling her into his influence. "If you want me, you need to know what you're going to be getting. I'm a man, Sarah. I'm not a pimply faced, snot nosed boy. I'm a man, do you understand? I have a man's needs, and desires."

Sarah nodded, slowly raising her eyes to him. "I'm only seventeen…You can't possibly want… me… I'm too young for you…"

Cupping her face he sighed. "I don't care…you could be fifteen and I doubt I'd care. I'll burn in hell for corrupting you… and enjoy every flame that laps against my soul. I'll boast to the devil himself that it was I who corrupted you. If you're going to get scared and try to run on me..."

Sarah's mind was screaming. "I'm not sure I could even if I wanted to." She admitted.

Jareth felt the tremor of his lips. "Hell it wouldn't do you any good." He admitted darkly. "I'd most likely hunt you down and make you pay a heavy price for trying to escape your fate. I want you, little girl…and what I want I get." He held her at arms length. "So this is fair warning, Sarah. As far as I'm concerned, you're my girl now." His voice deepened, taking on the sound of ownership.

"Your.. girl?" She blinked. "I'm not an object to be owned." She warned.

"No?" He slide a hand to her waist, pulled her against his body. "Well see, baby…we'll see."

"Mr. King…" she went formal pulling away from him.

"Hush." He said placing a finger to her lips. "Don't say things you can't carry out."

Sarah looked down at the finger silencing her argument.

Jareth smiled, it softened the dark passions on his features. "Because you are so incredibly innocent, I'm willing to take my time. Let you get use to the idea. But know this, Kitten; I'm the one who is going to have you, ever." He cupped her face again, tenderly kissing her trembling lips. "A woman has a secret treasure, something not seen, but deep within her. She can give this treasure once, and once only. You are going to give your treasure to me."

"Treasure?" she repeated in a confused voice.

Nodding he pulled her out of the bushes and shrubs, "It's late, precious." He announced. "You've had a hell of a day, and you're head is most likely spinning. Go up to your room, and go to bed. I'll call you in the morning." He walked her toward the door where the watchman was standing. "Good night Sarah." He kissed her forehead and pushed her gently toward the door.

"Good night." She replied moving to the stairs. She heard him talk to the man on guard but didn't hear the words. As she opened her door she wondered when this dream was going to end and she'd wake up. She looked at the bag she was carrying, with Riha's things. This was no dream…it was a nightmare….A living nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Vixen or victim**

Sarah opened her eyes to the sounds of a heavy hand pounding on her door. "Just a minute." She moaned as she pulled on a robe. She leaned her head on the door. "Who's there?"

"Sarah Anne, you open this door this instant." A voice growled.

"Daddy." She whispered as she undid the locks. Opening the door she pulled her hair back from her face. "What time is it?"

"Time to pack you up and bring you home," Her father moved into the room past her quickly. "Get packed."

"Good morning to you too," Sarah closed the door.

Robert shot a look that would chill the worst criminal, "Did you hear me?"

Sarah walked past him and sat down. "I'm not going anywhere." She looked at him and motioned him to be seated as well. "Did you leave Karen and Toby at home?"

"Yes." He said calmly.

"Good, then we can clear this up between just us." She leaned on her knees. "Daddy, I'm not running away this time."

"This time?" He looked at her with narrowing eyes.

"Yes, this time." She sighed. "I have a habit of running when things get tough… Like when you married Karen and had Toby." She looked into her father's eyes. "I can't keep doing that, it's not healthy." Squaring her shoulders she added. "I'm a Williams, and we don't run from trouble, we face it head on." Having made the statement she seemed pleased. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Robert leaned back in the chair he'd seated himself in. "Yes…and I want you to tell me what happened."

"I'd be happy to, because I think I'm going to need a good lawyer….know of any?" She teased heading for the sink and the tea kettle.

Robert snickered, "One or two."

Sarah pulled tea bags out of the canister she kept them in. "Riha I were having a grand time yesterday. We went to the carnival and then were ending the evening at a coffee house in town. It's a wonderful place, lots of ambiance. You know the kind of place. Serves coffee and munchies…is a haven for poets and artsy types." She began to tell her side of the story. "We go there often enough to be known by the owner, Tommy Miller. He throws a really fun party for Halloween."

"Go on." Her father urged.

"We have curfews here on the school grounds." She reminded her father gently. "Riha and I noticed we were cutting it close, and left the party. We chose to go through the park as it's the shortest distance to the school gate. Half way though the park, we were attacked by the local thug bully and his two stupid companions. One of whom is wearing a nice new scar complements of mom's cat claws."

A faint smile came to Robert's lips. "You clawed one?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I took a bite of his hand too."

"Sarah…"

"Daddy they were hurting Riha, all I could think of was getting free and protecting her." Sarah said slowly. "But the thug threw her down hard, and … I heard her ankle snap. She passed out…."

"And the cops showed up?" Her father asked.

"No, just the cavalry; on motorcycles," Sarah handed her father his tea. "You ever hear of King Industries?" her father nodded. "Ok, I've sort of made the acquaintance of Jareth King. He and some of his friends frequent the coffee house…we were sitting with them and our friend Conner before we tried to beat curfew. He got worried when he found we'd left with out an escort and came looking for us. He called for the ambulance and stayed with me until Riha was settled."

"I see." Her father sipped the tea. "Did you report the attack?"

"Yes," she sighed. "That's when I found out the local thug is the son of the local police chief." She looked at her father. "I over heard the cop telling Jareth King this information."

Robert gave thoughtful reflection to the tale told him. "There were a great many details left out by Mr. Gregory when he called us. I wonder if he didn't want me to rush up here and take you two girls away from here."

"Daddy, we can't run." Sarah stated firmly. "Both Riha and I love our classes. We are doing really well… and it's not right."

"I agree." Robert said at long last. "I'll pay a visit to the court house, after you and I pick up Riha."

Sarah crossed the room to hug her father. "You're the best."

"No, Sarah if I were the best…" He paused. "You're here because I was too stubborn to see that you needed to know what was going on… I never told you about Karen. Hell, I don't think I ever told you what was going on when your mother left." He placed his hand oh his daughter's face. "Ok, Sarah, we fight… united."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was in one of the company cars; he dialed the school and asked what was the direct line number to the Bell Hall Studio. He then dialed and waited, when there was no answer he dialed the hospital and was informed that Riha was being processed. He dialed another number and Hog answered. "Hog, did you tell the crew I want them at Bell Hall?" He listened and smiled. "Good, I'm on my way. I want to see if we can get that old freight elevator working before Miss McMannon arrives." He hung up the car phone and headed toward the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had chosen clothes she knew would be easy for Riha to handle with her leg in a cast. She helped her cousin dress after the nurse was dismissed from the room. She had brought with her Riha's brush and some hair pins so the girl could make herself presentable.

"So Conner Channing just sat there with you the whole time?" Riha asked in awe.

"Yep, would not leave until he was sure you were alright." Sarah said watching her cousin pining up her hair. "He's very nice, don't you think?"

"Stop fishin' Sarah!" Riha ordered. "If ye want to know my feelings just ask."

Sarah snorted. "Fine, what do you think of him?"

"I think he's the kind o man a woman can love her entire life though." There was sadness in Riha's voice.

"That's not exactly the tone I was expecting." Sarah moved closer. "Are you not telling me something?"

The Irish girl looked down, placing her hands in her lap. "Sarah, darlin' there are things I canna discuss…not even with ye." Sniffing the girl looked up at the ceiling. "Is Uncle Robert talking to the Doctor?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

Riha frowned. "How am I gonna get up to our room?"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way, even if I have to hog tie you to my back and haul you up."

Riha giggled at the thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Robert pulled into the drive of the school he noticed the activity near Bell Hall. "What in the world is going on?" He mused.

Sarah looked out the window. "I don't know."

Pulling into the lot along side the building Robert was greeted by Conner Channing who was rushing over to the car. "Mr. Williams? I'm Conner Channing a friend of your daughters' and Miss McMannon."

Riha looked at the workmen and then at Conner, "What's going on?"

"Jareth," Conner pointed to the man ordering other's about. "He called in a crew of friends to get the freight elevator working for you. And he found out there was this lift stored in the basement, and he and the boys set it up."

Jareth looked over waved, turned to give another set of orders. After making sure things were up to his standard, he headed toward the car and the group of people standing there. He smiled at Sarah before looking at her father and extending his hand. "Jareth King, you must be Sarah's father."

Robert looked at the man in casual attire, and then at Sarah. "Yes, I'm Robert Williams." His look told Sarah he was not happy with the situation. "How old are you?" he asked the man directly.

Jareth smiled, "I never tell my age on a first date." His accent deepened.

Robert assessed the man and again tried the direct approach. "You know Sarah's only seventeen?"

The blond with mismatched eyes shrugged. "Age is a rather subjective state of mind, I find."

Robert snorted, "Don't give me that 60's crap! I used that same line…." He heard Sarah gasp and he sent her a scolding glance.

Jareth was amused by this but offered an olive branch. "Mr. Williams, let me assure you for now Sarah is only a friend. I won't speculate where our relationship is headed." He looked past the fuming man toward the young woman.

Sarah thought changing the subject was a better way to handle it. "What's going on here?"

"When I did the original inspection of the building I noticed the freight elevator." Jareth stated. "It was in sad condition, but not hopeless. It was on the list of things to be renovated, so we did it first so your cousin has easy access to the studio. "He pointed to the lift at the end of the ramp. "That was supposed to be installed years ago, but when the building turned offices and storage, it was dumped in the basement. Hog's going to test it now," waving toward the man he watched and got the okay signal back. "You're all set, Miss McMannon."

"Thank you, Mr. King." Riha said lightly.

Headmaster Gregory had been inspecting the lift and came toward them. "Mr. Williams, good to see you… I wish the circumstances were better."

Robert nodded, but suggested they had enough talk. He wanted to get Riha settled up in her rooms. Jareth excused himself saying he really had to oversee his crew. Sarah watched him go with a lack of enthusiasm. She followed her father and cousin up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah warmed some soup and asked her father if there was anything else she could get for him. He told her he was going to call Karen and then go to the police station. Before lunch was cleared from the table there was a knock on the door. Sarah worried it was Jareth, but opening the door revealed the officer from the night before and the Headmaster.

"We've arrested Tony Davis, you and your cousin have to come to the station to make formal complaint and identify Davis and his companions. I warn you," The officer said quietly. "The Chief is really pissed."

Sarah looked at Riha. "She's just gotten home…she needs to rest."

Robert cleared his throat and Sarah went silent. "Sarah, get Riha's jacket, and let's go." His voice had taken on his court room calm, something every lawyer who'd come up against him feared. Even the officer standing there recognized the sound of authority, and he offered them a ride. Robert declined saying his car was better for Riha's condition.

Less than half an hour later they were ushered into a room, not the usual kind to identify a witness, and Robert smelled a rat. Chief Davis came in and frowned at the girls in what he hoped would amount to an intimidation that didn't need to be voiced. He had not counted on Mr. Williams being present. He looked at the girls again and asked in a dark tone. "Do you young women think this is a joke, bringing someone up on charges?"

Sarah felt the anger in the pit of her stomach, but her father's jaw clench told her to keep still.

The Chief glared at Sarah then at began to turn his attention on the girl with crutches. "I suppose you intend to say my son did this."

"You know he did."Sarah whispered, "I wish you'd face the truth." She grumbled.

The man looked as if he'd been hit by a thunderbolt. "How bad is it?" His voice now showed human concern.

Riha had heard the wish, and then witnessed the change in the Police Chief. She swallowed hard and looked at the man. "Bad enough."

The officer asked them to be seated at the table. "My son says that you were enticing him." He addressed the girl with the crutch. "He says you had been flirting and then it got out of hand…"

"I never saw your son that day until he accosted us in the park." Riha said flatly.

The Chief pushed his hat back. "I was afraid of this…do you have witnesses to where you were?"

"We do." Sarah assured him.

Before the Chief could say anything else the door opened up loudly, Tony Davis strutted in as if he owned the world. He sneered at the girls, not seeing his father's face. "Let's get this over with." He sat down, glancing at Riha's foot in a cast. "Nice touch, but it won't do you any good…" Chief Davis wordlessly slid an envelope over to Tony, he opened it and looked at the doctors' report that the officer had brought down with him. The young man's face lost some of its bravado. Tony looked over at the girls, "Is this on the level?" He then took notice of the man sitting with them. "Is it?" he asked.

Robert extended his hand and took the report, read it over, and returned it to the young man. "It's accurate." His voice was cold and steel edged.

Tony ran a hand though his raggedly cut hair. "Damn it, it was supposed to be just a joke… a prank…." He looked at Riha. "You spit on me…" he accused.

"You were digging your hands into my arms, what did you expect me to do?" Riha's voice sounded like a gun going off.

Chief Davis muttered in a voice he didn't use often. "I've warned you about your temper."

"I know." The young man exclaimed then looked at the girls. He looked down at Riha's leg in the cast. "I never meant to hurt you, just scare you." He sat back looking totally disgusted. "It was just supposed to scare you." He looked over at Sarah. "Megan said if you were going to dress and act like a vixen you should be treated as one."

"Megan?" Sarah's nails dug into the table. "You and your friends attacked us because of Megan?"

"We didn't attack you…" Tony quibbled.

"Yes you did, you stalked us down a street and though the park." Sarah snapped, not fearing the bully.

He glared at her. "You have to admit, you were dressed provocatively." His lip curled as he spoke and his yellow teeth showed. "That cat suit left nothing to the imagination."

Chief Davis looked at Sarah, "Cat costume?"

Tony's lids hooded his eyes, "It was a come on, and you had to know it."

"It was not an open invitation to be attacked," Sarah's jaw was firmly set. "I didn't invite your attention, and you know it. You and your friends attacked us, and one of your friends is wearing a new scar from my claws."

Chief Davis wrote something on a note pad. He slid it over to Robert; it said 'Aggravated battery'. Robert nodded. The Chief looked at his son, "I'd prefer if this didn't come to trial… we can have an adjudicator if you like."

Robert looked at the young man who was not repentant but knew he was caught. "I think we can come to terms." He looked at the young man. "If we take this to trial, your father becomes a laughing stock and you go to prison for up to three years."

Tony's smirk disappeared. "What? What do you mean go to prison?"

Robert knew he had the young man's full attention now. "The charge would be aggravated battery, as one of the young ladies was injured. In this state that carries a sentence of no less than one year and up to three years in the state prison. It also carries a fine, which is mostly left up to the judge."

Tony looked from Robert to his father. "Is that true?" seeing the expression his father wore the young man shook his head. "I can't go to prison! I can't… not for some dumb joke." He looked at Robert, "I can't."

Robert's face remained calm. "If you agree to my terms there'll be no prison. If not…"

The young man licked dry lips. "What terms?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was glad when her father finally stopped hovering and went home. She helped Riha get settled and then settled herself. She understood why her father had taken the actions he had. Officers of the court and Law Enforcement had to work hand in hand, it didn't mean she had to like the settlement. Still she was sure it was just.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan left the school grounds as night fell; her wanderings took her to the old grove of trees where she often met Tony. He was seated on a tree stump, looking reflective. Hearing her footfalls, he looked up and glared at her.

Megan looked at him with an expression of questioning. "Why didn't you come to see me this afternoon….I thought we were going to the second day of festival."

"As of today," he said tossing his cigarette away. "You and I are finished. You're poison, baby, and I'm not having any. You and your stupid ideas." He said snarling.

"What happened?" She asked pretending she cared.

"Hasn't the whole school been buzzing? Your little prank backfired on us, Meg…The Irish girl got hurt."

"Oh so what, one stupid little foreigner getting hurt and you want to break off our relationship?" Megan scoffed. She moved closer.

Tony backed away from her as if she were fire. "Your one little foreigner has an uncle who's a big time lawyer!"

"Surely your father could get around that." She snipped.

"No, Meg…not with that Irish girl's broken ankle he couldn't…. If it came to trail, I'd be going to prison… just because you don't like those two." He shook his head. "It was all fun and games when it was messing with words and playing intimation games. But prison…I'm out."

Megan grabbed his arm and glared at him like a wild woman. "You're not out until I say you are." She growled.

"Get a new boy to do your dirty work, Meg…" he pulled free of her grasp. "I won't be around to do it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Tony shoved hands deep into his pants pockets. "I'm being sent away… it's part of the terms I agreed to so I don't have to go to prison, Meg."

"Sent away where?" She looked worried.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He looked away from her. "And even if I was, I don't think I would." He began to walk toward the street. "See I've been sitting here and thinking Meg. You've used me… oh I let you, and it was fun… but you used me. This time it went too far…but it could have been worse. If those bikers hadn't shown up, I hate to think what me and the boys would have done to that Irish girl…" He turned to look at the teenager one more time. "Do your own dirty work, Meg. Stop finding stooges like me… or that Ellen… Have a nice life babe." He turned back to the road and walked away.

"Loser." Megan muttered to herself. "I'm better off without you." She shrugged off his words of warning, and returned to school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The inch became a mile**

The first week after the accident Riha used to acclimate herself to using the crutches, and to getting use to the cast. She was glad the King people had made the elevator operational. Sarah carried the books that Riha used in the classes they had together. Lightening the load that the girl hauled each day and making it easier for her to manage. Megan and her crowd stayed clear of the pair that first week. Sarah didn't notice any of them until they were on their way to the train station. Mr. Gregory drove them himself, not wanting to give the task to anyone else. He left them sitting on the platform waiting.

Sarah heard Megan's voice before she saw her standing on the platform by the station house. "So little miss county cork and her snooty cousin are off to visit home… how sweet.." She snickered snidely. "Why don't you do us all a big favor and stay there?"

Sarah sighed and looked back at the tracks, vowing not to allow Megan to goat her into anything.

"What's the matter?" Megan simpered. "Cat got your tongue?" Finishing she turned to look toward the entrance of the lot. Coming in the lot, engines roaring wildly were four leather clad bikers. Megan watched with mild interest as the four parked, and the leader removed his helmet and shook out his long hair. Megan gazed on him, instantly she was lusting after the handsome creature. She watched in disbelief as the man moved catlike over toward Sarah. She saw his hand go down and pull Sarah to her feet, and for a brief moment wished she was Sarah.

"Come talk to me." He said guiding her toward the end of the platform. Sarah moved with him, not willingly but she didn't put up a fight either. When they reached the edge of the platform Sarah glanced back at Riha, slightly worried about leaving her unattended with Megan standing so close. Reading Sarah's thoughts Jareth whispered. "Hog and Lou will keep her company."

Sarah turned her attention back to Jareth. "Do you have a reason for dragging me to the end of the platform, Mr. King?"

His hand still firmly placed on her forearm, Jareth pulled her close until they were pressed up against one another. "What do you think?"

Sarah coyly looked into his eyes. "I think it's a good thing the train is nearly here."

He smiled. "I haven't seen much of you this week."

"Kind of hard for Riha to get around, you know." Sarah sighed.

Jareth looked over at the girl sitting on the bench laughing with Hog. "How's she doing?"

"Better." Sarah insisted. "She's learned how to balance the weight change with the cast. Trying to sleep the first night was …well a nightmare, but she's doing better now."

Mismatched eyes then looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of the girl. "And you?"

"Resting easy for now… but…"

"But?" He asked looking concerned.

Sarah placed her head against his shoulder. "You'll think I'm crazy." She whispered.

"No I won't." He promised. "Tell me."

She looked up into a face that took her breath away and filled her with unknown longings. "I have this feeling of…danger."

The hand that had been on her forearm was now sliding skillfully down her back. "Feelings like that should not be ignored." His fingers grazed over her. "What time does your train get in on Sunday?"

"Daddy is driving us back." Sarah sighed.

"Daddy does not trust me." Jareth noted.

"I know." Sarah agreed. "I know."

Jareth pulled her into a long quiet embrace. "After he leaves, Conner and I will bring you two girls coffee." He promised.

"We're not supposed to have gentlemen callers." Sarah teased.

Jareth kissed her gently, "I'm not a gentleman." He teased as he led her back to where her cousin was sitting. "Here's the train, Hog and I will put your bags on for you." He motioned the other man to pick up one of the laundry bags and follow him. Hog then helped to get Riha settled in her seat. Jareth and Sarah stood looking at each other for a moment. Sarah took one step up, a hand held her from going farther. She turned and looked eye level with the man; he pulled her into a long slow kiss. Releasing her he sighed. "I'll see you Sunday, Kitten."

Sarah nodded, not trusting her voice and went into the passenger car to sit beside her cousin. She didn't look out the window, she knew Jareth was already pulling out of the lot, she could hear the now familiar roar of his bike's engine. She knew her face was deeply colored, and didn't look at her cousin. Her lips tingled where Jareth's had left his mark on her, and she raised a hand to touch them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan watched the bikers leave. She'd witnessed the kiss and wondered what it was about Sarah that attracted the man with long blond hair and strangely attractive eyes. She looked at the girls with her. "Who's he?"

Whitney Barry looked at Megan with mirth, "That's Jareth King…His father owns King Industries… he's rich! And the family is powerful…They started out in England and branched out here after the war…"

"Which war?"Megan asked quietly.

Whitney shrugged. "How the hell do I know? I'm no historian you know… I just know that the family sent him here after he was out of High School to go to college here in the states, and then he was placed in the company. I hear he's working on Bell Hall…"

"He's hot…" Megan purred. "Far too hot for someone like Sarah Williams to handle," The two other girls giggled and agreed. Megan simpered. "I think I'd like him for _**my **_next boyfriend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen came to the station with Toby in tow; she had a porter carry the bags to her car and tipped the man. Riha was seated in front with Karen, and Toby was sent to the back seat to sit with the still quiet and reflective Sarah. The little boy curled up against his sister and whispered something about her smelling nice. Sarah looked down at him, wondering what he was talking about. He looked up with a dreamy expression, and told her she was all spicy. Sarah smiled back and went on with her thoughts. She sniffed lightly and realized there was a lingering aroma of leather and spice in the air. Closing her eyes she knew it was from the embrace at the station in Brighton. 'Jareth,' she sighed to herself. Toby leaning closer began to hum to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith now had Goblins ten deep surrounding her; they were all humming like the little boy in the crystal. She looked at Gilgamesh and asked. "What is this all about?"

The Babylonian looked at the mesmerized Goblins who were rocking back and forth as if to a song. "The boy… it's the boy." He looked into the crystal, at the child who was humming as he leaned against his sister. "The Goblins know the boy."

"He is the child the girl wished away…" Lilith nodded.

"He is more." Gilgamesh perceived. "Far more," He pointed to the rocking Goblins. "Look at how they react to him; it's the same way they react to Jareth… That's _**euphoria**_." He smiled slowly to the Queen. "Your son has marked that child."

"Impossible." The Queen declared. "The boy was won back by his sister, there was no chance…" She paused. "Or was there…" She tapped her chin. "He's always been far too sure of himself…I'll wager he thought he'd win and ….marked the boy as his own…"

Gilgamesh turned a weary eye toward the crystal. "It was not just the rejection of the girl; it was the loss of the boy as well that dragged Jareth into despair."

Lilith pulled free of the sea of Goblins to stand beside the old Babylonian. "Will winning the girl be enough?"

Gilgamesh shrugged. "I have no answer, Lilith."

The Queen paced. "Why did I ever open this can of worms?"

"For the love of your son," Gilgamesh replied knowingly.

"Jareth has always been a spoiled child," she sighed. "I've indulged him… it's true…but this time…."

"We've set in motion something that must be played out. Something that was and is far beyond either you or I Queen of the Night…We are but pawns in the greater game of Mother Universe." Gilgamesh placed a hand to her shoulder. "Come, Lilith, we well continue to watch…together."

She nodded, turning back to the crystal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A cold wind battered the house, and Robert went about making sure the shutters were properly fastened. He didn't want them damaged. Karen watched as he went room to room, she also watched the girls sitting in the family room with Toby. Something about Sarah seemed different, and it troubled her.

Robert sat down at the kitchen table with his wife and accepted the mug of coffee she offered. He looked a the family room where Sarah was telling Toby a story as the boy sat on her lap and acted out different parts of the tale being told. He smiled and laughed to himself softly.

"Robert," Karen leaned closer and kept her voice down. "Has something happened to Sarah?"

The lawyer looked at his wife with a stony gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about. She's fine."

"She's different." Karen insisted. "Oh she's still Sarah, teller of wonderful tales…but she's different." Robert sniffed lightly and sipped his coffee. Karen gave it more thought then looked at her husband. "Does Sarah have a boy friend up at school?"

Robert stiffened. "The person who is showing interest in Sarah is not a boy."

"A girl?" Karen looked concerned and distrusting of her thoughts.

"No, not a girl." Robert frowned. "A man…a man far too old for a seventeen year old girl."

Karen relaxed. "OH, is that all?"

The man regarded his wife, "Is that all? Karen you didn't see him last Sunday…he's… older and not just in age…there's something very dangerous about him…and I'm not sure how to warn Sarah….I think having the girls come home for the weekends…and us driving them back is a good thing… for now….it keeps the situation under control."

Karen was amused. "It didn't work that way when I was interested in you, now did it?"

"That's different." Robert defended himself. "You and I were both over twenty one."

Karen looked at him and shook her head.

Riha listened to the story that Sarah was telling, but not really hearing it. Her mind had been on other things off and on all week. She told Sarah she was tired and asked Sarah's dad to help her up the stairs to the bedrooms. Once in the room she was sharing with Sarah, she changed into her night clothes and sat on the bed she'd been given. Something kept plaguing her, poking at her. She let her eyes sweep the room, and looked for the item that kept popping up in her memory. On the bookshelf she saw it, the small pocket book with the red leather cover. She hobbled over to the shelf, picked the book up and opened it. She read the first page and then the second. Coming to one line halted her reading. "But what no one knew was…." She said aloud, and stopped. She looked up. "Oh no….not my poor wee Sarah…" she sat down feeling her heart pound. "No." She put the book on the shelf again. "No." She shook her head, denying what her Celtic heart was telling her was true, Sarah was a _**Chosen**_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunday afternoon came too quickly for Karen who had more she wanted to do with and for the girls. On the drive back to the school she promised the girls to take them shopping the next weekend to begin the holiday shopping they would want to do. She was already making plans for Thanksgiving and then Christmas. Insisting that Riha plan on spending the break with them as she had no plans to return to Ireland until the school year had finished. She chattered so much she never noticed how quiet Riha had gotten over the weekend. Robert was busy with the driving and took little notice of anything beyond the road.

Sarah told Karen to take Toby up to the room along with Riha and that she would help her father pull the bags of clean laundry out of the trunk along with the dozen or so items that Karen just knew they had to have. Sarah looked at her father when they got to the trunk and asked quietly. "Daddy, are you angry with me?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No, why?"

"I don't know," her voice was very serious and very quiet. "You seem angry."

Robert leaned on the car and looked at his beautiful daughter. She looked so much like her mother at that age, young and fresh and… ripe. "I'm just a little worried, Sarah." He said calmly. "You're so young… and you've been so sheltered, maybe too sheltered. You've no real experience with the ways of the world… the ways… of men."

Sarah placed a hand on that of her father. "Daddy, I'm not doing anything."

"Not yet." He sighed. "But I saw how that King fellow looked at you…"

"Daddy, he's really not as bad as he pretends to be…" she smiled. "He's been there for both Riha and me…"

"Don't make light of this Sarah." Robert warned. "That man wants you." He pulled the bags from the trunk. "We'd best get up stairs before Karen becomes suspicious." He warned.

Karen was looking at one of the canvases that Sarah had begun to work on. "This is so strangely powerful." She remarked when the girl entered with the laundry bag. "Your use of color and image is very skillful… I didn't even know you could draw."

Sarah looked at the dark composition, "Neither did I…but this thing called out to me…It was one of the canvases left behind by the former tenant. All I'm doing is filling in the blanks."

"But these shapes and eyes lurking in the shadows… and the feeling… "Karen looked at Sarah. "What are you calling it?"

"In the shadows," Sarah said quietly.

"Are you taking art classes?" Her stepmother asked still intrigued by the painting.

"No…" Sarah scoffed as she carried the bags to the bedroom area to unload.

Karen studied the painted closer. "Well you really should be!"

Sarah laughed, "Ok Karen, come on…. That's just something I do to unwind, something in my spare time after homework…. But it's not serious stuff…besides, most of the work was already there, I'm just filling in the blanks."

However Karen was not being dissuaded. "Sarah, I'm serious…this shows real talent."

Sarah returned to the room and gave the woman a hug. "You're just saying that because you're my stepmom… and I love you for it."

The affection quieted the woman's voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked down to the car with her parents and Toby. "We'll take the train in on Friday… and if we get an early start on Saturday we can most of our earans done." Sarah was saying. "I know that Riha wants to get a head start on her shopping for the holidays while the weather is still good."

Robert kissed his daughter goodbye. "Be good." He told her as he took his seat behind the wheel. "We'll see you on Friday."

Sarah waved them off, waiting until the tail lights of her father's car reached the main gate. She returned to the studio and was glad to find Riha resting. Looking once more at the painting she wondered if Karen had been being nice or if perhaps art was something to seriously look into.

A light tapping on the door drew her attentions. Sarah opened the door with the chain guard on, "Yes?" She peeped out.

"Coffee is here." A voice purred.

"Hello, Jareth." Sarah closed the door to remove the guard and allowed the two young men to enter. "That's really sweet of you to bring coffee."

Jareth looked over at Riha who was sitting on a small couch. "How's the foot?"

"Better… but itchy…" complained the Irish girl as Conner handed her a cup. "Oh this is lovely."

Jareth looked around the studio, "You made some changes… I saw this place in the summer when we were bidding on the job." He smiled at Sarah.

"We didn't change that much, just rearranged some of the furniture and cleaned up a bit." Sarah sipped the brew. "That artist who lived here must have been the most disorganized person! It's a wonder he found his paints." Conner had taken a seat beside Riha and was quietly speaking with her. Jareth took hold of Sarah's hand. "Come see what we're working on this week." He said pulling her out of the studio and into the hall.

"Jareth..." Sarah started to make a complaint.

He placed a finger to his lips then pointed to the other couple; Sarah understood and quietly followed him out into the hall. They walked down the stairs and then out of the building. He pointed to one of the company trucks that were parked in the lot. "We can sit here and talk for a bit…give them some privacy." Pulling down the tailgate, he lifted Sarah up to sit on the lowered gate. "He's very taken with your cousin you know."

Sarah nodded, "She's taken with him as well." She looked up at the widows of the studio. "I like Conner…and his mother. I wouldn't mind if she got serious about him."

Jareth pulled himself up beside Sarah on the tailgate, "So…" He gave her a sideways glance. "Did _**Daddy**_ warn you about the big bad man?"

Sarah felt the color flood her cheeks. "Yes." She didn't look at him.

"Well, it was to be expected." Jareth sighed. "Can't fault the man for at least trying to warn you. Not that it will do any good, mind you." He placed his arm over her shoulder.

Sarah looked up at the sky. "It's so pretty here… back home there are too many lights to see all the stars…"

Jareth looked up as well. "Have you always been a stargazer?"

"No…" Sarah sighed. "I think coming here to school made me appreciate the beauty of the stars…" She shook her head, trying to remember the words that were just out of reach. "I think it was because of a poem I heard…. But I can't seem to remember the words… Something about …a path though the stars…"

"_**We're choosing the path between the stars**_…" Jareth said in a slightly dazed voice.

Sarah looked over at him. "Yes…that's it… you know that poem…I can't remember the rest of it…"

Jareth frowned. "Neither can I…" he grimaced trying to remember. "That's so odd." He looked back up at the heavens. "They are beautiful from here."

Sarah leaned into his shoulder. "I wish I knew more of their names… I recognize so few… the big and little dippers…."

"I'll get you a chart with the names and locations… and the lore.." He mused as he watched the skies with her.

"Oh look, shooting stars…"She pointed.

"Do you know what the Scots say about Shooting stars?" He asked looking at her profile with interest. Turning her face, she looked into his eyes with wonder and a touch of excitement. He took a breath, whispering softly. "When a man and a woman witness a shower of shooting stars it means they are destined to be together, always." He let his lips brush against hers. "We are fated, Sarah, you and I."

Sarah trembled. "Do you really believe that?"

He pulled her closer. "More than I've ever believed anything."

Sarah looked away, "Daddy says I'm too young for you…." She felt very serious for a moment. "He thinks you want… just one thing from me."

"He's wrong about that." He leapt from the gate back to the ground. His hands went to her waist to lift her down, but instead he pulled her against his body. "I want much more than just that one thing." He saw the startled reaction to her body's closeness to his. "Oh don't get me wrong Sarah…I want that one thing… but not just that one thing."

"Oh." She gasped.

Holding her close, with her feet dangling above the pavement he smiled. "Definitely more that just that one thing," He growled sensually.

Sarah looked down at the ground. "Jareth." She wiggled, "Put me down."

"Wiggle like that again and that one thing is going to happen now… and I don't think you're quite ready for that, are you?" He teased. Sarah went still. "No, you're not." He set her feet on the ground. "I think we've given your cousin and her beau enough time." He offered her his hand.

Sarah looked at him. "Are you always this arrogant?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "I am."

Stepping closer she looked at him with defiant eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Jareth."

"Who says I want you to be?" He returned the challenge.

"You can't make me just jump though hoops." She warned.

He smiled a slow cocky smile. "Baby, hoops are not what I want you jumping."

"Oh really, and just what am I supposed to jump?" She challenged.

Hands reached out, yanked her toward him, as his mouth went down on hers with savage purpose and intent. She was warm and yielding as he gave her a taste of his darker passions. "When you're ready…" He murmured, in a dark promise. Stepping back, he pulled her back toward the building. Dazed and bewildered she followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Romance and all it's ****Strategies**

Sarah found it difficult to keep her mind on her studies the next morning. Her mind would not let go of the phrase that kept playing in her mind over and over. '_**We're choosing the path between the stars**_'. Over and over it repeated itself, but not as a phrase from a poem. It was a song, the rest of which was eluding her. She could hear part of the tune, some distant memory of melody.

Riha watched her, with the same quiet eyes that she'd had on Sarah all weekend. When the girl's study hall time came up she asked for a pass to the library, saying she had some work she needed to do. The pass was given and she hobbled over on her crutches.

Dr. Rygil looked up when the girl tapped on his door. "Miss McMannon, what a pleasant surprised. Come in my dear, come in and be seated."

Riha face was serious as she entered the office and she closed the door so others would not over hear her conversation with the man. "Dr. Rygil, I need your vast stores of knowledge," she began quietly. "I need everything you have on the _**Fae Chosen**_, and a place called the Labyrinth."

Silvery bluish gray eyes peered at her from under heavy thick brows. "Where did you hear of the Labyrinth?" His voice had dropped several octaves, and was barely above a whisper.

"In a book…" Riha also whispered. "Sarah has a book called…"

"_**The Labyrinth**_…" Dr. Rygil finished for her, placing fingers to his lips. "Yes… of course…." He looked at the Irish girl. "You believe Sarah is _**Fae Chosen**_?" The girl nodded as the man gathered his senses. "I see." He pushed his chair back and regarded the Irish girl for a long dark moment. "Miss McMannon, it would be best you forgot what you think you know."

"I canna." Riha sighed. "I need to be sure."

"Why?" Dr. Rygil shook his head, "If she is you can not help her. Once chosen, a mortal is in essence lost to humanity."

"I canna turn my back on her…she's my family." Riha protested.

Looking out toward the main floor of the Library, the wise man noticed the eyes on them. "Do you know what you are taking on, child?"

"I'm a daughter of the standing stones," she proclaimed urgently. "Aye, I know what I'll be a facing."

Rygil shook his head, "You can not begin to know…. The Labyrinth is the domain of a Son of the Seelie court… He is the Goblin King." He looked at the teen girl in the main room trying to observe the pair and their discussion. "We are being watched…." He said quietly. "Have you and Sarah made enemies here?"

"Not by our own doing." Riha stated.

"You have more to fear from the mortal realm than that of the Fae, I think." Dr. Rygil turned to his computer. "I will gather all the information I think you need."

"Even though you don't think it will help?"

The man looked at her with slivery lights in his eyes. "I too am a Celt, child." He confessed. "Come back here when classes are finished and I'll have the file ready for your review. You may use my screen…I'll not print any of this out… what I have must never leave this place. The only protection for it is in the realm of the written word."

"Thank you." Riha stood up carefully with her crutch. "I'll be back around three thirty."

"Until then," Dr. Rygil was already keying in codes to bring up files he preferred kept secret.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found Riha heading toward the Library when the days classes had ended. "Would you like me to take your books back to the studio?" Sarah offered. Riha handed off the extra books and thanked Sarah, telling her she had some thing she was working on, that she would see her cousin later for dinner.

Sarah walked the promenade alone, with her thoughts her only companion. She took no notice of Megan and her friends following her, nor did she pay any head to the taunts being directed her way. As she neared Bell Hall, the other girls began to hang back.

"Sarah!" A voice cut though her thoughts and she looked up to see Jareth ordering a crew of men about. "Hang on there; I want to talk to you."

"Ok." She called up to where he stood on a ladder.

Agile and completely at ease in his body, Jareth came down the ladder with grace. He cut the distance between them in a few swift steps. "I've got something for you."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked batting her lashes innocently.

Jareth ignored the pretences of innocence, and guided her to one of the company trucks. Opening the door he pulled a large flat box out, handed it to the girl.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a present." He said, then looked as if he were remembering something for a moment, but it passed quickly. "Open it." He commanded.

Sarah looked at the box, "My mother said I should never accept gifts from strange men…"

Jareth placed his hands on the box. "Well if you don't want it."

Sarah pulled the box back out of his hands. "I didn't say that…" she lifted the lid and looked at the contents. "You've got to be kidding." Her hand lifted the black leather jacket from the box and she looked up at the man. "You've lost your mind." She said as long fringe fluttered in the wind.

"You own a pair of jeans?" He asked ignoring her previous comments, when she nodded he commanded her again. "Go put them on, and the jacket. I'm taking you for a ride." When she didn't move he turned her and gave her a gentle push toward the building. "Go."

Sarah moved toward the building shaking her head and looking at the jacket in the open box.

Jareth moved toward his bike, and picked up his own jacket. Sliding his arms in he found himself feel a sense of excitement.

"Excuse me." A voice cut into his thoughts.

Looking toward the direction of the voice he saw the owner, a pretty girl with cold eyes. "Something I can do for you?" he found himself feeling very negative toward the girl.

"Something I can do for you is more to the point." She said suggestively.

Jareth let his eyes rove over the girl; she had a pretty face in spite of the cold eyes. Her body was shapely and it was obvious that she knew how to use it to get what she wanted. "Now what would that be?" He played her like a fish on a line.

"Far more than you'll ever get from little miss goodie two shoes." Megan let her body talk for her. "She doesn't have the first clue."

"Is that so?" Jareth crossed his arms, as if thinking over her offer. "And you do?"

"I know the game, and the rules." Megan simpered, thinking she was making headway.

"I'll just bet you do." He said suddenly insultingly. "I'd image you've played the game once too often."

Megan felt the chill in his voice cut though her like a knife. "What?"

Jareth looked past her to where Sarah was coming down the path. "Some of us prefer the sweet young things to the… used and broken in." He advised as he pulled the extra helmet from its place. He tossed it toward Sarah who caught it as if she'd been use to having a helmet tossed at her. "Let's move it, Cait Sidhe. " He ordered.

"Hold your horses Goblin," Sarah said as she began to fasten the strap on the helmet. Moving closer to the bike she stretched her leg over the seat then slid her hands over the chest of the man revving the engine.

"Nice talking to you." He said snidely to Megan who was watching Sarah.

Megan looked at Ellen and at Whitney, "Who the hell does he think he is?" she asked feeling more anger then she knew was possible. "Did you hear him snub me… and in front of Williams!"

Whitney motioned her to quiet down. "From what I hear, he's a very powerful man…his family has more connections than your father ever dreamed of."

Anger was blinding the usually careful Megan. "He needs to learn a lesson…and so does Sarah Williams."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth pulled out of the school's long winding drive and out on to the open highway. Heading west of the school he took the road that lead up into the rising hills just beyond the town.

"Where are we going?" Sarah shouted to be heard over the roar of the engine.

"You'll see." He promised as he took a cut off that was little more than a dirt road though a wooded area. He slowed the bike as they came to a clearing where the trees gave way to a grassy and wild flowered knoll. He pulled the bike over on a flat spot where, and turning off the engine parked the bike. "We're here." He said to the girl who was already getting off the bike.

Sarah handed him the helmet and shook her hair free. "Where is here?"

Jareth removed his helmet, placed both on the bike and took her hand. He led her to the grassy knoll and motioned her to sit beside him. He pointed down toward the town and the school far below them. "This is here."

"Oh," Sarah gasped as she took in the beauty of the view. "Oh, Jareth…" She leaned on his arm. "This is wonderful."

"It's a world unto it's self." He agreed as he looked down at the valley below.

"Who owns it?" Sarah asked worried about trespassing on someone's property.

"I do." He sighed. "Have for a long time now." He leaned back resting on his elbows. "I call it my castle."

"I can see why…" she smiled softly at him, "You can see everything for miles." She unzipped the leather jacket and looked down at the valley. "It's befitting a King."

Jareth slipped his hand up under the open jacket, caressing her back tenderly. "Every King needs a Queen, Sarah." She glanced over her shoulder at him. The caressing hand moved to her side, pulling her down to him. He felt the tremor as it raced though her. Gently he lowered her to the hillside and rolled to his side. "I will have no other for my Queen." He murmured as he began to kiss her softly, coaxingly. Like the wings of a butterfly his lips brushed hers, soft and light. As he sensed her warming to his touch, he let the kiss intensify but kept it gentle. Tracing the line of her lip with the tip of his tongue, she quivered. He gazed into her eyes, seeing desire awaken in her, and beg to be given fire. "You've never been with anyone, have you?" He asked delicately.

Lowering her eyes, suddenly afraid of what they showed she answered. "No."

Tipping her chin upward, Jareth let his tongue taste her throat. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He assured her. "That I'm the only one to touch you is very exciting." He moved his lips to her ear. "You do want me to touch you, don't you?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. "I'm going to devour you, sweet thing." He moaned as he kissed her again, this time pressing his tongue between her lips and licking the roof of her mouth. His hand slid under the jacket and came to rest firmly on the soft fleshy mound of her breast. She gasped and his tongue slid deeper toward her throat.

Startled she made an alarmed sound, her hand pushed against him and he backed off allowing her to gasp for air. "You…told my father we were… just friends…" she reminded him.

Pressing her into the hillside, he looked down at her, his face rigid with resolve. "I also told him I would not speculate where our relationship was going." He said darkly. "I know full well where I'm planning on going with this, Sarah."

"Would you like to clue me in?" she asked as his hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Sweet young thing," He crooned placing his lips to her throat. "Your body is food for the gods."

"Jareth…you're scaring me." She whispered in a rasp.

He slowed his assault. "But you like it too, don't you?" He gazed up toward her eyes. "You like my hand on you, and my lips." Sarah gazed back into his eyes, her lips parting to speak, and no words issuing forth. Blanketing her with his body he kept his eyes level with hers as the sun went down behind the hill and the first stars of the evening began to shine in the sky. "I will have no other." He promised.

Winding her arms over his shoulder and about his neck, the girl took the first steps to surrendering herself to him. "I will have no other." She repeated.

Jareth rolled to his side, pulling her into his caress and close. "Under the moon and stars…vow it, Sarah. Promise before the cosmos that you will be mine."

"I promise." Her voice sounded foreign to her. "Under this moon and beneath these stars, I vow I will be yours."

Pulling her closer he said in a dark tone. "_**I'll place the moon within your heart**_," his voice was breaking as he buried his face in her neck.

Sarah wound her arms tighter, swallowing tears that had gathered in her eyes. She lay within the circle of his arms as the night sky kept silent watch over the pair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith looked at Gilgamesh, "A promise is not much…. And is easily broken…as you and I both well know. I'd prefer a declaration and a coupling!"

The old Babylonian advised in a wise tone. "Allow them to simmer and begin to take on each other's flavor, Lilith."

The Queen of the Night and Air frowned, "More talk of soup?"

"Love is very much like soup, my dear." He watched patiently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. May we be truly thankful**

They lay entangled in each other's arms on the hillside, not in any rush to end the moment. Darkness swept over them like an old familiar friend and a slight chill came with nightfall. Jareth rolled to the side and sat up, looking down at the valley and the lights of the homes coming on and staying on. "I suppose you are getting hungry." He said.

"A little," Sarah admitted timidly. "It's been hours."

"Riha won't be waiting will she?" He asked having thought of the Irish girl for the first time.

"No," Sarah sat up, her shoulder pressed against that of the man's beside her. "I left her a note when I changed. I told her to eat as I was not sure when you'd bring me back or even where you were taking me." She smiled shyly.

He smiled as well. "Do you like it?" He asked pointing about the hillside."

"It's wonderful." Her voice wavered, "But you know that."

Nodding he laughed softly. "It's always good to know someone else agrees." He stood up and held hands out to help her to her feet. "This place means a lot to me, Sarah. I want it to mean something to you as well."

"It does." She promised looking about one more time. "How far do the boundaries go?"

"Most of the hillside," He said as he began to wave his hand from one direction to another. "It was part of one of the old coal mines here about. Over though that stand of trees where the path winds is a little cabin, it's all that's left of the mine camp that was set up here. The mine was closed even though the hillside is rich in coal… the main mine went bust and this little branch was closed up as well. There are still some shafts drilled down into the hill, most have been covered over." He pulled her into his arms. "Would you like to live up here? I've plans to build a real house… that old cabin is just not big enough."

"You would live up here, in your castle looking down on the valley?" She nuzzled against him as she looked down on the valley. "How like you, Mr. King."

He laughed gently, "Ah Sarah, we could be very happy in our castle, you and I…and our children."

"Children?" She looked at him a bit bemused. "Jareth, let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?"

Mismatched eyes twinkled in the darkness. "I'd make a very good father." He said with confidence. "I'm wonderful with children."

Sarah rested her head back against his chest. "We've time…all the time in the world…there's no rush to go planning our family out just yet." Part of her was excited by his talk of a house and family. "Tell me about our house." She whispered.

Arms tightened their grip about her waist. "Our house is built like a fortress, like its part of the hillside it's self. The rooms are filled with light and love." He murmured into her ear. Slowly he turned her away from the vista below and toward the bike. "I need to get you back to school." He said firmly.

Sarah zipped up the jacket, took the helmet as it was handed to her and looked one more time at their special spot. Moments later they were roaring on the road headed back to the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riha had left the Library more confused than when she'd gone in. None of the information seemed to make any sense. She'd jotted down cryptic notes in her native Gaelic, knowing few if any other at the school could read the old language. Arriving at the studio she found Sarah's note and smiled. Jareth was wasting no time in his preset of Sarah, Riha noted. Something inside her wanted to warn the young man that he was going after quicksilver and that Sarah's fate had been sealed by the Gods long ago. Another part of her wanted the handsome biker to sweep Sarah off her feet and change fate, challenge it for the love of Sarah.

Because Karen had stocked the Kitchenette with so many things, Sarah and Riha often didn't bother with going to the refectory for dinner. They would eat something simple in the quiet of the studio. Riha opened a can of soup and was heating it up when Sarah walked in looking dreamy eyes. "Did you have a nice ride?"

Sarah nodded as she unzipped the jacket. "Look at what he gave me," she spun around so the fringe would flutter.

"Very nice, would you like some soup?" Her cousin asked as she ladled the hot broth into bowls.

"Thanks." Sarah took the bowls to the table and sat down. "What do you think of him?"

"Jareth?" Riha took her seat. "I think he's very nice to us. Why?"

Sarah looked down at her bowl, then up at her cousin. "He made me make a promise under the stars tonight." She bit her tongue. "He made me promise to give myself to no other."

Riha sat quiet for a moment. "And did you?"

Sarah nodded. "Riha, it's so strange…I've never even had a boy friend before…and now I've got this …man who's telling me about the house he's going to build and the children we are going to have…and….I don't know what all."

Riha snickered. "And you like it."

"Yes." Sarah leaned back in the chair. "I do." Closing her eyes she said. "It all feels so …right…. So comfortable… so familiar. It's like I know him already…. Like part of my soul knows him, trusts him, and …"

"Loves him?" her cousin offered.

Sarah nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan walked alone, thinking as she went past the familiar places in on the campus. There had to be a way she could get even, not just with that insipid Sarah, but with that jerk King as well. She knew she'd have to be careful, but she also knew if she planned it right she could kill two birds with one stone. Like most of the other students she was looking forward to the long weekend away. Her parents would give her freedom to do what ever she wanted. She would take that extra day and plan out her revenge on Sarah, and King and then find a way to fix the Irish girl for good measure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The weather had turned cold and damp by Thursday when Sarah and Riha returned to the studio after classes to pickup the laundry bag and head to the station for the train ride back to Sarah's family home. It was no surprise to find Jareth there, as his men were working on the renovations. It was a surprise to find him standing with Conner who'd brought a car to ferry the girls over to the station in comfort. Jareth teased it would be more fun to take the bike, but was informed that Riha's cast would not go well hanging off the bike.

At the station Jareth teased Sarah about sending Riha down to her parents' place and she should stay at the school. Sarah pretended to be shocked at the suggestions. The train arrived on time, and Conner took Riha to her seat. Jareth kept Sarah on the platform for a moment longer.

"I'm not kidding, you should stay we could have a picnic up on our hillside." He said holding her hands to his heart.

"A bit cold and wet for picnics on a hillside," Sarah looked at the rain pouring off the station roof. "Don't you think?"

"Ah but we have a nice dry little cabin, with firewood in the fireplace, just waiting for us." He crooned suggestively.

Riha opened the window of her seat. "Sarah…" She called concerned.

"I'll be right there." Turning to Jareth she murmured. "I have to go."

"I know." He looked disappointed but kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen made good on the offer of a shopping spree. They began on Friday morning at a little store Karen knew of that was going out of business thanks to the larger stores in the new mall. They made unique purchases at prices that were beyond reason. Karen spoiled the girls all weekend long until it was time to drive them back up to the school. Before leaving Karen promised that the following weekend would be another shopping spree. Robert reminded the girls that they were going to be coming on the midday train on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and then would spend the next two weekends at school.

Sarah showed her father the calendar they were keeping and sent her father back to his car feeling he had managed to keep her from spending too much time in the company of that man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conner pulled the car into the lot and made a face. "That group of girls standing there could be trouble," He said to Jareth sitting in the passenger's seat.

Jareth recognized two of the girls. "Not if we're smart. Watch and learn junior." He stepped from the car, walked to where the night watchman was standing and spoke to him. The night watchman left then came back a few moments later. Jareth smiled and watched as the girls came out of the building and came down to the car.

Conner smiled as Riha replaced Jareth in the front passenger seat. Jareth and Sarah took the back seat sitting a respectable distance until Conner pulled the sedan out onto the highway. Jareth waited for a block then moved closer to where Sarah was seated.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"Millhouse," Jareth said. "It's always quiet on Sundays, and we'll have the place pretty much to ourselves. Your place is under surveillance, and I think for the sake of your reputation we'll keep our dates in public."

"This is a date?" Sarah blinked.

An arm went over her shoulder pulling her closer as a hand caught her chin. "Damn right it's a date," He kissed her gently. "Of course I'm not sure if those two are chaperoning us or we them…" He teased.

Riha giggled at something Conner whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The time to the last day of school before the Thanksgiving break flew by. Sarah and Riha were on the train with others also returning home for the weekend. It had been three days since Sarah had seen Jareth. She spent the time working on more of the inherited art, but also on an original piece that was inspired by the hillside that Jareth loved so.

At home Sarah and Riha both helped with the holiday meal, lending a hand where ever Karen needed one. However it was more like going though the motions. Even Toby's antics didn't really make the girls laugh. Robert, watching the big game on the television didn't really seem to notice the girls' demeanors. Sarah went to sit on the porch with Riha while Robert continued to watch the big game. Karen had taken Toby up to his room.

Riha sat on the stoop beside Sarah, "Look at the two of us…this is pathetic!"

Sarah nodded. "As if we can't go a few days with out the boys… pathetic is right."

Riha pulled her self upright, "Well I say we do something about it."

"What did you have in mind?" Sarah loved that the other girl's accent deepened when she got determined.

"I say we forget all about them for the rest of the weekend and …" Riha turned her head at the sound of auto pulling up and a door slamming. Conner was coming towards her quickly.

Sarah looked to see both the men alight from the car and head toward the. "They came here…." Sarah tapped her cousins' arm excitedly before rushing to the open arms of the tall lean blond.

Jareth kissed her, not caring if the entire world was watching. Looking deeply into her green eyes he whispered. "May the good Lord make us truly thankful."

"Amen." She whispered pulling his face to hers again.

Robert, watching from the living room window, looked over at the smug expression on his wife's face. "Ok, I can see he cares…." He shook his head quietly. "But he's still too old in my opinion."

Karen looked out the window at the girls and their beaus. "I'm afraid your opinion doesn't count here, dear."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Snow angels keep watch**

Jareth was the first to notice Robert standing on the porch, he planted his arm steadfastly about Sarah's waist and resolutely walked toward the man staring at them. "Mr. Williams, I hope you'll forgive our impromptu decent upon your holiday. We simply could not go another day without seeing the girls." Jareth extended his free hand toward the man.

Robert, finding it hard to keep the amusement out of his expression, accepted the offered hand. "I see." He now looked toward the young man hugging the Irish girl.

Seeing the concern on Robert's face Jareth gestured for the couple to come forward. "Mr. Williams, may I present to you Mr. Conner Channing of Brigthton. Conner this is Mr. Williams, Sarah's father and Riha's,… chaperon."

Conner extended his hand, "Sir."

Riha's eyes were bright as diamonds, "I can't believe you two drove all the way here."

"We didn't." Conner said. "Jareth flew us here and picked up this car at the airport."

"The benefits of having a company plane," Jareth boasted proudly. He looked up at Robert still towering over them on the porch.

"Won't you gentlemen come in?" Robert waved toward the house. "Karen is most likely getting coffee."

Jareth, his arm still securely attached to Sarah took the first step up. "Thank you, sir." He followed Sarah into the family home and took a look at the foyer's décor. "You've a lovely home." He said as Karen joined them in the foyer.

"Karen this is Jareth King," Sarah made the introduction. "Jareth this is Karen, my stepmother."

"Mrs. Williams." He bowed to her slightly.

The light in the foyer flickered, for a moment the man's appearance seemed to change. For a second the man in the dark turtle neck seemed to be wearing something else. His garments for a second resembled dark armor, and then it was gone, the vision ended. Karen blinked. "Those blasted lights again." She looked at Robert. "I thought you said you had that fixed."

Robert, who had not seen the slight fluctuation in reality, shrugged. "I'll have to call the electrician." He looked at Jareth, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about wiring would you?"

Jareth laughed, "Enough to leave it to the professions."

Karen was looking at the young man who entered with Riha. "And who is this?"

"I'm sorry." Sarah said turning, "This is Conner Channing, Riha's… boyfriend."

Karen greeted him and invited both men to join them in the dinning room for coffee and pie. They took seats as Karen and Sarah passed coffee and slices of Karen's homemade pumpkin pie around the table.

Robert kept his discussions with the younger men light. He knew if he didn't his wife would give him no peace. But Toby's reaction to Jareth was slightly disturbing. He kept staring at the man as if he were expecting some kind of sign of recognition. Robert had noticed that Jareth seemed to have unlimited patience where the boy was concerned and didn't even flinch when the child sauntered up and laid his head on Jareth's arm. Jareth looked down at the child and smiled a sad wistful smile before continuing with the conversation.

Sarah and Karen cleared away the dishes and cups. Riha stayed at the table listening to the men talk. When the kitchen was once again spic and span, Karen told Toby it was past his bedtime, holiday or no. She wanted him to get up stairs and get changed.

Toby turned to Jareth, wrapping his arm about the man's arm. "You will come back?"

Jareth looked into the boy's eyes and smiled. "I promise." He placed one hand on the boy's head. "I'll be back."

Placated the child slowly released his grip on the man's arm and went up toward the stairs humming a strange tune. Jareth watched him go with curiosity, he listened to the tune the child was humming and found himself humming as well. He looked at Robert. "Strange, I seem to know that tune…but I can't remember the words."

Robert sighed. "Must have been a popular tune, the boy has been humming it for several years." He dismissed the incident and continued getting to know the man who clearly had designs on his daughter. "So your company is doing well?"

Jareth nodded. "I'm in charge of a company that specializes in renovations of historic buildings. We try to keep the integrity of the buildings when ever we can. But it's just one of the many branches of King Industries."

Turning his attentions to Conner, Robert wondered just how much information he had a right to demand from the young man. After all, Riha was not his daughter, but she was under his roof and in his care. "And you young man, what do you do?"

Conner looked slightly embarrassed, "Nothing nearly as exciting as Jareth here, I'm a shop keeper in Brighton. I help my mother run our store. I take care of the books and keep the inventory straight. You see I've a degree in accounting."

Riha blinked. "I didn't know you have a degree."

Conner looked at her with a mildly amused gleam in his eyes. "You never asked."

Sarah returned to her seat beside Jareth, "Is the third degree over yet, Daddy?" she asked teasingly.

Robert leaned back, "Not that it will do any good." He looked at his daughter and at Riha. "These girls are underage," He said to both men. "And I'm not as modern as I often pretend to be. However I'm not a stupid man. If you both abide by my rules you may see the girls."

Jareth leaned on the table, "And your terms sir?"

Robert's eyes and Jareth's met. "No situations that could cause their reputations to be tarnished. I would like both the girls to keep their grades up, and finish school."

"I'm agreeable." Jareth said turning to glance at the young lady in question.

Robert rose from the table. "I'll excuse myself now. You are both welcome to stay for a bit longer. Good night."

Sarah watched him make his way up the stairs. She looked at Jareth, "Did he just give you permission to call on me or not?"

"He's a reasonable man." Jareth said.

"He hasn't seen your motorcycle." the girl teased.

Jareth winked, "That's why we took the plane and a car." He placed his hand over hers. "However, he's right, it's getting late and I have work in the morning."

"Your crew is working?" Sarah asked. "It's a holiday."

Jareth laughed. "Sarah, some of us work even on holidays. I have to get changes okayed by the building inspector and revisions to permits."

Conner stood up, "And we've the first day shoppers come morning." He helped Riha to her feet. "May I can you?"

"Of course." She hobbled with him over to the front door.

Jareth's hand prevented Sarah from rising. "Give them a moment." He advised. "Then we'll join them."

Sarah looked at him, enjoying seeing his face. "I'm so glad you showed up."

His hand moved up her arm and pulled her shoulder toward him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "May I always please you." Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent and shivered deliciously.

Having given Riha and Conner their space, Jareth stood. "It's time for me to go, sweetheart."

"I know." Sarah sighed. "I wish it wasn't, but I know it is."

Pulling her into his arms Jareth looked down into her eyes. "I promise you; very soon, I'll never leave your side."

Sarah locked eyes with the man. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Snow had started to fall; there was a light blanket of white as they opened the door. Sarah held out hands to catch the tiny crystals that burst and melted upon contact. She closed her hands, and had a sudden feeling of dread and sorrow. Jareth watched the girl reach out her hand, and pull back. He wanted to say something to make her feel better but could not find words.

Conner kissed the Irish girl on the cheek and waved as he stepped off the porch heading back to the car. Riha whispered for him to take care.

Jareth kissed Sarah's hand and was gone.

Two girls stood on the porch looking at the falling snow after the car pulled away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. The Solstice promise**

Riha began keeping secrets from Sarah. She had not intended to, but she found that she could not confide in her cousin her soul's content. There grew between them a dark silence that Riha covered with trips to the Library and time alone with Conner. When she and Sarah were together she found herself staring at the cousin she had gown to love with worried eyes.

Sarah had not taken notice of the growing silence, for she thought her cousin was reflecting on the growing feelings towards Conner Channing. Sarah herself had begun to study the books given her by Mrs. Channing and began a daily practice of solitude. Times when in the light of a candle she would reflect and contemplate her fate.

Megan watched the girls during those days that followed the Thanksgiving break. The end of the semester was upon them and the winter break was coming quickly. She seethed each time she saw the handsome blond man talking to Sarah. Her hate blinded her reason, and she began to make a plot to destroy not just Sarah's reputation, but her very life. Others watched Sarah's movements for her and reported to her. Megan had lost all interest in the Irish girl, all her hate was centered on Sarah.

Sarah began marking days off on a calendar, looking forward to Christmas. Yet before Christmas was the Solstice and the party to be given by Mrs. Channing for the High Feast. The last official day of school was supposed to be the twenty second. But by Wednesday, the day of Solstice the school was pretty much a graveyard of activity. Many of the students had left at the beginning of the week for an extended vacation. Megan and Ellen and Whitney were among the first to vacate the premises.

The cast had been removed from Riha's foot, and with the aid of a walking stick she was getting around fairly well. Her foot looked a bit shriveled, but the doctors had told her it would be only a short time before she'd be using it again if she kept up with her exercises. She had chosen a pair of easy to wear flats to go with the party dress she wore for the evening's festival. The flats were easier on her feet than boots or high heels. She waited quietly while Sarah finished dressing in the plaid skirt and vest she'd chosen. Her mind on the silence and the secrets she was holding. Looking up her mouth dropped as Sarah came toward her.

"Sweet Saints above us." She gasped. "You look like your great gran."

Sarah blushed. "Thank you."

Officer Smyth came to the door to let them know Conner was waiting for them in the parking lot. Since the accident they had been very careful to keep visits limited to when Sarah's parents were present to act as chaperones. Conner waited down at the car, keeping it warm for Riha. Sarah was a little disappointed when she saw that Jareth was not with him. Her heart sunk when Conner said that he'd received a call saying that Jareth might not be able to make the gathering as something had come up. Sarah had not received such a call and wondered if the man had begun to loose interest in the romance. Sitting in the back seat of Conner's Car, Sarah wished she'd stayed home instead of going to the party. She painted on a half hearted smile by the time they arrived at the Channing home.

Mrs. Channing, dressed in a long gown greeted each guest handing them a holly wrapped taper. When the bulk of her guests had arrived, she had everyone form a spiral circle in the parlor, from the center of which she stood and lit the taper of the person standing next to her. Each taper lit the next one and she gave the solstice prayer.

"_**We circle round creating sacred space,  
invoking from the Heavens holy grace.  
We call the Gods to guard our solemn rite,  
and ward this hallowed ground with walls of light.  
Let sky above and earth below unite,  
a bond established by Olympic might.  
Let fear and discord leave without a trace,  
and peace prevail within this holy place. **_

_**Let word be deed by this decree.  
As it is said, so must it be!  
Sit verbum factum hoc decreto.  
Ut dictum est, sic statim fiat!"**_

Mrs. Channing then raised a wide brimmed goblet from the little table she stood beside in the center of the room. "May this cup of cheer touch all our souls and stay with us though out this coming year." She took a sip and passed it on. Each person took a sip and passed the cup to the next person.

When the cup reached Sarah she was about to refuse it when a voice said to her softly. "It's mulled cider, take a sip." Sarah turned to see the mismatched eye of the one she thought was not coming. Taking a sip she passed the cup to him. He sipped and passed it on, leaning closer he said quietly. "She would not serve wine to this large a group. Too many under aged participants, besides mulled cider was the drink of choice with her clan. Wine was not easily had."

Mrs. Channing motioned Riha to come forward, the Irish girl recited a poem and when she finished Conner came forward. He placed a wreath of holly and ivy into the girl's hair. Lifting her hands into his, he spoke. "Before this our assembled kith and kin, I ask thee for thy hand."

Riha held his hands to her heart. "Before this our assembled kith and kin, I do here by accept your request. Here is my hand, give me thine." Conner took her left hand, slipped a _**Claddagh**_ ring on her ring finger and kissed her hand. He then looked at his mother and nodded.

Mrs. Channing took a cloth form the table and wrapped the joined hands.

"_**We swear by peace and love to stand,  
Heart to heart and hand to hand.  
Mark, O spirit, and hear us now,  
Confirming this our sacred vow." **_ She said and they repeated the vow. Mrs. Channing held a hand over each of them and said clearly. "Let it be celebrated, that Conner and Rhiannon have this day hand fasted to one another and in one years time will wed."

The guests applauded loudly and Conner and Rhiannon moved though the spiral to receive well wishes. Mrs. Channing collected all the tapers in a sand bucket. Sarah looked at Jareth, dressed in the most formal outfit she'd seen him in. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I almost didn't make it. We had a legal problem and I nearly called your father!" Jareth said as she led Sarah to a little alcove. "I've been in the state capital all day, playing politics, hence the suit."

"You clean up good." She teased.

Jareth shrugged. "So did you know about the hand-fasting?"

"No, came as a complete surprise to me." Sarah admitted looking around for the other couple. "I really should yell at her… You think living with someone you'd know what they are up to."

Jareth leaned closer. "Does Riha know all your little secrets?"

"No." Sarah blushed as she spoke. "Does anyone know all yours?"

"No." He growled, his eyes dancing wickedly. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"We're on the noon train." Sarah said quietly. "We've each got one class in the morning. And then it's off to sugar plum heaven. Karen is cooking up a storm, and she's had the tree up since the day after thanksgiving. I swear one year she's going to stick it up on Halloween."

Jareth laughed heartily. "Consider yourself lucky. I can't even get home for the season. Too much going on here, I'll be having my Yule with the boys."

"Ah the ever present Hog, Lou and Shamus eh? So where are they tonight?" she teased, Still trying to find her cousin.

Jareth looked around and then pulled her by the hand out of the parlor and down the stairs that lead out side. "Come on, too crowded here and too many distractions."

"I don't think I should…. What if Riha is looking for me?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at her and smiled. "Come on." He was not taking no as an answer. He guided her out the door and toward a car that looked totally out of place in the parking lot of the shop. He opened the passenger door and waited until she was seated, then he closed the door soundly and moved swiftly into the driver's seat. "Time to blow this pop stand," He said gunning the engine. "We need somewhere more private."

Sarah fastened her seat belt, "I thought we were coming out to your car to talk."

He gave her a devious smile and drove into the night. He drove past the town center, and past the businesses. Past the school and then past the few houses on the outskirts of town. He headed toward the hillside. "Don't look so worried Kitten." He teased. "We're just going somewhere we can talk without having to worry about what we say."

"It's a bit cold for your hillside castle, Jareth."

He pulled past the hillside cutoff and toward another road. "That's true." He motioned up the road. "There's a little inn here, only open during the ski season."

Sarah looked and saw the German styled building. "Oh that's so cute."

"Cute." He shook his head. "Women."

Sarah laughed, "You sound like daddy. He's always chiding Karen for finding things cute." Jareth parked his car, stepped into the cold night air to come around to her side to open the door. His hand was held out to her, and she left the car without complaint.

The little ski inn was quiet, just as Jareth had said it would be. There were only a few people sitting in the bar, and the dinning room was nearly empty. The materdee who'd met them at the door recognized Jareth immediately and greeted him cordially. He escorted them personally to a table in a corner that was reserved for them.

"I called ahead." Jareth said smugly.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Sarah asked as her chair was held out for her.

"I am always sure of my self." Jareth admitted. "What's more, I'm sure of you as well." He seated himself and ordered an aperitif for himself and sparkling water for Sarah. He smiled over at her confidently. "I'm a man who knows his own mind, Sarah. I'm not afraid to speak it."

"I've noticed." She studied him with the eyes of an artist awakening. "I suppose you even told Conner that we'd be leaving."

"I did indeed." Jareth sipped his drink when it was served. "Much as I enjoy a good Solstice gathering, I prefer to spend sometime alone with you." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small velvet box. "I've something for you, Sarah." He slid the box across the table. "Think of it as a Solstice gift."

Sarah looked at the box now sitting before her. "A Solstice gift?" Her eyes met his, and she pursed her lips.

"For heaven's sake woman, open it…it's not going to bite you, it doesn't have any teeth." Jareth teased.

Trembling fingers raised the lid of the little velvet box, a gasp of pleasure escaped Sarah's lips. "Oh Jareth, it's beautiful."

He stood up and removed the precious necklace from the case and drew it across her neck. "Shooting stars, so you'll always remember the night you promised yourself to me." When the clasp was connected, he let the necklace settle. Bending down he placed a kiss to her temple, then returned to his seat. "Our path lies between those stars, my dear."

Sarah fingered the silvery stars with little diamonds in their hearts. "This is so beautiful, so thoughtful."

"I'm glad you like it, Sarah." His voice was smooth as silk and delicately intimate. He reached a hand across the table.

Sarah placed her hand in his. "I wasn't expecting a gift…" She confessed. "Not until Christmas at least."

"This has nothing to do with Christmas, dear." Jareth stated. "Consider this your hand fasting gift."

"I didn't think the English honored the old tradition of hand fasting." Sarah mused.

Jareth chuckled softly. "They don't Sarah… I'm Welsh, we are a Celtic people, hand fasting is still honored among us."

"I see." Sarah felt as light as air. "There seems to be a great deal I need to learn about you."

"In time, Sarah;" He winked. "We've all the time in the world…now." The waiter brought over food and set it on the table. "I took the liberty of ordering our meal when I made our reservation." He nodded to the waiter who set things down and quietly, discreetly made his exit. "I think you'll enjoy the fare here, they have quiet the reputation with the snow birds."

"Snow birds?" Sarah asked.

"That's one of the names give to the ski crowd, darling." Jareth explained. "Do you ski?"

"No, I fall down." Sarah snickered at herself.

Jareth smiled at her, "I'll teach you." He promised kindly. "I look forward to teaching you many things, Sarah."

"That sounds slightly dangerous and very suggestive, Mr. King."

Jareth quietly agreed. "Indeed, Miss Williams…indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt a pang of regret when it came time to leave the inn. She had toughly enjoyed the meal and Jareth's company. He settled her in the car and then after strapping himself in started the engine. Sarah knew the hour was growing late, and that he was going to be taking her back to Bell Hall. Part of her wished that the evening could go on forever, that they didn't have to end this Solstice evening. She wished that she could tell the man, but feared he'd just laugh. So she kept the thought to herself as the car moved down the hillside.

Jareth pulled the car off to the side road that was the frontage road to his property on the mountain. When she looked at him quizzically he smiled. As they rounded the bend that would bring them to the clearing he'd shown her, she noticed three men sitting around a campfire. "One last stop." Jareth said pulling the car over. Coming around to her door, he teased. "Do hurry, we don't want to miss this."

Sarah wished she'd worn boots as snow slipped into her shoes. "Miss what?"

Jareth pointed up as they reached the edge of the hillside where Hog, Lou and Shamus had built a small fire to keep warm. "That." He pulled Sarah back against his chest and pointed up.

A meteor shower filled the sky, giving a light show few would even notice. Sarah could not have been more pleased or awed. Jareth whispered in her ear. "I'll leave my love between the stars, Sarah…and you'll always be able to find it."

"Jareth King… you amaze me." She sighed.

Hog, Lou and Shamus gathered behind the couple, protectively.

"Happy Solstice, my dear." Jareth kissed her cheek.

"Happy Solstice, Jareth." She snuggled into his embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Celtic Christmas**

Sarah watched the town fade into the horizon as they pulled away from the station. The train was crowded with travelers going home for the long Winter break. Sarah had understood that Jareth would not be at the station, he was busy with work, but she had the necklace to remind her of his devotions. She attributed the silence of the Irish girl to the separation from her beloved Conner.

Karen took no notice as she was monopolizing the conversation as the girls entered the family car. She pointed out the decorations in town and some new shops that had opened on Main Street. She pulled into the drive telling the girls they would love how the street looked at night with all the lights blazing.

Sarah looked at the decorations that Karen had added to the parlor, and wondered if there'd be room for the family on Christmas morning. Karen came up behind her, and whispered in her stepdaughter's ear. "I went overboard, didn't I?"

Sarah jumped nervously. "Karen, don't do that."

Her stepmother laughed at her jitters. It was then she saw the necklace of shooting stars. "This is nice, is it new?"

"It was a present." She confided to the older woman.

Karen was glad Robert was still at the office, she wanted to know more about what was going on with Sarah without Robert intimidating her into careful silence. "From Jareth?"

Sarah nodded and blushed. "Yes." She looked worried suddenly. "Don't tell Daddy."

Her stepmother nodded, "You can tell him when your ready… besides Sarah, Daddy won't notice…he's a guy," She sighed. "I could wear a diamond tiara to bed and he'd never notice unless it poked him in the eye."

Sarah giggled at the thought of Karen in a tiara going to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tree lights were on, burning softly when Sarah began to place things on the tree skirt. She had waited until everyone had gone to bed to sneak down to the parlor and place her gifts to the family under the tree. There was one gift under the tree that she was sure she'd be taking back to school, the gift for Jareth. Placing under the tree was her way of making him a small part of her holiday traditions.

Riha had heard Sarah leave the bedroom, and when she didn't come back the girl pulled on her robe to make sure Sarah was alright. She found Sarah sitting in the parlor with the tree, and looking out at the fresh snow falling outside. "Sarah, darlin' are ye alright?"

Sarah nodded and motioned the Irish girl over to see the beauty of the new fallen snow and the peaceful neighborhood that Sarah had grown up in. Standing side by side, they watched in peace as the snow began to blow softly about. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

Riha nodded, "We don't have snow like this in the village I'm from. We get snow… but not like this."

Sarah leaned her head on her cousin's shoulder. "What do you do when you're home?"

"Oh a few days before Christmas we go out looking for Holly and Ivy to decorate the house, lots of Holly over the mantel. Evergreens boughs of course are everywhere… My parents still make paper garlands and paper ornaments with little wishes written on them… There's Mistletoe hanging in doorways, and Holly and Ivy over the entry of the house. My uncle has a farm so we get fresh eggs and hens and other things from him. If dinner is at my mother's, it's a fine roast, it it's at my uncles it's a goose. My grandmother makes the Christmas cake…it's wonderful… there's candles everywhere, in windows and on tables, on the mantel… There's songs and games… And the dinner… OH Sarah, fresh hens and goose from my Uncle Thomas' farm, boiled potatoes with skins on… and jams that my mother an aunt spent putting up all fall…. It's a wonderful time." Riha reminisced with a soft smile on her face.

"It sounds wonderful." Sarah agreed. "I hope you won't miss it too much."

"Oh Darlin' I'm only too happy to be here." Riha moved toward the couch and sat down looking at the tree. "Your traditions may not be mine, but they are just as lovely. And it's so kind of you to include me."

"You're family." Sarah said stoutly. "If I were going to school in Ireland you'd do the same for me." She looked at the parlor. "Karen really out did herself this year. I think she must have used every decoration we had stored in the attic." She pointed to the little nativity on the mantle. "That was mine when I was three."

Riha pulled her feet up under her. "And were you the one to steal down to the parlor long before dawn?"

Sarah laughed. "Guilty." She curled up in the big arm chair. "Daddy would find me asleep in here with the tree on and the music playing on his stereo…." The memory gave Sarah a sad feeling. "I use to think there were angels and pixies in the tree."

"I use to think the Holly could sing on its own," Riha confessed. "I would sit in the parlor before dawn waiting to hear it…I'd fall asleep and my Da would wake me up and tell me I'd missed it."

The girls watched as the darkness of night turned to soft light of day. Sarah and Riha went to the kitchen, and started the coffee and began the preparations for the other's to rise. It would be hours until that happened, but Sarah could not go back to bed. Riha stayed up to keep her company. Sarah wondered what Jareth was doing, and felt sad that they were apart. She knew it would be weeks before she'd see him again. He had told her there was no vacation from work for a man in the building trades.

Riha handed a mug of coffee with a cinnamon stick in it to Sarah. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Thank you, Riha." She sipped the coffee. "This is nice." She sat at the kitchen table and watched the snow falling outside. "What is Conner doing today? Do he and his mother celebrate Christmas as well as Soltice?"

"Oh yes," Riha said smiling at her. "They will have a lovely Christmas dinner; the shop is closed for the holiday. He told me that they go to visit friends and family… He'll be very busy with the things his mother is planning."

"So, you're hand-fasted…" Sarah reached over to finger the ring her cousin now wore. "And have you told your family?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "But Conner is already looking into the immigration papers we'll be needing to sign."

"You're not going back to Ireland at all, are you?"

"No." Riha said firmly. "I'll be making my home with Conner, his mother thinks we should wed right after I graduate."

"And what do you think?"

"I think I'd like to wait, at least until my year of hand fasting is up." The girl sighed. "I like the idea of being engaged…and I don't want to miss a bit of it." She was tapping her toe to a rhythm in her head.

Sarah looked at the girl's foot. "What are you doing?"

Riha laughed, "Dancin' in my head." She closed her eyes. "I've got songs from home playing up here."

"Show me." Sarah challenged.

Riha began to sing an old tune, as she did she left her chair and took Sarha's hand. The girls began to dace about the kitchen. Soon both girls were laughing and spinning about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby opened his presents with the excitement only a child could express. He tore though boxes and paper as if they didn't exist, to get to the heart of the gifts. He was delighted with each thing, be it toy or something to wear. Robert and Karen watched with pleasure as the girls opened the gifts they'd been given. Soon there was only one gift left under the tree, the one to Jareth.

Sarah and Riha picked up the paper that had been tossed wildly by Toby and cleaned up the parlor. Soon everything was as Karen liked it, neat as a pin. Karen called Riha to the phone as Conner was on the line wanting to speak to his darlin'.

Sarah had dressed in her day clothes and took Merlin out for his walk. She knew Riha was going to be a while on the phone. She was enjoying walking in the new fallen snow. The town was quiet, and she headed for the park. The swans were not in the frozen pond having gone away to winter somewhere, but they would return, they always did. Sarah loved the park, but it brought strange thoughts, memories that would not come clear. Merlin barked as if he saw something, something playing tricks in the grove of trees. Sarah suddenly felt as if she was being watched from all the trees, and it gave her the willies. Her feeling of safety suddenly vanished, like smoke on a windy day. She turned, gripping the leash firmly and was going to flee. Strong leather clad hands reached out and gripped her shoulders. Sarah looked up, mismatched eyes peered back.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered lowering his face to hers.

"Jareth." She gasped in surprise. "You're here."

"Only for a few short hours…" He said taking the dog's leash from her hands.

Sarah wound her arms about him. "This is the nicest Christmas present you could have given me."

"Oh," he teased. "Does that mean you don't want the gift in the car?" The girl with green eyes laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert looked up from his paper as Sarah entered the front hall, he saw the man who followed his daughter and the dog in carrying packages in his arm. He frowned, "Mr. King." He stood to greet the man who Robert considered an interloper.

"I do hope you'll forgive me for coming uninvited and unannounced, but I'll not be able to see Sarah for weeks." He offered his hand to the girl's father. "There's some things I need to see to and they will take all my time."

Robert looked at the hand, half heartedly he accepted it. "Oh really, that's too bad." He said not meaning a word.

Jareth looked at him unflinchingly. "Some responsibilities have to come before pleasure. Sarah understands, but I didn't want the holiday to pass without my being able to see her at least once."

Robert nodded. "Well, you're here, so do come in."

Karen entered from the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight of Mr. King. Jareth smiled over at her and walked over calmly. "This is for you, Mrs. Williams." He handed a package to the woman. Toby was standing behind his mother peering out at the man. "And this," he handed a box to the boy. "Is for you, young man." One gift was left in Jareth's hand. "This is yours." He handed it to Sarah.

Sarah looked at it and smiled. "I've a gift for you under our tree."

"Do you?" He asked gently.

The girl nodded and rushed over to the tree to retrieve the gift and give it to the man who was being watched carefully by her father. She placed the box in Jareth's hands and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Jareth."

"Open your gift." He said as he looked at the pretty paper she'd chosen for his gift.

Sarah opened the box, within, covered in light tissue was a crystal angel music box. Sarah looked at him. "It's beautiful… it's so…. Unusual."

"I'm glad you like it." He placed a kiss at her forehead.

"Open yours." she said softly.

He removed the ribbon and the paper with care, as he lifted the lid off the box he smiled. He lifted the medallion out of the box. "Sarah, how thoughtful… a protection medallion." He looked at the design on the front of the silver pendant. "The Celtic trefoil Knot." He mused, then turning over the medallion he blinked, he saw the design on the reverse side but didn't comment. He looked over at the girl, his face held an expression that seemed for a moment dazed and confused. He whispered. "Thank you, Sarah." Robert cleared his throat and left the room. Jareth reached out his hand to the girl drew her closer, as her body brushed against his he smiled down into her eyes. "You do know you're standing under mistletoe don't you?" He asked.

Sarah looked up to the sprig hanging and smiled. "So I am."

Jareth watched her for a moment with eyes dancing with wicked delight. "Cait Sidhe," He crooned, "Kiss me."

Sarah leaned up, her lips brushing easily against those of the man holding the medallion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gilgamesh shook his head, "Something has changed."

Lilith nodded. "But what?"

The Old Babylonian shrugged. "What ever it is we'd best not interfere more than we have."

The Queen of the Night and Air, drew her robes close. "We must leave them to the universe now…" She agreed and walked away from the vision. She looked at the throne room of the Goblin King's castle. "He should be on his throne… we can not hide his absence much longer."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Memory reclaimed**

Jareth looked at her face when he pulled out of the kiss. His face held a satisfaction. "Cait Sidhe," he growled softly. "My own." Sarah's face was dreamy and content. "I have only a few short hours my love, and then I must leave. There are things that must been seen too… for our future." Taking a half step from her he handed the medallion to her. "Won't you put this on me?" He asked knowing the gesture was far more binding than the girl could realize.

Sarah smiled; her hands trembled with excitement, and joy that he liked the gift. "I'm so glad you like it..." She fastened the clasp and let it go. "I just felt so drawn to it… and it sort of screamed your name…"

He placed a finger to the shooting star that she wore. "I'm sure it did, Sarah….my precious…" He was finding it hard to contain himself. "How I love you…" He groaned. "Enough to allow you to turn my world… upside down." He kissed her softly.

"What a funny thing to say." She giggled as he let her up for air. "You almost make me sound dangerous."

"Far more than you know, little girl," he warned softly.

Riha came out of the kitchen, saw Sarah with the man and smiled. "When did ye get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Jareth greeted the Irish girl warmly. "How's Conner?" he wrapped his arms about Sarah, rocking her to and fro.

"Oh fine," she smiled. "He's coming down for New Years; will ye be here as well?"

Sarah looked hopefully up.

"I'm afraid not." Jareth said softly. "I've a great deal of business to straighten out. I've let a good many duties slide." He kissed Sarah's temple.

"Ah too bad," Teased the Irish girl as she walked past them into the parlor.

Jareth turned Sarah to face him. "I will be away for some time, dearest… there's many things I have to put right. When they are, I will be back to ask you a very important question." His voice was low and dangerous.

"I'll be waiting." She promised.

Karen cleared her throat, "Mr. King, would you like a cup of mulled cider?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams." He looked over at Toby who was playing with the strange wooden game the man had given him. 'Yes, my boy… you understand, even if these others do not. Play with your toy Labyrinth… you'll have a real one soon enough.' He pulled the girl with dark hair closer and breathed in her delicate scent. What she didn't know at this time could not hurt him, could it? He sipped the mulled cider slowly, savoring the flavor.

The time seemed to pass too quickly and soon he was pulling on his coat again. Sarah walked him out to his car. He pulled her close, forcefully, holding her in arms that were like steel bands. His mouth took hers before she could protest; slowly he dissolved what little resistance she had. His tongue slid into her mouth and he tasted the prize he'd waited so long for. He felt a great sense of anticipation and exhilaration. She was his, even if she didn't know it, she was his. He looked meaningfully into her mysterious green eyes, growling from the back of his throat. "I'll never let you go." He swallowed hard, "Never."

Sarah felt dizzy, like she should remember something, but it was just out of reach. "Promise?" She asked softly.

He cupped her face with his leather clad hands. "Forever, Sarah." He kissed her once more.

She gave herself to the kiss, and warmed. "Forever," she repeated softly, in a dreamlike state.

Jareth smiled, victoriously. "When I return, Sarah we will be having a very long talk." He moved away from the girl and toward the driver's side of the car. "At the end of our talk, I intend to take steps to make sure you never leave me."

"Sounds ominous," she teased as she shut his door.

He rolled down the window. "It's meant to." He winked and blew a kiss to her as he drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith paced the throne room; she was followed by little goblins that paced behind her mimicking her moves. Gilgamesh watched her pace, knowing she could find no peace.

"He should be_** here**_!" She cried out as she paced. "His absents is going to be noticed."

"How could it be?" Gilgamesh asked as he took a seat. "You've been very diligent in covering for him."

"I am not the Goblin King!" The woman raged.

"No," a cocky voice agreed. "You are not."

Lilith turned to the sound, and gasped, "Jareth? Jareth my darling boy, is that really you?"

Dressed in his dark armor and looking more powerful than he'd ever looked, he bowed toward his mother. "Hello to you too, Mother." He cast a stray glance at the man seated. "Do I know you?"

"No." Gilgamesh said lightly. "You may know of me though." He extended a hand to the handsome young Fae King. "I was called Gilgamesh."

"Ah, the Babylonian," Jareth took the extended hand. "I have heard of you." He then looked at his mother. "I take it you and my Mother are responsible for my being reunited with my memory and the girl who caused this chaos my life has turned into." His voice held a hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed." The older King nodded. "If I may ask what was it that jogged your memory back into place?"

Jareth fingered the Medallion. "This," He said. "The girl must not have looked at the back side." He turned it to show the older man.

Lilith also took a look, "It's a Labyrinth."

"Aye, Mother, it is." He looked at her with wicked eyes. "She placed it upon me with her own hands."

"Jareth!" The Queen of the Night scolded her son. "You tricked that girl into that if I know you."

"Requested, Mother," He winked. "I didn't even have to resort to tricks to trap sweet Sarah." He moved past the woman and went to his throne. He dropped down and hitched his leg lazily over the side rail; "Ah, good to be home." The very walls of the Castle seemed to tremble with the return of the Goblin King. From every corner of the palace little goblins scurried to fill the room with joyous sounds. Jareth smiled wickedly enjoying the adulations of his subjects. "Let there be music!" He cried out. "Daddy's home!"

Gilgamesh chuckled watching the young Fae interact with the goblin horde in the throne room. He saw the look of worry on the face of the King's beautiful mother. "Lilith." He called her softly to him. When she was standing closer he warned. "We've interfered; the fates must now sort this out."

"He's up to something," She warned. "And it could spell disaster." She looked over her shoulder to where her son was celebrating his return. "It will spell disaster."

"You wanted him restored." The old Babylonian reminded her. "He is restored." He stood up. "My work here is done, I will now return to the peace of my palace. I would suggest you do the same."

Hot eyes, dark as night and black as the void she ruled glared at him. "You would have me unleash his fury on that poor unwary girl?"

Her passion gave him a strange pleasure. "I would," He nodded. "She must face her actions as must he." He looked at the happy Goblin King who was consorting and plotting with the horde before him. "It is their problem now, my dear."

The Queen of the Night shrugged. "And if he means to harm her?"

"Look at him," Gilgamesh offered softly. "If he plots anything, it's how to draw the innocent girl into his bed." The Old King began to walk out of the throne room, knowing full well the woman would follow, needing to finish the dispute.

"She's a child," Lilith bellowed.

Swiftly the old man put his arm about the Queen. "You and I both know that is not true… now, perhaps I can offer you a diversion so you're not so inclined to continue to interfere." He pulled her hard up against himself. "Come to my palace, beautiful Queen of the Night. Allow me to show you the pleasures to be had there."

Lilith purred. "A most agreeable offer," she looked back toward the way they had just come. "But my son…"

"Is a big boy," Gilgamesh stated. "Let them take their fates from here… as we do the same." He nuzzled her. "You wanted my help to restore your son, he's restored…you owe me a debt and I intend to collect, just as he intends to drag his Sarah back here where she belongs." He smiled. "Come Lilith, let the children play…"

She sighed, "Alright."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth laughed as the goblins filled him in on what had happened in his absence. He knew the three traitors were still in the Human Realm, still trapped in human for; 'Serves them right.' He snickered.

Goblins danced, singing and celebrating. The King, lounging in his throne fingered the Celtic Knot on the medallion. Placed there by Sarah herself, binding her to him, and he to her, he fully intended to make the most of it. The taste of her was still fresh in his mouth and the feel of her in his arms fresh in his memory. He savored the taste of her, and the memory of her falling in love with his humanized recent past. "Oh Sarah, how I will enjoy the days to come," he said aloud. The goblins stopped dancing looked at him with expressions that ran from bemused to bewildered. "I'm going to extract pound for ounce my revenge on her." He snorted tossing back his head and allowing his hair to dance on the breeze as he laughed cruelly. "When I finish with her, she's going to wish I never gave her the power of wishes!" the horde remained silent, he looked at them, they looked back with uncertainty. "Well," he ordered tersely, "laugh!" They looked at each other and then back at the man who was practically lying across the throne. They began a soft tether of laughter building to cackles and chuckles and screeches. Jareth leaned back, throwing his head back farther he roared.

He drew a single crystal, perfect in shape and size out of the air. It filled with the image of the girl. "Oh precious thing," he teased the sphere's image. "You refused your dreams, fine… we'll try nightmares!"

Goblins danced wildly across the throne room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. New Year, old troubles**

Riha looked at Sarah sitting on the window seat; she'd been there for several hours now. "Sitting and brooding is gonna do ye no good." Riha warned.

Sarah shrugged, "I can't seem to make it any better." She looked back at the gray skies and the approaching night. "It's New Years Eve, and he can't be here. I haven't heard from him all week."

The Irish girl sat down on the bed she'd been using. "Would ye like me to tell Conner I canna go with him this evening? We could stay here and keep ye company."

Sarah shook her head, "No, Conner and you deserve a lovely evening…" there was a new note of maturity in the girl's voice. "I wouldn't ask you to give that up, anymore than I'd ask Karen and Daddy to stay home. I really don't mind sitting with Toby tonight." She pulled herself together. "Besides, Conner is coming all this way. We canna disappoint him, now can we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen moved about the master bedroom franticly, looking for the missing shoe that matched the one on her foot. "Robert, I can't find my shoe." She cried out.

Robert was in the master bath tying his tie, "Look under the bed, Karen." He groaned. "Right now for ten cents I'd say chuck it and stay home." He came out to find her reaching under the bed. "Why are we going to this thing, can you tell me that?"

Sitting up on her bent legs she smiled and held up her missing shoe. "Because the senior partners are demanding your presences, and you want to be promoted."

"I have the strangest feeling…" He said fussing with the tie that would not sit right. "I really don't like the idea of Sarah being alone… maybe we should ask Mrs. Miller to just keep an eye…"

"Not on your life!" Exclaimed the strawberry blond shaking her shoe for emphasis; "That old hag hates Sarah. I wouldn't put it past her to make up some silly story to get Sarah in trouble. No, Robert, no…" She stood up and slipped her foot into the shoe. "Sarah will be fine."

Robert sat down. "She's been acting strange all week…"

"She's in love, you remember what that's like, don't you?" Karen gave him a look that told him not to argue.

"Love." He muttered.

Smoothing her dress and checking herself in the vanity mirror Karen nodded. "Yes, Robert, your little girl is in love." She motioned him to stand and she fixed his tie.

"He's too old for her." Robert muttered.

"Right," Karen said smoothing the tie and his shirt collar. "He must be nearly the same difference in age as you are to me."

Robert winced. "Karen…"

"Let it go." She warned. "Tonight you have bigger worries than Sarah's love life."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conner stood on the doorstep; he smiled as Sarah opened the door. "Hello Sarah." He greeted the girl who would one day be his in law warmly. "Is Riha ready?"

"Oh yes, been ready for hours." She invited him in. "She'll be right down."

Toby was sitting in the parlor playing with the wooden toy that had become his favorite. He looked up at the man in the foyer for a moment then went back to his toy. Sarah moved to the stairs and called up for her cousin. Robert came down the stairs and smiled over at Conner.

"Evening Conner," He extended a hand in greeting.

The younger man took it and gave a firm handshake, "Evening Mr. Williams."

Sarah looked at Karen coming down the stairs in a pink cocktail dress that looked almost too good to be true. "Nice Karen," She commented sweetly.

Pirouetting, the full skirt floating about her, Karen giggled like a school girl. "I just love this dress and I get so few chances to wear it."

Robert brought his wife's wrap over to her. "Sarah, remember, if you need us…for any reason.."

Sarah nodded, "I'll call." She then paused. "Whoa, _**déjà vu**_." She groaned.

Robert raised a brow, "Sarah, pay attention." He warned. "It's going to be late when we get back."

Sarah smiled, "Daddy, I've baby sat before… remember?" She kissed her father. "Go, have a good time, get noticed by the senior partners and buy Karen a Mink."

Karen shook her head, "Sable!"

The two women giggled, as Robert sighed in exasperation.

Conner wisely kept still during this, he whispered good night as Sarah's parents exited. He looked up the stairs, Riha was coming down slowly, "Here's my girl."

Riha looked at Sarah again. "We could stay home…" she whispered.

"Go! Have a good time." Sarah ordered.

Moments later she was standing in the door waving the young couple off. Shutting the door she looked about the foyer, something seemed so familiar about the feeling of the dark room. She snapped on the one light and tried to shake off the feeling that something was impending.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat on his throne, watching the girl in his crystal. He smiled, as he tossed the crystal into the air where it burst into glitter. "Hold the fort boys; daddy's going to go sweet talk mama." He left the throne, changing into mundane styled garments just before transforming into an owl and flying out the window. Goblins gathered at the window waving and wishing him luck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat watching Toby play; he had been mesmerized by the wooden toy for hours now. He never seemed to get bored by it. He had been quietly playing since before she'd fed him his dinner and was only too happy to go back to playing once they were finished eating. This was the easiest babysitting job she'd ever had.

The lights flickered, and Sarah sat on the edge of the couch. Toby stopped playing, he looked at Sarah and smiled strangely. For a moment in the flickering light he didn't look quite like himself. Sarah jumped when the frond door knocker began banging. She gave a nervous laugh and muttered to herself. "Good going Sarah."

Entering the foyer she looked at the antique clock that Karen prized. The light at the front door flickered and went out as she opened the door. She looked up into mismatched eyes and a face that made her heart skip a beat as her pulse raced. "Jareth," she breathed his name.

He entered the house, cocked his head to one side and graced her with his smile. "Sarah." His voice was soft. He shook the snow off his coat and removed it as he watched her close the door.

"I had no idea you were back." She said sounding nervous but happy.

He placed the coat over the rail of the staircase. "Just got in," he said. "I hope you don't mind my dropping by unannounced." He looked at the dark and silent house, the only lights were in the foyer and the parlor. "No one home tonight?"

"It's New Year's eve, Jareth. My parents are at a party given by my father's senior partners." She motioned him to the parlor. "Conner came by and took Riha out… old Toby here and I are keeping company until it's time for him to go to bed."

Toby ran to Jareth and warmly welcomed him. The man lifted the boy up and looked at him with equal warmth. "How's my boy?" he asked softly.

"Fine," Toby laid his head on the man's shoulder.

Sarah put a hand to the little boys back, "It's getting close to bed time Toby." She said.

Mismatched eyes studied the child's face. "Sarah, it is a special occasion."

The girl shook her head, "He's up an hour past his bed time now as it is. You've no idea how grumpy he'll be if he does not get enough sleep."

"Turns into a goblin eh?" the man teased.

Sarah laughed, "He makes goblins look tame."

The man laughed smoothly, "Alright but let me help put him down." He offered softly, and the little boy nodded happily as he wound arms about the man tightly.

Sarah looked toward the stairs; "I don't know…" she was suddenly edgy and panicky.

"Trust me, Sarah." Jareth crooned.

Biting her lower lip she looked at the stairs again and against her better judgment she nodded. Secretly she was glad her parents were not home, and would not know she'd allowed the man access to the upper floor. He motioned her to lead the way and he followed carrying the happy little boy. Sarah was glad he was already in his pajamas and she didn't have to fight with him.

Jareth set the boy down on his bed and pulled the covers back. "In you go, my lad." He said with firmness. As the boy hunkered down between the sheets, Jareth smoothed the blanket and tucked it in. "Now say your prayers." He commanded. Toby clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. The man sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the words. When the child had finished he leaned forward and placed his lips softly to the brow of the blond child.

Sarah stood back watching, her heart racing. He shouldn't be up here, shouldn't be in Toby's room.

Jareth grinned at the boy, "Sleep well, little man." Toby cuddled the toys that were in his bed, the old love worn bear and the little dwarf. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly. Jareth stood up, smiled down at the boy knowing he was being watched by the nervous girl. Turning he placed a finger to his lips, warning her not to make a sound. He motioned her into the hall and as he exited the room switched off the light and pulled the boys door shut. He looked at the girl standing in the hall, looking vulnerable. He leaned on the frame of the door, eyeing her with a hunger that needed to be met. The light in the hall flickered and the girl looked up at it warily.

Jareth moved leisurely, at a snail's pace, raising one hand to her face. He cupped her chin, and then stroked her cheek, finally sliding the hand to her throat and pulling her to him. His face was a breath away from hers; he saw the panic in her green eyes and lowered his mouth to hers. Her response was instant, and undeniable. His other hand went to her waist, and his throat vibrated as he growled softly.

Sarah trembled in his arms, "Jareth… we should be up here." She said in alarm trying to pull back.

Jareth held her; he knew she was going nowhere. "Shouldn't we?" She shook her head viciously and he chuckled. "Worried my pet? Who is it you don't trust, Sarah? Is it me, or you?"

"Both." She said swiftly.

"Now tell me what I want to hear," He crooned into her ear. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Jareth, this isn't a good place for that." She shivered. Her mouth went dry and she gasped for breath. The man kissed her throat just below her ear, and she felt her reserve melt. "Jareth, please… I'm not strong enough to resist you."

"Then don't resist, Sarah… Give in." He suggested as he continued to kiss her. "Don't defy me." He let his tongue seek her inner ear.

"Jareth," she trembled, her mind screaming warnings. "What did you just say?"

He smiled. "I said don't resist, give in." he teased. He chuckled softly. "Would you prefer to sit on your parent's couch and make-out?"

Sarah blinked. "Jareth…" she bit her lip. "You shouldn't be up here… this was a mistake…"

"Sarah, darling," He cupped her face. "If I wanted to have my wicked way with you, and the thought is tempting… do you really think there'd be any place safe for you?"

She shook her head. "No," she confided.

He pulled back. "Your virtue is safe for tonight, my love." He sounded very pleased with himself. Turning he headed for the stairs and the parlor. "Come Sarah, we've things to discuss."

She stood riveted to the spot where he'd only moments ago been kissing her. "Discuss?"

He was at the bottom of the stairs. "Our future," he crooked a finger and motioned her to join him. Without waiting for her he strolled into the parlor and took a seat in one of the armchairs her father favored. He looked regal and powerful, even dangerous.

Sarah entered the room and the lights began to flicker. "That's so strange" she commented. "They've been doing that all night…. But there's no reason for it… I mean there's no storm or …anything." She looked at the man regarding her with hunger in his eyes. "Do you have to look at me like that?"

"Like what?" He leaned his head back, his eyes becoming narrow slits.

"Like I'm something you've been yearning for." She shivered, now in the room but keeping a good distance between her and the man who was so very commanding.

"But darling, you are." He teased licking his lips. Cocking his head to one side, he whispered. "When are your parents due home?" his voice was casual, as if he'd asked about the weather.

"I don't know, around one or two…." She felt a chill go though her. "I imagine that Riha will be home long before Daddy and Karen."

Making himself comfortable he crooked his finger, calling her closer. "Come here, baby." The lights flickered again and this time stayed off, Sarah froze to the spot. Jareth crooned. "Come Sarah."

She could hear his voice, and in the dim light of the room, she could make out his silhouette. "The lights…"

"Forget the lights," He soothed, "Come here." He now patted his legs. Throwing caution to the wind, she moved closer.

Jareth smiled as her hand slipped into his, he knotted hid fingers into hers and pulled her down into his lap. He looked at her in the dim light, without words he commanded her. His lips possessed hers and she melted into him. "Sarah." He droned tenderly.

"I'm not ready." She whispered with regrets.

"I'm not taking you, just yet, previous." He kissed her again. "I know you're not ready yet." His hands held her firmly to him, "But soon."

Sarah looked at the man, in the darkness his face almost glowed. "I feel like there's something I should say… something I've forgotten."

Jareth stiffened for a moment; he relaxed when he perceived that Sarah didn't remember. "Sarah, I have to know, do you want me?" His voice sounded uncertain.

She nodded, and answered quietly. "Yes, but something deep inside me is afraid of just how much."

Jareth smiled to him-self, '_**Love me, fear me, do as I say…**_' The wicked plans he had been forming the past few days vanished like mist in the sun. "You've promised yourself to me, and I'm holding you to that promise." He said at last.

"Jareth," her voice quivered.

He held her close, "Don't talk, don't think, and don't worry." He tightened his grip. "Just love me, little Sarah. Love me." He closed his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert cursed softly as he flicked the swithch and found the light would not come on. "Must be a problem in the wiring again." He muttered. Karen pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the parlor. Robert looked, and frowned. In the armchair sat Jareth King, in his lap was Sarah, and they were both fast asleep. Karen pulled him away from the room and up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**** The bait**

January was over, as if it had never begun, it was over. The girls had worked hard on all their studies and the terms. Sarah had awoken on New Years Day to find herself in Jareth's lap, and that was the last she'd seen of him. He had not called nor had he sent her letters. He had left her parents home telling her there was a lot of lose ends he had to tie up, and not to worry if he was gone for some time.

Riha also seemed to be having man problems. She had come in on New Years Day, just as Jareth was leaving. She had rushed up to the bed room and refused to speak. Even after they had returned to school, she refused to discuss the problems she was having with the handsome young Mr. Channing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He paced, hands clasped behind him, and a riding crop held between them. He had been pacing for a very long time. He knew that because the goblins were not making any noise, they were perched on ledges and sills and watching. Mouths open and eyes popped, but watching. He would pause and they would take long drawn breaths. When he'd begin walking again the breaths were released sounding like leaking balloons.

It was a conundrum, what to do about the girl. When he was away from her, he came up with a myriad of plans on how to make her suffer. When he was with her, he had softened, fallen victim to her… what? She was beautiful, for a mortal, he'd give her that. She also possessed wit, and cunning. He liked that in a woman. He hated women who fawned, who could not carry on a conversation or be challenging. No one could ever accuse Sarah of not being a challenge. She was cruel; she had cut him to ribbons in the stair room with out a second though. Yet, he had seen a touch of remorse at the last moment before he transformed, hadn't he? He had seen her be kind as well, and generous. Had she not put herself in danger and taken time away from her quest to rescue Ludo? Had she not forgiven Hoggle for his betrayal of her and the quest? Yes, she could be most generous and loving and even faithful. She was a most complex woman.

He paced past the pit, and the little goblins watching him from its depths. In all the time he'd been alive, and that was a very long time indeed, he'd never met anyone like Sarah. She drove him to distraction. He unclasped his hands, and placed one on the Celtic knot she'd given him. What was it she'd said? That it called out to her? He stopped pacing and looked thunderstruck. The medallion had called out to her! His knees shook and threatened to buckle. Perhaps he'd gone about it all wrong from the start, could that be? Could it be that he was not meant to conquer her, but to be conquered by her? Jareth closed his eyes, and took a long breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the section of books Dr. Rygil had sent her off to. She'd been given a list of books to find and a cart to drag them back to him in. One title held her captive from the moment she spotted it. 'The world of the Goblin', she could not understand why she was so drawn to the book, until it fell open on the cart. There, on the old yellowed page was a woodcutting. It was a face, a face she knew well. It was Jareth. Her head began to pound, as if a hammer was trying to break out of her skull.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith sat looking at the view; she'd been here for a month now and loved the peacefulness. The sun was beginning its languid decent from the sky. Shadows played in the valley below, as well as across the mountains. In the pale gold light that enhanced the sunset she stood. Gilgamesh joined her with a goblet of wine. He passed the cup to her and watched as she sipped.

"This is truly a paradise." She said in the voice of one who was about to voice regrets.

The old Babylonian frowned. "Then why leave?"

"I've duties." She placed a hand to the face of the man who was now so important to her. "And I would like to believe you understand that."

"I understand," He whispered. "I had hoped, though…"

Lilith pursed her lips, "For something permanent? Come now, we both know that's not likely. Long-lasting relationships are far and few between among our kind."

Gilgamesh looked to the sunset. "You were never married."

"No." Lilith sighed, saddened by her own confession. "I never cared for anyone long enough to stay… I loved…. I was loved… and I had children…but no, I've never married."

"I was married." He said, trying not to make comparisons. "It is commitment, but it is worth it."

Placing her head on his shoulder she sighed. "Dearest King, I love you… I do…but …"

He kissed her forehead. "No more words, my dear." He resigned himself. "Just let us have this one last sunset."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan looked at Ellen, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; she went white as a ghost." Ellen said with excitement. "She's losing it!"

"I told you that phonied up picture in that book would get her!" Megan laughed. "We'll have old kooky Williams begging for mercy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tommy looked at the two girls sitting up in the gallery looking glummer than two teens had a right to feel. He brought coffee up personally to the table and sat down. "Riha, you look like you just lost your best friend." He turned to Sarah, "You don't look much better."

The Irish girl was quietly removing her___** Claddagh**_ ring. "I have." She admitted. "Conner and I are… no more." She pushed the ring away.

Sarah forgot her own woes, "Riha, you should have said something!" She reached a hand out. "What happened…I thought…"

"So did I," Lamented the Irish girl. "But I should have known better… my fate is sealed and there's not a thing to be done about it…when spring comes I go back to Ireland, alone."

Tommy frowned. "Conner just up and left you?"

"No, Tommy, darlin' man… he made a demand I could na give him." The girl was embarrassed and didn't want to say more.

Sarah waited until the man had left the table. "Ri, you said something a long time ago… something about caring about Conner, but that your fate was spoken for…."

Nodding the girl sighed. "Tis true…." She smiled softly at her cousin and held out a hand. "But tis not yer problem cousin mine."

Sarah felt a chill go though her when she held Riha's hand. "You're not well." She said softly. "Are you?" Riha shook her head, and Sarah tightened her hold. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Say what, Sarah? Oh by the way I'm dying…." Her voice took on a sarcasm Sarah had never heard. And bitterness soaked her words. "I tried to grab onto a moment's happiness… more fool I!" She shook it off. "Enough… I'll not have what time I've left here in this country colored with tears and sorrow…"

Sarah nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in his throne, his hands clasped between his legs and his head down. That is how his mother found him.

"Young scoundrel!" she admonished. "What are you doing sitting here brooding?"

Mismatched eyes ventured upward, "Mother, would you say I'm a good man?"

"A good man?" she moved forward. "What do you mean a good man?"

"A good man!" He roared. "Am I a good man?"

"No." She said quickly. "You are not a good man. You are a brooding, spoiled and powerful Fae who wreaks havoc!"

Defeated he fell back. "Then I don't deserve a second chance with Sarah."

"Nonsense." She muttered. "Boy what does being a good man have to do with it?'

"Sarah deserves a good man." He lamented. "A man who can protect her, and uphold her faith, a man who strives…."

"You asked the wrong question." Lilith announced. "You should have asked me if you were a good King…. One whose concerns are for his Kingdom and his people. One who strives to rule with justice… One who has always protected the little ones…. One who upholds a faith older than recorded time!" He looked up at her and straightened up. "You are a good King! A spoiled man, but a good King…. And Sarah deserves the man she dreamed of since she was a child….A King…"

Jareth smiled, stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Ah thank you mother." He looked more at peace. "I'm going to go to her…. Reveal myself and take my chances."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah held the book 'The world of the Goblin' in her hands as she entered the office of Dr. Rygil. She handed it to him with the page she was concerned with marked. "What do you know about this?" she asked.

Rygil took the book, opened the page and looked, his face changed. "Where did you find this?" He asked turning the book over and over. "Sarah, where did you find this?"

"It was on the list you gave me to look for…" She said in answer.

He shook his head, "No, I never asked for this…." He looked at the woodcutting. "Sarah this book is a fake… There's never been a book by this title. Look at the pages… they are… made to look old but they are… new. And this woodcutting? Look, it's too crisp…" He handed the book back to her. "I don't know where you got it, but it does not belong in our collection."

Frowning Sarah asked. "Who has access to the list you leave me?"

"I have no idea, why?"

Sarah opened the page and looked at the woodcutting. "This is a good likeness of the man I'm seeing… a man someone does not want me to see…but who?"

"Do you have any enemies?" Rygil asked softly, taking the book again to look at the woodcutting.

"The only one I can think of who hates me this much is Megan…." Sarah drew a long breath. "Soon as Jareth returns I'd better let him know."

Dr. Rygil handed the book back to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ellen raced to where Megan was sitting having coffee. "We've got trouble."

"We do?" Megan asked without concern. "What kind?"

"Sarah Williams…." Ellen looked around making sure she was not overheard. "She showed that phonied up book to Dr. Rygil…"

Megan's face took an angry turn. "Shit! I suppose that old geezer told her it was a fake." When Ellen nodded, Megan shoved her coffee aside. "Well then that leaves me only one alternative. I've a little Valentines gift for Sarah." She pulled a notebook out of her large bag she carried. Out of the note book dropped several sheets of paper with the King Industries header. Megan made a face that spoke of evil victory, "A little note from lover boy for her to meet him at their secret place."

"They have a secret place?"

"Indeed they do…" Megan began to write, using a copy of Jareth's actual handwriting for a model. "He has a track of land up in the old mining hillside… I followed them once… and I went back when no one was there…. I found a lovely old shaft… and that's where we are going to put Miss Williams… down a mine shaft!"

Ellen squirmed in her seat. "That's a bit drastic isn't it?"

"What do I care?" Megan growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the note, she was glad that at last she was hearing from the man but wondered why he had not just come to see her. The invitation to come up to their hillside was one she was only too happy to receive. She felt all the misery of missing Jareth dissipate with the anticipation of seeing him. Leaving the note on the table, she pulled on her coat and headed out the door. The work crew was just calling it a day. Sarah called out to one of the men, one she'd come to know in the months she'd lived in Bell hall. "Tim! Oh Tim, can I hitch a ride?"

Tim smiled; "Where to?"

"There." She pointed to the hillside, "Up near the ski lodge."

"Sure, I have to make a run up there anyway." Tim opened the passenger's door on his truck. "The boss wants some supplies delivered up there."

"Have you seen Jareth?" She asked as she lumbered into the cab of the truck.

"Nope, not for weeks…" Tim said. "But that's not unusual….he's very busy you know."

"Yes, I know." She pulled her gloves on tighter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riha picked up the note, read it and looked out the window to see Sarah getting in a truck. She read the note again and shook her head. She pulled on her coat and moved down toward the few workers who were getting ready to leave. "Does anyone know where Sarah Williams was going?"

One man looked up, "Sarah?" He looked and saw Tim's truck had left. "She must have hitched a ride with Tim up to the old camp."

Riha looked from them up toward the hillside. "I don't like it…" she whispered. "No, I don't like it at all." The trucks were pulling out and she flagged down the one that contained the man who'd seen Sarah leave. "Would you mind giving me a lift that way?"

"Sure, hop in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hillside was slippery; the snow had melted into slush that was like slime. Sarah found herself fighting to keep her footing. "Jareth!" she called. "Jareth!" She looked down and saw boot prints, large ones. She smiled thinking it must be his, and she followed the prints. They ended at a large gapping dark hole in the hillside. "Jareth." She called cautiously. She moved closer and looked into the darkness. "Jareth?"

Hands, belonging to an unseen assailant shoved her from behind. She never saw it coming, but she heard the maniacal laughter as she plunged into the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riha exited the truck and thanked the driver. "Sarah!" She called out, but received no reply. Fear welled up, and she moved quickly sipping on the mush beneath her feet. "Sarah!" Seeing the two sets of boot prints she followed. When they ended, she frowned. There was a muddy mess at the opening of the dark hole. She moved closer. "Sarah? Sarah, are you in there?" She heard a moan and she cried out. "Sarah?" Hands grabbed her, and shoved her with force down into the pit. The last thing Riha heard was laughter and a voice saying. "That's one less dirty foreigner we have to worry about."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Down the rabbit hole**

Falling was such a familiar sensation, yet Sarah felt there was something missing as she hit rock walls and felt the sharp ends of jagged rocks tear into her coat and then her skin. What was missing, she wondered, what was not there to …help her… She landed with a dull thud at the bottom of the steep shaft. The incline was far to steep to allow her to climb back up, that is if she'd been able to move. She was conscious, aware of her surroundings and her predicament. 'Trap' her mind shouted to her. She'd heard the laugh as she plunged into the darkness, and now tried to remember the sound of that laugh. She knew she'd heard it before. Moments later she'd heard someone calling her name from above. Then a scream and she was landed on by something gone limp.

Sarah could not make out the voices talking above, but she didn't care about them. She was more concerned with who it was that had just landed on top of her. She reached into the pocket of her coat, remembering her little light on the end of the key ring she kept in the coat. Pressing the end she dreaded what she feared she'd see. The face was smudged with coal soot, there was a long dark gash on the side of the face, but it was unmistakable. Riha had come after her and had been assaulted by the same people who'd tossed her into the shaft. Only it didn't look like Riha had been as lucky as Sarah, she was unconscious, and very pale.

"Riha…" Sarah softly spoke her name. "Riha, open your eyes. Come on, open your eyes." Her voice trembled with fear as she spoke, trying to revive the Irish girl. Sarah didn't like the looks of the gash on Riha's face, nor the fact that it was bleeding so strongly. There were other injuries that she knew could be problems. She was worried that the girl had reinjured her leg. "Riha, come on, I need you to wake up."

The Irish girl coughed, and moaned. "Sarah?"

Sarah had taken the linen handkerchief out of her pocket and was dabbing lightly at the gash, trying to see how much damages were done. "Sit still dear," She warned. "You've got a nasty gash here, and I'm trying to see how bad it really is." she kept dabbing. "Did you hurt your leg again in the fall?"

"No, " Riha moaned. "I don't think so."

Sarah held the penlight and looked at the gash. "This is going to need stitches, but I've got it cleaned off as best I could." She looked down at her cousin's eyes, "What did you come out here for?"

"To warn you…" Riha laughed, "Looks like I came too late."

Sarah brushed the hair off her cousin's face. "Oh Riha…." She moved the light, flashing it over her cousin, "Can you sit up?"

The girl complied and looked about the cavernous pit. "We're stuck?"

"Yep." Sarah shook her head as she huddled close to her cousin. "At least we're out of the elements… they were talking about snow…."

Riha huddled close, "I'm already cold."

Sarah nodded and pulled herself even closer. "Keep talking."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth drove onto the campus early on Valentines morning. He found his men working on the renovations to Bell hall. He waved at Hog, his crew chief. "Seen Sarah this morning?"

Hog shook his head, "Not her or Riha… they must be sleeping in."

Jareth looked up to the rooms above the hall. He smiled at the thought of Sarah asleep, so near. He walked up the steps and greeted the security guard. "Have you seen the girls?" He pointed to the loft.

The guard frowned. "They're not here." He said with a huff. "Never came home last night."

"Came home from where?" Jareth became concerned and grabbed the guards arm.

"I don't know." The guard said not enjoying this treatment.

Jareth left him and moved back down toward the construction crew. "Did anyone see Sarah yesterday? Or Riha?"

Tim was pulling a sheet of dry wall from the truck. "I saw Sarah yesterday… drove her up toward the ski lodge, late yesterday afternoon. Left her off near the old mine camp." He called.

One of the other men told Jareth he'd driven Riha up to the camp. Jareth went back to the guard. "I have to get into the studio; do you have a spare key?"

The guard, now alert that this was a serious matter nodded, leading the way they both went up to the studio taking the stairs two at a time. They opened the door, began searching the room for a clue. Jareth found the note sitting on the table. "I didn't write this…" He said his heart racing. Sarah, his Sarah was in danger and he had to move swiftly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had kept talking, until they were hoarse, and then could talk no more. Slowly each of the girls gave into sleep. Strange dreams plagued Sarah, shafts, long and dark, but with a thousand hands holding onto her as she plummeted to the base of a pit. Strange voices, hoops and howls, surrounded her. She felt turned around, and lost. She was surrounded by walls, walls that kept changing their positions. And a voice kept teasing her, '_**Even if you find the center, you'll never get out again.**_' It taunted over and over. She was running most of the time in the dream, and then she was not. She was holding onto a tree, trying not to lose her balance. Somewhere in the distance she could see a figure, waiting for her, a hand stretched out and a voice calling to her. _**His**_ voice, _**Jareth**_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth drove the winding road like a madman, he was certain Sarah was in trouble. In the car, alone he drew a crystal, and commanded it show him the girl. He could see her and the Irish girl as well. Her face was troubled, and smudged with coal dust.

Hog, Lou and Shamus followed with a truck that had equipment they might need to rescue the girls.

"I'm coming Sarah." He said aloud. "I'm coming."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Still in the dream, Sarah moved closer to the outstretched hand, shyly placing her's in it. "You found me." She said softly.

"Of course," Jareth said confidently. "I will always find you."

Sarah looked at him; his garments were different, like some kind of costume. She looked around and the woods she'd been in were gone. They were in some kind of pavilion. "I don't like it here." She said suddenly, pulling away from him. "I don't want to be here."

Jareth smiled at her, it was a cold icy smile. "But here is all there is, Sarah."

She could hear snickers. "No." she closed her eyes, balling her fists and raising them to her temples. "No, I won't do this… I don't want to be here. You're asking too much!"

"I ask so little." His voice was fading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked around and saw the foot prints in the slush. The predicted snow had not arrived, and the prints were still clearly visible; "Hog! This way." He cried as the other pulled in. He followed the tracks like an expert hunter. "Bring rope!" He saw the muddy mess at the entrance of the shaft that had a covering pried away and missing. "Damn, who did that?"

Hog and Lou were racing behind him with ropes, flashlights and other equipment, Shamus was getting the first aid kit as he felt they may need it.

Jareth turned to Hog who handed him a large heavy duty lantern. Jareth switched it on and peered down the shaft. "Sarah! Sarah! Are you down there? Answer me, girl! Are you down there?"

Sarah stirred, hearing her name.

"Sarah!" the voice called again.

"Jareth." She said softly, her throat raw from all the talking she and Riha had done the night before. "Jareth…I'm here… we're here."

He took a deep breath, she was there, and alive. "Are you hurt?" He called down.

"Bruised mostly… but Riha's hurt." She looked at her cousin and tried to wake her. "I can't wake her." Her voice sounded fearful even to her.

"I'm coming down, darling." He was tying the rope about himself, like an expert mountain climber or spelunker. He took the first aid kit that Shamus handed him and moving back wards began to lower him-self into the pit with the lantern tied to an end of rope. "Keep talking darling."

"I must have hit my head…I was having the strangest of dreams." She said huddling close to her cousin. "I was lost and could not get back, it was all so weird."

He was nearly at the bottom of the shaft. "I'm here now, and we'll get you out."

"Jareth, Riha's badly hurt, much worse than I am…and… she's ill." Sarah pulled her cousin close not to be stepped on.

Jareth knelt down and set the lantern down so he could see better. "What do you mean she's ill?" Gently he took the Irish girl's face into his leather clad hands. "What's wrong with Riha?"

Sarah whispered. "I don't know, but she told me she's going home to Ireland to die."

Jareth looked at Sarah, his face stern. "I see." He looked at the Irish girl. "She's pretty banged up; did she injure her leg again?"

"No, thank God."

Taking a small walkie talkie from his pocket he pressed the button and spoke to the men above. "Hog get an ambulance; Lou stay there, and Shamus call the police and alert the school we've found the girls." He released the button and then looked at Sarah. "Are you alright?" She nodded, but her eyes looked fearful. He sighed. "Didn't you find it strange that I didn't come to take you here? That I expected you to find a way to get out here?"

Embarrassed and Feeling guilty Sarah rasped out, "I didn't think about it…" she looked down. "I was just excited that you were back."

Resting his hand on one upraised knee, Jareth looked at the girl. "Sarah," he sighed, thinking he had best get her where she was safe.

"I know, it was stupid," Sarah agreed. The gloved hand cupped her chin, and she gasped, pulling away. "You've done that before…haven't you?"

"Often," He said sensing she was starting to remember. "Don't fight it, Sarah. Let the memories come."

"No." she closed her eyes. "No, I don't want to remember."

"Yes you do its part of you…part of us." He said softly, glad the Irish girl could not hear them. "You have to remember, my darling… you have to accept, just as I had to." His hand moved past the chin and now was on her throat. "Face it Sarah, face it."

"I hate you!" she wailed. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He murmured as he moved closer. "You never did."

She pulled back, pressed to the wall. "I wanted to forget… I wished… I wished…"

"It won't work anymore," he warned. "I've bound your wishing powers for now." He moved closer still. "Now, Sarah. Who am I?"

She tried to look away, but his hand pulled her face back and she had to look at him only inches from her face. "Jareth…The Goblin King." She said dejectedly, "My enemy."

"No, darling, not your enemy….your lover," his voice went soft with emotions. "The man you declared your love to and promised yourself to under the stars."

"That was Jareth King, not you." She argued. "Is this some kind of sick game, Jareth?"

"No game, love." He kissed her nose. "And I intend to hold you to all your promises."

"Forget it," she growled angrily. "Once I'm out of this hole, I'm going to get as far away from you as I can, Goblin King!"

Riha stirred, but neither the man nor the woman arguing heard her. The voices disturbed her, and the word Goblin had reached her. Her eyes fluttered and she listened.

"You'll never get away from me, Sarah." He said darkly. "No more than you'll ever truly be free of the Labyrinth!"

"Why can't you leave me alone! I won… I won." Sarah was trying to shove his hand back from her.

"Did you? Or did I let you?" He asked temper rising. "Think about it Sarah, just think."

"I beat you! I made it though the Labyrinth to the castle!" She bellowed at him.

"Yes, you made it to the castle… and you won back the boy… or so you thought." Jareth taunted her in a tone that told her he was at an end of patience. "You can't win against the Labyrinth Sarah. It has too many traps, too many ensnarements! You were bitten by a Fairy, you spent time breathing in its air! You ate of its food, as did your brother."

"You fed him?" She growled. "You fed him Fae food?"

"Of course I did," He smirked. "You didn't think I'd let the tyke starve did you?" He ducked her arm as it swung at him. "I never intended to give either of you up. The moment you stepped out of the window, and into my realm you became mine!"

"You lying bastard." Sarah snapped. "You double crossing lying bastard."

"I never lied; I just didn't tell you everything." He corrected. The walkie talkie at his shoulder squawked. "Yes?"

"The ambulance is here." Hog's voice called out.

"Hog…" Sarah looked at Jareth, "Hoggle?" He nodded. Sarah groaned. "How is this possible?" she buried her face in her hands, no longer worried about the coal dust they were covered in.

"Sarah, there is no time for explanations now," He warned as he motioned to movement above. "They are sending down a stretcher on a cable to strap Riha in. Once we have everyone out of this… Rabbit hole, we'll settle all scores."

Riha moaned.

Sarah watched as Jareth guided the stretcher down, gently he lifted the Irish girl into it, and strapped her in. He tugged the rope and it was hulled up. He turned to her, now standing beside him watching the stretcher go upward. His hand snaked about her waist, "She'll be alright." He promised.

Sarah looked up at him. "Let go of me." She ordered.

The straw snapped and the King returned to his senses. He spun her to face him, his arms like steel bands. "I warned you once, little girl…" his patience was spent. He was now consumed with nothing more than irritation, annoyance, and edginess. Impulsively he forced her face upward and took possession of her mouth. Even as she fought him, he found the weakness she didn't want anyone to know she had. Her struggles ceased as he overpowered her senses. He murmured into her mouth. "I told you I could be cruel." He deepened the kiss, taking command and making his dominance known. She responded, as he knew she would. He murmured something again, deeply and darkly in a growl into her mouth and all she heard was "All night long."

The button squawked, and a voice said. "Boss, are you ready?"

Sarah felt her quickened pulse, and her panting breath, and she looked at him, slightly panicked.

Pressing his body to hers, making sure she felt the growing bulge and its heat. "I'm beyond ready." He threatened. Into the mic he called out, "Send down the rope, we're coming up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. If wishes were horses**

Jareth ordered, yes ordered was the only way to describe it, her into the ambulance along with Riha. He turned to Hog, "Get young Mr. Channing to the hospital." He commanded. Turning to Lou he barked another order and both he and Shamus ran off to do the man's bidding. Under his breath he muttered, "Damn, I'm good." As he moved like a great cat toward his own motor vehicle.

Jareth arrived at the local hospital just behind the ambulance. He watched as Sarah exited on her own and stood by as they pulled the stretcher with Riha out. Once the girls were in the examination rooms, he took up residence in the waiting room, looking commanding and regal. Hog returned with Conner in tow, and the young man took a seat.

"How bad is it?" Conner asked quietly.

"Bad." Jareth said honestly. "I won't lie to you Conner, it's bad."

Hog took a seat, staring at the door and waiting.

Jareth stood up when the Headmaster came in followed by Lou and Shamus. "I thought you were going to keep a better eye on these two girls." His voice quaked with fury.

Mr. Gregory, already shaken by being dragged to the hospital, didn't need the added pressure being applied by one angry businessman. "Sir, I am the head master of a school… I'm not a baby sitter…. I certainly didn't expect anyone to try to kill two of my students."

Jareth closed his eyes, "What is being done to find the culprit?"

"We are reviewing the tapes of who entered the building before the incident." Mr. Gregory said. "I've left my staff to review the tapes, and I am here."

Nodding, the blond man went on with his interrogation of the headmaster. "Did you call the Williams family? And have you notified Riha's parents?"

Mr. Gregory sighed, "Yes to both questions. Young man, are you under the impression that I owe you any explanations at all?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed, he glowered and the Headmaster looked as if he were scorched by a laser. "See here, if any one ever uses me or something of mine to lure someone to near death, yes… I think explanations are _**owed**_ to me."

Hog jumped up from his seat and stepped between the men. "Boss… it would do no good… calm down… think of Sarah."

Jareth looked toward the man attached to the hand on his sleeve. "Yes, Hog…. You're right. It's Sarah I have to think of." He looked back at the Headmaster, "A word of warning, sir. If you don't find the one behind this, I will…"

Mr. Gregory was certain he didn't want the ire of this man unleashed on any of his students. Not for what he assumed had to be a prank gone wrong. He moved to a seat and awaited the Doctors.

Shamus had gone down the hall to a vending machine, and now was returning with a cup of tea. He handed it to the blond, who was still seething. "Drink this." He ordered.

Jareth looked at the tea, then at the three who had been with him since the start of this journey back to his right mind. "Thank you Shamus…" He sipped and nodded.

A Doctor was exiting the examination room, with him came Sarah. He looked at the Headmaster. "Mr. Gregory," He greeted the man. "Well, as I said Sarah, you're very lucky. Her coat took the burnt of most of the fall. Can't say you could ever wear it again. She has mostly scrapes and a few bruises… She was very lucky in how she landed. A day or two of rest and she'll be right as rain again."

Before the Headmaster could speak Jareth spoke up. "We'll see to it that she gets her rest." Sarah looked over at him, but didn't say a thing. He looked back at the examination room. "And Riha?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm going in now to see her." He patted Sarah's shoulder. "Go home and rest."

"No." Sarah said firmly. "I'm staying here with my cousin."

Mr. Gregory huffed. "Out of the question, Williams… I want you to go back to the school."

Sarah glared at the man. "I'm staying here." She said again with more force.

Jareth placed a hand to her shoulder and looked at the Headmaster. "She should stay; she'll never get any rest until she knows how her cousin is doing." He led Sarah to a seat, "Shamus, get tea for Sarah."

Sarah looked at the headmaster, almost feeling sorry for him incurring the wrath of the Goblin King. She turned to Jareth. "My parents…"

"Will come here, they know you'll never leave Riha alone…" Jareth said with confidence as he took his seat beside her.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Conner asked. "How the hell did you end up in a mine shaft?" His voice filled with annoyance and sarcasm.

Sarah felt a sudden rush of contempt for the young man who had broken her cousin's heart. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, Conner Channing!" She heard her voice and the commanding strength. "Not after what you've done."

Conner's eyes lowered, his face lost all color. "You're right, I don't have any right to question you…Sarah." He swallowed the bile in his throat. "Please, tell me what happened."

Jareth watched her, seeing what he'd seen in her from the start, a strength that was worthy of Queenly status. He didn't interfere, knowing it was best for Sarah to learn to handle this kind of problem on her own. He merely sat besides her, giving her his support.

"Someone sent me a note, on Jareth's stationary to come up to the track of land that he has up on the hillside outside of town." Sarah stated. "I wasn't thinking of how strange it was that he didn't come by in person. I was just too happy that he was back… so I went, hitched a ride with one of his drivers and headed up to the old mine camp. Riha found the note, because I left it on the table… she must have thought it was strange and she set out after me to try and stop something from happening. When I got to the camp I followed what I thought were Jareth's footsteps… they lead to what I assumed was a cave opening. I called out Jareth's name and was shoved into the opening, and down the shaft I fell. Riha followed those same footsteps; now with mine along side them. She was shoved into the shaft as well."

Conner closed his eyes painfully. "Who would want you or Riha to suffer so?"

"Megan Élan, for one," Sarah said, and saw the Headmaster stiffen. "Yes, Mr. Gregory, I do understand the seriousness of what I say."

The Headmaster moved from where he'd been seated to standing in front of Sarah. Most students found him intimidating, but this girl looked at him as if her were merely an inconvenience. "Megan Élan would never…." He began sharply.

Sarah cut him off just as sharply. "Yes, she would." She stood up, not allowing the man to look down on her. "She's a very dangerous and spoiled young woman, Mr. Gregory. She was the mastermind behind the destruction of my cousin's belongings. And if you don't believe me, ask Ellen Courtney!" Sarah held her head up, defiantly.

Mr. Gregory shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary." He backed away from the young woman.

Jareth looked up at his Sarah. "Sit." He said and she complied.

An hour slipped by, then two, three and four. They sat in the waiting room not speaking. Robert and Karen showed up around the end of the third hour, and took seats beside Sarah. Robert looked over at the man seated on the other side of his daughter and he frowned. At long last the doctor came out and his solemn grave expression told them all it was not good news.

"Miss McMannon was severely injured in the fall." He said gravely. "Are you aware of her medical condition?" He asked the Headmaster and the Williams, only the Headmaster nodded. "It's advanced…" the doctor said. "The loss of blood and a night in coal dust…"

"Is she conscious?" Robert asked, "May we see her?"

The Doctor nodded, but held up a hand, "She's asking to see Mr. King… and then the rest of the family." He looked at Jareth, "Sir, if you'll come with me."

Jareth gave Sarah's shoulder a squeeze before he followed the doctor back past the swinging doors to the examination area and the cubical holding the pale Irish girl. He watched as the Doctor exited pulling the drape to give them privacy. He moved to the chair beside the bed and reached for the girl's hand. "Riha," He said quietly. "What do you want of me?"

"I know." She sighed softly.

"You know what?"

"Who you are," she winced.

Jareth looked into her eyes, saw the truth and nodded. "Very well, daughter of Erin," he squeezed her hand. "You know who I am."

"I know who Sarah is as well." She sighed deeply. "I know the prophecies."

Jareth smiled sadly. "All good Celts do," he agreed.

"Goblin King," she tightened her grip of his hand. "Don't let me die here, in this land… this land that is not mine….I need to be on Tara's Hill! I need to breathe my last breaths there." Her eyes filled with tears. "Take me home, Jareth, please."

He nodded. "As soon as the Doctor says you can be moved." He stood up. "I'll go make arrangements. The family is going to come in now… and Conner… say your goodbyes."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He looked at her, "You're a brave woman, Riha, and it's been an honor to know you."

She smiled, but said nothing in return.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth found the Doctor standing at the nurse's station, "I need to know how soon I can have the girl moved. She wants to go home."

"I don't think the school would be a good place for her just now." The Doctor started.

"No, you don't understand," Jareth commented a bit bemused. "She wants to go home, to Ireland."

"She's not well enough," Protested the medico.

"She wishes her last breaths to be filled with Irish air," Jareth said. "She knows… she is in control of her self…. And I promised her."

"I can't release her to you… or anyone." The doctor said harshly. "It's out of the question. I'm having her transferred up to a room, where we will watch her closely."

Jareth saw Sarah watching the exchange, he moved toward her. "Riha wants to go home, she's asked me to take her home, Sarah. I promised her I would."

Green eyes looked into the mismatched ones with sad resignation. "Then you must…" She moved toward the cubical. "I'm going to say goodbye to her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conner sat on the edge of the chair. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you call me for help?"

"You know why," Riha said sadly. "We left things so… angry… so hurtful…"

"Riha…." He reached out a hand, but dropped it helplessly when she pulled away from him. "I never meant things to …"

The Irish girl held up her hand. "Conner, I loved you… I love you still and will with my last breath. I've no regrets…. Nor should you have." She sighed. "Tell your mother how much I love her, please." She closed her eyes and bid him to go.

Sarah watched the young man leave, feeling rejected. She recognized the look on his face, a look she'd seen once before on a man's face. She sat down in the chair. "Ri…." She leaned on the bed with both elbows and placed her chin in her hands. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." The girl didn't open her eyes. "I want to go home, Sarah. I want to die in the green grass of Tara's Hill. I want to be in Ireland to die."

Sarah whispered, "What if I said there was a way you didn't have to die?"

Riha looked at her cousin. "No, Sarah, no." she protested. "That's not for me…."

Tears streaked down from green eyes. "Ri….."

"No!" She said firmly. "I'll not ask that."

"But I could…" Sarah buried her face in her hands.

"No." The Irish girl said quickly. "Sarah, we were never meant to share the same fate."

Sarah looked up, "How can I lose you now?"

"I'm not lost to you…" Riha stated. "I will go on…"

Sarah sighed. "You asked Jareth to take you home."

"I did," she nodded. "And I know he will. I know who and what he is, Sarah. And I'm not afraid."

The girl who had run the Labyrinth and beaten it took hold of the Irish girl's hands. "Of course you're not." Both girls looked toward the hall where a loud discussion was going on; Sarah recognized two of the voices. One was her father the other was Jareth, the third voice had to be a doctor. Sarah sighed. "Jareth is making arrangements to have you released now, sounds like my dad is helping him."

Riha clasped the hand of her cousin tightly. "Remember all I taught ye, and pass it on to your draughts and sons."

"I will." She kissed the girl. "Goodbye, cousin mine. I love you."

"And I you," She watched as Sarah moved past the curtain, quietly she added. "Goblin Queen." She smiled softly and leaned back into the pillows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched as the Doctor fought a losing battle. The driver of the private ambulance stood by waiting to transport the patient to jet that was even now waiting to take off. Jareth was glad that Robert was fighting on his side. When at last the Doctor signed the release form he looked most unhappy.

Sarah stood with Karen as Riha was wheeled past them, looking pale and frail. Both women bid the girl farewell, and watched as the gurney moved past them. Conner asked Jareth if he could ride to the air port with them, and was told yes. Robert looked at the Headmaster, and growled something.

Hog, Lou and Shamus stood in the hall, watching the gurney. Jareth moved to the three of them, said something and was answered with heads shaking yes. Jareth moved toward Sarah and Karen, "Lou, Hog, and Shamus will act as body guards for you, Sarah until I return."

Sarah bit her lower lip, "Alright Jareth."

Robert protested, "That won't be necessary, she's coming home with us."

Jareth smiled an icy smile, "Robert, I don't give a damn where she is. They will be there to guard her. Here or at your home. I want Sarah safe." Before Robert could muster another protest Jareth moved aside, taking hold of Sarah's arm and pulling her to him, "When I come home…"

"I need to think, Jareth." She said urgently. "Give me this time to think."

He moved closer, his lips at her ear. "Fine," He looked at her with mild interest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood beside her parents as the ambulance drove off. She looked at her father when it was gone. "I want to stay here."

"What? After someone's tried to kill you?" Robert shouted.

"Daddy…" She said too calmly. "I'm a big girl, and I've got my body guards…nothing is going to happen to me now… besides I need… to think."

Karen patted Robert's arm and nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was going down, Valentines evening, and Sarah stared at the little altar her cousin had set up. She knelt down, lit a candle and whispered. "Danu…. Tell me what to do! Show me a path….. For the love of God and Goddess give me a sign."

Darkness filled the room, and the air filled with the scent of wild flowers and something sweet and fruity… something familiar… something… _**PEACH**_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Valentines Evenings**

Jareth waited until the jet was in the air, and then he made it disappear. It vanished from sight and memory. He carried the dying girl in his arms as he appeared in the greenness of the Hill. Ahead, waiting for them was Riha's family, all holding torches and watching as the Goblin King carried the girl toward them. He looked at the eldest male of the Clan. "I bring her back to the sod to die." He said firmly.

The Clan elder nodded, "We thank thee." He motioned the stretcher to be brought forth. He watched as the Fae placed the girl down, gently. "Sire, would thee care to join us?"

Jareth took Riha's hand, "I fear I canna," he looked down into her eyes. "I must return to Sarah."

She nodded. "I'll not see thee again in this life, Goblin King…"

"Safe journey, Riha." He said gently.

The elder motioned for the procession to move forward, and then looked up at the man; "Blessings on thee."

"And on you and yours," Jareth replied, bowing and vanishing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked out the window of the studio; she had loved this view from the start. Now it meant so little. Shamus and Lou were guarding the entrances to the building and Hog stood guard at her door. She didn't feel protected, she felt like a prisoner. Her mind filled with images, images she couldn't stop. Images from the Labyrinth superimposed over images of events of the past few months. She had banished the memory and yet here it was, back to haunt her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had returned to his throne room, in his hand two crystals. One held the image of a dying girl; the other held the image of his future Queen. He gazed at both, held in one hand side by side. His vanity told him Sarah would of course come to her senses and desire to be his Queen. His recent history with her told him that would not necessary be an easy option for either of them.

He was touched by the bravery shown by the Irish girl. There was peace on her face as the life slowly seeped out of her. He had known that Sarah had made an offer to her, and that it had been rejected. He knew better than to insult the girl with repeating the offer. The Irish girl accepted her fate, with grace and steadfastness. He only hoped his Sarah would be as gracious.

He looked at the orb holding the image of the young woman he was bound to. His Sarah, he thought to himself. His.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the little alter, and saw the flame of the candle flicker, and diminish. At first she didn't react, she just stared. Her knees buckled and she felt herself descend to the floor. From deep within her a cry came forth, a mournful wail, a death howl.

Jareth was kneeling beside her, holding her shoulders. "Sarah." He whispered.

She turned and buried her face in his shoulder. "She's gone."

The Goblin King held her, his hands stroked her like one who was trying to sooth a child. "She went in peace."

"I…tired to…" she began to sob.

"I know." He sighed. "You were going to offer her life in the underground."

She nodded. "She refused."

"It was not her fate, my love."He murmured.

Sarah looked at him, "Neither should it be Toby's fate." She sat back on her legs. "Jareth, you had no right to fed him Fae food."

"It's done, and not open to discussion." He stated flatly. He sat back on his own haunches.

"Done is done, said is said?" Sarah asked, but before he could answer she rushed on. "I'll make a bargain with you. You allow Toby to live out his life here… let him grow up, marry and do all the things a mortal should…and I'll go with you willingly."

Jareth stood up, "I will not bargain with what is already mine." He paced angrily. "I will never understand why you insist on playing a heroine and making me the villain." His voice took on a dark edge. "I'm not a villain! I have never done one bloody thing to deserve such a malicious treatment." He pointed to her just as he had in the stair room. "I did everything for you! Everything you asked, I did…You were the one who wished the boy away….if anyone in this sorted tale is a villain it's you, Sarah Williams, it's you!" He crossed his arms and glowered.

Sarah stood up, smoothed her skirts and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I was a stupid, arrogant, self centered, self-righteous little brat… back then."

Jareth didn't seem impressed with the confession. "OH, just back then?"

"Still," she conceded. "I'm still a bit of a brat…but a little older and a tad wiser….Thanks to you."

"Me?" He cocked his head, "Go on." He pursed his lips.

"You gave me a wonderful opportunity in allowing me to run the Labyrinth." Sarah acknowledged. "You gave me a chance to face my faults, which I think I did."

"Now that's arrogant," he snapped.

"I didn't say I mastered them," Sarah sighed heavily. "Only that I faced them." She walked to the window. "I learned about myself during those hours… two of which were stolen from me."

"Forfeited by you," he corrected; "For arrogance."

Sarah crossed her own arms, "Do you waver between tempting and challenging other runners?" she asked in a voice that showed concern.

Jareth sighed, drew near and leaned to her ear. "Did I tempt you?"

"You know you did." She refused to look at him.

"Do I still?" he growled softly.

"Yes," she licked her dry lips. "Yes, you do."

"Even when you're angry with me?" smiling, he now asked.

"You didn't answer my question." She snapped.

His arms unfolded, he placed his fingertips on her shoulders. "No one who ever ran the Labyrinth was ever quite like you, my Sarah." He felt the shiver under his touch. "No one could ever make me so insanely filled with rage and passion at once." He leaned into her ear. "You could have been nicer to me, say… in the tunnel…"

Turning Sarah looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I was trying to get to the castle and you were trying to get into my pants."

"Guilty." He said calmly, "Very guilty."

"You know what they call men like you?" She demanded hotly.

"In your world or mine?" He challenged right back.

Sarah turned her back on him again. "Did you tempt others?" she repeated.

"No." He said taking hold of her long hair. "I never bothered to tempt others." He twined the long dark hair over the gloved hand, and then smiled darkly. He closed his eyes, when he opened them again his hand was no longer covered by a glove. "So tell me, Sarah, if we are going to play at 20 honesty questions. Did you want to give in to the temptation?" She went still and stiff. "Come now precious… give me my answer."

"That's not a fair question." She answered.

"Fair or not, it's on the table." He raised her hair to his lips and his nostrils, fighting the urge to bury his face in the richness of her tresses. "Answer me, Sarah."

"No." she said.

"No, you didn't want to give in, or no, you won't answer?" he teased.

The slight tremor had become a noticeable quaking. "Stop it!" she ordered.

Jareth turned her to face him, "I warned you back on Halloween, I'm a man… with a man's needs… now answer me. Did you want to give in?"

She looked at his face, in the growing darkness. "Yes…" she gulped at last.

Jareth moved closer. "You want to give in now, don't you?" He was a breath away.

"Yes." She moaned.

His lips move until he was a fraction of an inch away. "It's your move, Sarah…You're the only one who can make this choice." The sound that came from her was something between a strangled moan and a soft growl. For a moment she seemed to pant, trying to find an escape before she leaned forward. Jareth accepted the capitulation, and kissed her at first tenderly, but it soon grew to more demanding. He raised his head. "There's no going back." He warned. "Not now." He picked her up, looked around the studio and then at the young woman. "Not here…. We finish this where it was meant to be finished." Holding her close to his heart he carried her though space and time.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw the stair room, broken apart. "Not here." She moaned.

"Here," he confirmed. "We finish this nonsense here." He lowered her to her feet and stepped away from her. In a flickering of an eyelash he was transformed, and stood before her in the garments that included the great owl cape. "I ask so little." He said in the same voice as before, in his outstretched hand, a crystal orb. He set it to spinning and it showed his face deep in its depths, "Just your believe… and in return… I offer you your… dreams…"

Sarah sobbed a dry retching sob. "My dreams?" She raised balled fists to her temples. "You have no right to offer me my dreams."

"Who has more right than I?" He snapped savagely.

Sarah tried to shut out the room, the sounds, the scent and most of all his voice. "No! We did this already…I won and it's over!"

Smashing the orb, the enraged Fae took hold of her by one arm, spinning her to face him. "It is never over, do you understand? You can run but you can't hide from me, Sarah. I will be there in your darkest thoughts, and in your happiest moments. I will be there. I am the only constant you have ever known."

"I won." She cried, "I won."

"No, darling," He pulled her within a breath, "You lost. The moment you accepted my challenge, you lost." He released her arm and she collapsed to her knees. "I won." He folded his arms.

"Why?" Sarah looked at the broken room about them. "Why did you let me think I won? Why did you let me take Toby home?"

His eyes were cold, and his voice like ice, "Because you wished it."

Tears fell from green eyes as the girl turned to a broken stair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith felt the tremors of time and space; she knew the castle was responding to something Jareth was doing. "Oh no," she cursed softly. "What are you doing?" She held out a hand to Mother Universe. "Gilgamesh!" She cried out.

He was already at her side. "We must stop him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay on the step, "No." She moaned.

Jareth sighed. "Yes," he drew yet another crystal from the air, and sensed intruders. He set up a shield about the broken room. He would not allow anyone to stop what was happening. Deliberately he moved to where she was now laying. He sat down beside her, lounged on the broken stair and watched her, impassively. "I ask so little." He repeated, and her head shot up. Her eyes were red from tears and fearful. "Believe in me…" He crooned holding out the orb.

Sarah cried out as he moved it toward her, she recoiled and backed away. "Don't come near me with that!"

"We both know you love me, even if you don't want to admit to it, just now." His voice was triumphant. "We both know you fear me…" He smiled ferally. "Now, obey me."

"Stop this!" she begged.

"Come here, Sarah." He invited in a tone that told her he was not going to give up. "Take the offer."

She could hear sounds, voices screaming her name and his. "Please, don't ask that of me."

"I'm not asking," he crooned. "I'm demanding." He spun the orb and held it out. "Take it."

Sarah could see the woman and the man standing at the edge of the room, framed in the archway. "Who are they?" She asked.

"My mother and one of her lovers," He answered still offering her the orb.

Crumpling onto the steps she looked at Jareth. "One of her lovers…"

He stretched out his naked hand. "There will be no other." He promised to the unasked question in her eyes. "There will only be you." Again he offered her the orb. "I ask… so….little."

Sarah heard the din of sounds, took a deep breath, "Promise?"

"Forever," his voice crooned.

She began to reach for the orb, but hesitated; "And Toby?"

Jareth wistfully whispered, "A Valentines present? His future?" He held the orb out. "Take the orb." He commanded, at his ropes end. "Take it now, last offer."

Sarah reached forward and took the smooth sphere into her own hand. "Happy?"

"Deliriously," He growled sarcastically as he rose from the stair. He watched as she rose up and held the orb gently. "Now, woman," He growled dangerously. "I expect payment in full."

Sarah looked beyond him to the arch where his mother stood screaming; "In front of God and everybody?" She sounded embarrassed.

He looked over his shoulder, "Heaven forbid." He opened his cape and winked at her. He waited until she was enclosed in the cape, then looking at the arch warned. "Go home Mother!" he looked down at his captive, "where to do the deed?" He teased as they vanished.

Gilgamesh looked at Lilith. "It's out of our hands." He warned.

Lilith leaned on the arch. "Damn that boy… "


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Payment rendered to the King**

**Author's note.**

**This chapter is full of sex. Fair warning!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The transporting left Sarah dazed and worried. Where would he demand his payment? In the oubliette, where she'd been dumped by the helping hands? No, not spectacular enough. In the tunnel where she's insulted his precious Labyrinth? No too cryptic and lacking style. She prayed he didn't take her to the Crystal ballroom.

Jareth felt her trembling in his arms and smiled to him-self, let her wonder, let her suffer for a few moments. He kept her suspended, the darkness enveloping them. His cape wound about her tightly, protectively. Seeking to give her more discomfort he moved so he was pressed even closer and there would be no mistake of his intentions. He heard her breath catch and he smiled as he whispered. "Not long now, Sarah."

She looked down, and whispered to herself, "Wanta bet?"

He didn't even pretend he had not hear, threw back his head and let his laughter roar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle was the first to return to the throne room, followed by bemused Ludo and a disgruntled Sir Didymus. The three faced the Queen of the night as she entered the room. "He's restored, and reunited with the girl." She announced. "You may return to your duties."

Sir Didymus removed his cap, bowed with a flourish and asked. "Where are they?"

Gilgamesh answered for the Queen. "The Gods alone know."

Hoggle sat down. "Poor Sarah," He moaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The darkness vanished as it had come, and Sarah felt solid ground beneath her feet. Jareth took his own sweet time about removing his cape from her. When it drew back she found she was not prepared for what greeted her. "You've got to be kidding!" She looked at the surroundings and drew back. "It looks like a temple."

"It is…a temple." He walked past her into the white marble arches that seemed to join above them in a gothic cathedral styled open ceiling.

Sarah stood stock still, only her eyes moved. Darting side to side to try and take it all in. The room, if it could be called that was fairly circular in form. Devoid of walls, open and yet not open at all. She didn't feel element or sun. She looked at the ground; it was the same type of stone she'd seen in the castle, only white. White misty fog hovered here and there above the stones moving like a snake. She took her first step in the space, and felt her knees shake so violently she expected to fall down. Turning to look behind herself, she noticed that there didn't seem to be anything beyond the grotto. No land, no mountains, on valleys, nothing, not even darkness. She looked forward again at the man she'd pissed off and now had to worry about. "A temple?" she questioned.

Long elegant fingers reached up and unfastened the cloak. He let go and it fell off his shoulders. "Yes." He said again, "A temple."

Sarah felt rooted to the spot. "Do you expect me to …worship you?"

Jareth raised a brow, "Should I require worship…." He began but saw she was taking him seriously. "No, Sarah, I don't expect you to worship me…" His hand came forward, "I only expect you to obey me. Come."

Sarah whispered. "My feet are… they won't…."

"God how I love the smell of fear," he commented brashly.

"I'm not afraid." She shot back. "Apprehensive, yes… even anxious, but I'm not afraid."

The cocky smile returned to his face. "Come here." His eyes became slits and his lips thinned as he smiled, he crooked his index finger and beckoned her. He had challenged her, and he knew she hated to be challenged. She moved one foot cautiously forward, then the other, repeating the steps until she was standing looking defiantly up into his face. "Do you like the accommodations?" He opened his arms and dramatically showed her the room.

"You brought me to a temple?" she asked, suspicious of his intentions. "Why? Who is this temple dedicated to? Aphrodite? Adonis, who?"

"You Sarah, this temple is dedicated to you." He crossed his arms, looking satisfied at her mystified gaze. "You don't believe me; look closer at the embossed design in the arches."

Sarah moved to one arch and looked closely, she had not noticed before the bas-relief that was part of the design of the white on white arch. She moved to the next one, then the next. "This is me… at different stages of my life…. From the time…my mother left….until…" She looked at the Goblin King.

"Until the night you ran the Labyrinth and rejected my offer." He finished for her. "I designed this edifice to be a temple to my love for you."

Sarah looked up at the arch upon arch design; it was unlike anything in her world. "You made this?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I told you, it is the temple of my love for you." He watched her like an owl, his eyes seeing more than she wished him to see. "Is that so difficult for you to understand?"

Sarah placed a hand on one arch, "When did you build this?"

"I began the first arch the first time I saw you." He moved to the first of the many arches. "I have spent much time in your realm, collecting unwanted and wished away children. Seeing this dark haired, green eyed waif of a child crying her heart out… I was drawn to her. So I ventured nearer, in owl form of course, and I listened as she poured her heart out to her companion… a dog." He moved toward her pointing to another arch, "Each time I visited, I created an arch and imbedded in it the events I witnessed." Sarah studied each of the arches, and then finally turned to him. Her expression was reminiscent of the expression she worn when she was in the ballroom. Jareth moved closer, his expression not betraying a thing. His voice held the same painful emotions as they had when she'd rejected his offer of love. "All this… everything…. I did it all for you." There was a touch of harshness in his tone. "I built this temple so to worship you here; you, my little mortal Goddess."

"You kept it after…." She looked at him, seeing his pain perhaps for the first time clearly. Her breathing became labored; she felt the rise and fall of her breasts as she faced the Goblin King. "You kept it…"

"I waited," he droned on, "expecting that you'd call…That you would open your heart…and stop painting me as the villain." The last word was a painful growl. Sarah looked down at her feet, his hand reached under her chin, pulling it painfully up. "Look at me, Sarah!" he snapped. "Don't you dare take your eyes off me."

Sarah's eyes moved to where he was forcing them. Her lips parted but she could not speak.

Jareth began to circle her, much as he had done in the stair room. "I'm not the villain." He growled, "But if that's what it takes to get to your heart," He stopped pacing about her, his hand shot out and pulled her by the waist to him. "If that's what it takes, so be it." He lowered his lips to hers; taking by force what he had wanted her to offer him. He had expected she'd begin to flail about, protesting and calling him names. Instead she clung to him as he wildly kissed her senseless. When he raised his head, she was panting for breath and moaning softly.

"After all you've done to me, to my kingdom, and my subjects…" He whispered in disbelief. "I still want to worship you." Crooking his fingers of his free hand, he stroked her cheek. He stopped, bent forward and scooped her up into the air. He walked though one of the archways into the center of the strange Fae love temple. In the center of the space was a great circular bed. Jareth deposited Sarah and took a seat behind her. "How often I dreamed of bringing you here, my love." He raised her right hand, and began to kiss the fingers, down to the wrist and across her palm before working his way up the arm and across her shoulders. He had pulled her hair off her shoulder and as he reached her neck she shivered.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

Jareth seated behind her, his lips teasing and taking little nips as he kissed his way across her shoulders smiled. "I'm kissing you, Sarah."

"This is making me very nervous." She groaned.

"Good." He said as he worked his way down her left arm to the other fingers.

"Good?" She repeated in a squeak.

He took hold of her shoulders, turned her to face him. Cupping her face he kissed her lips. Pulling back he looked down at her as if she were a present, waiting to be unwrapped. The hands moved down her throat, and moved to the buttons on the front of her blouse. His eyes held hers captive as he began to unfasten each button taking his time. Her lips began to tremble and she began to shudder a bit nervously. Appreciatively he looked at her, "You've no reason to be embarrassed Sarah, you're lovely." His hands traced the soft satin that covered her breasts, "Very lovely."

Sarah jumped when he began to fondle her, "I can't do this." She said swiftly.

"You can," he crooned with a wicked smile. "And you will." Leaning toward her he let his lips tease her ear, "I could have just made all your garments dissolve, would you prefer that?"

"No." She stiffened.

"Relax," He suggested decadently. "This experience can be pleasant for both of us, my little goddess." His voice at her ear caused her to instinctually crane her neck. He kissed the length of it, and then began to kiss the soft swell of her that was not covered by the satin bra. "Take off your blouse." He murmured as he kissed her skin. Sarah moved like someone in a trance, freeing her arms from the fabric she'd been wearing. Jareth reached for it and pulled it away from her and tossed it off the edge of the bed. He knelt up right again and looked at her. "Show me." He said looking down at the bra, "Show me."

Hands shaking she reached behind her and unfastened the hooks. She looked up at him; his eyes were focused on her. She hesitated.

Jareth smiled, reached forward, tipping her chin up. "Show me." He whispered invitingly wanton.

Taking a deep breath she released the fabric, and she closed her eyes.

Jareth tugged the straps down her arms and pulled the bra free. He tossed it over the bed, as he had her blouse. "Beautiful." He said as he again fondled her, now touching her skin. He paused, shifted on the mattress and pulled off the poet shirt; it too went over the side of the bed. He pulled her into a kneeling position and pulled her forward. Her breast crushed up against the rock hard muscles of his chest. "Sarah." He murmured. Sarah opened her eyes and looked into his. His eyes were blazing with passion, "Do you remember your promise, under the stars?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Give yourself to me, Sarah." He said softly.

Nodding she placed her face to his neck.

Jareth took a deep breath, the remainder of their garments vanished. He had magically called for pillows and he now lowered Sarah into them. They were covered by a long blanket of the same fabric as his owl cape. He kissed her eyes, her nose and then her lips. "Trust me." He urged as he began to migrate slowly down her abdomen. Hot kisses trailed down and suddenly she cried out startled and shocked. She heard him chuckle as he slid his tongue where no one had ever touched her. Her legs began to tremor, but he kept busy. Sarah began to pant, and moan softly, then arched and cried out. Jareth raised himself to his elbows, he looked at her, arching as the first orgasm swept over her. He leaned his head on her up raised knee, and slid his fingers where his tongue had just been. He heard her moan again and turned his face to kiss her thigh. "Sarah," He said softly. "It's time."

"Time?" she asked dazed.

He nodded as he moved to position himself at her warm, moist aching entrance. "Time." He moved forward, and slowly inched his way into her.

"Oh my god!" She cried out.

"Be still." He warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sarah lay back, biting fingers as she looked at him.

He closed his eyes, inching forward slowly. He felt the barrier and paused. "Take a long deep breath." He commanded. As she did he pressed gently on, slowly the barrier began to give way. He felt the break, and the soft flow of virginal blood. He pulled out and looked at her blood on his manhood. He rested his manhood on her abdomen, some of her blood staining her lily white skin. "You're mine now, Sarah." He said, looking pleased with himself.

Sarah looked down at the blood on her tummy and then up at him.

He lifted up, and repositioned himself and slid back into her with ease. "My woman, my lover," He said happily; "My Goddess."

"I don't feel like a goddess." She muttered.

"You will." He promised as he began to find the rhythm. Within moments she too was part of the rhythm and begging him for more. "Let me teach you Sarah." He beseeched, "Let me teach you all the joys of making love." She nodded, not trusting her voice. He moved deeper, and she arched to him. "I love you, Sarah." He said as he reached the heat within her. "I love you."

"Oh God!" she cried out as he went deeper still and began to spill his hot seed into her.

"Worship me," He begged. "Worship me, Sarah."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Compromise and Conciliation**

**Author's note.**

**More sex….**

Jareth, sated, and peaceful held the girl in his arms. She was spent, and covered in a slick sheen of sweat. He had made her howl, and beg and he was satisfied. Now she lay peaceful in his arms, sleeping. Taking a long breath he allowed sleep to claim him as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith watched as the room began to mend itself. "One has to admire his style." She chuckled. "A bit over dramatic but it is to be expected."

Gilgamesh walked at her side as they left the arches of the stair room. "He is your son."

"Yes," She agreed.

The Babylonian paused. "Do you think they have come to a peaceful resolution?"

"I think negotiations have begun." She suggested. Hooking her arm into that of the old King she sighed. "I only hope they can go beyond what caused the gulf betwixt them in the first place."

"You and I interfered," He warned. "Perhaps we should at this time make ourselves scarce."

She nodded, "If he needs me, he knows he has but to call."

"Let us away."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle sat with Sir Didymus, each studying the chess board between them. They had been at this game since they'd been returned from the world of mortal man. The ground beneath them began to shiver and quake. Then it went still.

Hoggle looked down, "What was that?"

The little knight didn't take his eyes off the chess board. "What is what, my brother?"

Hoggle shook his head, "Never mind." He too went back to the game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth awoke to find her staring at him. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"That's my question." She said sharply.

Rolling to his side, he looked at her. "You look… upset." He commented.

"I think I have a right to be upset, don't you?" She was pulling the blanket about her modestly.

"Charming;" He muttered. "Modesty after we've spent the night rutting."

Sarah's cheeks burned with color. "I didn't rut…." She protested.

"Yes you did." He said sitting up and stretching. "Charmingly, but yes you did." He rested his elbows on his upraised knees. "You don't look none the worse for wear either."

Sarah groaned and hung her head. "What did you do to me?"

"I made love to you." He said calmly. Changing the subject he looked about. "I'm hungry, are you?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "You can think about food at a time like this?"

He shoved off the blanket and moved off the bed. Stretching and noticing her overt her eyes; "Yes, I can." He smiled wickedly, "Unless you've a better offer?" Watching her pull the blanket tighter made him chuckle.

"It's not funny." She snapped. "You… did… something… to me…"

"I made love to you." He said firmly. "And you." He pointed to her, "Made love to me."

Sarah tried to make sense of the muddled memories of the recent hours. "OH God." She moaned.

"You said that several times," He teased crossing his arms. "I know I'm good, but godly…"

Sarah lay back in the bed and moaned. "Just shoot me now!"

He crawled over the bed and straddled her. "NO."

Eyes popped wide, she looked at the man now pulling the blanket back from her. "Stop that!" She began to giggle as he ticked her in places no one else knew of, "Jareth!"

He pulled her into his arms. "Sarah." He replied.

Holding him off with one hand she moaned; "Stop."

"No." He said calmly as he rolled on top of her. "I don't want to."

"We can't do this?" She protested, thinking of a hundred reasons why she should stop him.

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Sweetheart, we already have done this, and I want more."

"Wait a minute!" she demanded. "What happens now?"

Still smiling that wicked smile he whispered. "Well, to begin with, I'm going to shove my rock hard shaft…"

"I don't mean that!"She yelped. "I mean what happens… to us… to me…"

He paused and seemed totally relaxed. "Oh that," he murmured. "You come here to the Underground and we live happily ever after."

"Doubtful!" she snapped. "I don't think we even like each other."

"Maybe not, but we do love each other." He sighed and began to renew his assault.

Sarah yelped again. "I can't come to live here!"

"You have to," He insisted. "I won't have my wife live away from me." He pinned her down to the mattress. "Now be a good little girl and lay still while I ravish you."

"I'm not kidding!" She protested.

He held her down. "Neither am I." He moved her legs apart and slid into place. He watched her face, the shock of him entering her visible. "Good morning." He said happily.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Ravishing you," He repeated making sure she could feel each long stroke.

"You can't do this!" she protested.

"Yes I can." He said with pride. "And you love it."

Sarah felt her body betray her. It was responding to him with equal passion. She felt a wave of desire hit her like surf on the rocks at the sea shore. "You're not being fair." She moaned.

"No, I'm not." He agreed. "I'm playing dirty." He smiled wickedly. "Play dirty with me Sarah." He suggested.

Sarah gave in to the heat that now liked at her like flames of a fire. "Oh Jareth, don't stop." She begged.

"That's my girl," he growled as he began to ride faster and harder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle looked at Didymus, "Didn't you feel that? That rumbling in the ground?"

"No," the Knight said, "Your move."

Hoggle looked about him, "Someone's move, but it's not mine." He muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay sprawled over Jareth's chest. "Can we talk now?" she asked with effort.

"If we must," he sighed.

Too exhausted to rise, she moved her head to face him. "What do you plan to do with me now?"

Reaching down he moved the damp hair from her face. "I told you, we are going to live happily ever after."

"And just how do you plan to accomplish that little feat?" She rolled off his chest and lay back on the pillows.

"By making you my love slave," He teased. When she opened her mouth to protest, he put a finger to her lips. "Kidding…well half kidding…" thinking about it he smiled; "Although it's really not a bad idea."

"Jareth," She muttered under his finger.

"You and I are going to be married, with all the pomp and circumstance." He sat up, and stretched again as he had earlier. "You will live in my castle with me, and all my merry little goblins."

"And that's that, is it?" She asked feeling a bit overcome.

He looked at her with his head cocked to one side. "Yes, Sarah, that's that." He narrowed his gaze. "You were always meant to be mine, and now you are. We fit together, whether you like it or not, you belong with me."

She leaned up on her elbow and placed her head in her hand. "I guess fighting it is stupid at this point."

"Well said." He smiled down at her. "Sarah, we can have a good life together."

"Oh sure we can." She said sarcastically. "You ordering me about; and me defying you. Sounds great, Jareth."

He snickered. "I have no intentions of ordering you about all the time."

"Right, and next you'll tell me you did this all for my own good." She looked away.

"Are you always this grumpy before breakfast?" He asked. "I think I should know… if you are… I can arrange for meals to be delivered to our bed chamber so the rest of the castle doesn't see the Queen…well…. You're not at your best right now." He rose from the bed.

Sarah sat up, clutching the bedding again. "I'm not grumpy." She protested.

"You need breakfast," He suggested softly. "I say we bathe, dress and go eat."

"Bathe?" She looked about the temple arches. "I don't see a bathroom, do you?"

He smiled. "Not here." He moved to the bed and gathered her up in his arms, bedding and all. In a breath they were now in his bedchamber. He carried her toward the bathing area, "Here."

Sarah opened her mouth and gasped, "Modern plumping?"

Jareth snickered. "Sarah I may prefer the clothes of a time gone by, but the luxury of modern plumbing is something I refuse to live without." He lowered her to her feet. "So is it a shower or a bath?"

"Shower," she said as she headed toward the stall. "You can go now."

"Not so fast, precious." He crooned. "This stall is big enough for you and me both." He tugged the blanket off her and tossed it aside as he shoved her into the wide shower area. "Now, you scrub my back and I'll do yours."

Sarah groaned. "You're a bully, that's what you are."

"The sooner we get showed, the sooner we get breakfast." He warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at her reflection, no matter what else she felt, she had to admit the man had great style and fabulous taste in clothes. She smoothed the shoulders of the empire styled gown and turned once more before she exited the dressing room. He was waiting, trying to be accommodating, and fighting the urge to barge into her dressing room and pull her out by the hair. He smiled when she'd emerged appearing as regal as he'd always known she'd been capable of.

"Charming choice," He complemented her.

"Thank you." She said placing her hand on the arm he held out to her. "And thank you for the dresses, they're lovely." She admitted freely to him.

He led her down the stairs toward the main hall of the palace. "Of course," He said with poise and self-confidence restored. "They were picked with you in mind."

Sarah looked at the hall. "I don't remember this part of the castle."

"That's because you weren't in this part of the castle." He told her smoothly. "You were only in the part that is used for the running of the Labyrinth, or what we call the public rooms. This is part of the private rooms, rooms for my own use." The breakfast room was filled with light from a tall wide window. He seated her, then himself. "I should have asked, what do you like for breakfast?"

"Oh the usual… different things on different days… toast, eggs… sometimes hot cereal." She smiled. "What do you like?"

He also smiled. "The usual… toast… eggs… sometimes hot cereal." Leaning back he relaxed a bit. "I'm glad to see we've similar taste in food."

Sarah looked about the room; "This is very nice."

A tall goblinish looking woman came in and served them fruit juice and began to bring platters out.

"Don't be planning too many changes, will you?" He teased.

"Changes?" She looked about, "Change what?"

"This is your home now, Sarah." He advised. "I understand women need to make their own mark."

"My home," Sarah muttered as she sipped the juice. "That's going to take some getting use to."

"You have forever." He sighed heavily; he motioned her to try one of the items placed on the table. "After we've eaten I should like to speak to you."

"I should like to speak to you as well." She muttered softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lilith sat with Gilgamesh at the edge of his garden. "He's always been a brash child, but I do love him dearly." She finished telling her tale.

"He will mellow, in time."

"I doubt it." Lilith said. "He's use to getting his own way. And most Fae are only too happy to allow him that privilege."

"Ah, I see your point." The King sighed. "He's dealing with a equally bull headed mortal."

"She is most assuredly his equal." Lilith laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth entered the throne room with Sarah on his arm, "We shall speak here." He announced. He moved away from her and took his seat in the throne, looking down on her. "Sarah Williams," He began in an overbearing tone. "You will before the entire kingdom wed me."

"Fine," She crossed her arms, her voice like ice, "Now about Toby."

"Toby is not a chip on this table," he stated hotly slapping the side rail of his throne.

Sarah moved forward, her eyes burning with defiance. "Don't you ever take that tone with me, Jareth!" she snapped. "Don't think you can intimidate me with a slap of your hand on your throne! I know you're the King! I know you're the one with all the power here!"

He smiled wanly, "Am I?"

She turned her back on him. "Damn you," she took deep breaths and counted to ten.

He moved down from the throne, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "I told you before I will not bargain with what is mine."

"Let him live his life…" she begged.

"You wish me to free my heir?" He moved closer, his lips at her ear. "Then offer to replace him."

"I already did that, remember?" she turned to face him, "You turned me down."

"I don't mean offer yourself in replacement." He teased.

Sarah looked at him, blinked several times and gasped. "You want me to have a baby with you?"

"It is a solution." He offered with a quirky smile. "I'm surprised you had not thought of it sooner."

"Oh great," she shoved him back and moved away. "I have to surrender myself and give you a child. Forget it!"

"Sarah," He sealed the throne room and she was trapped. "I can't live within you." His voice was sad.

"Not my fault!" She shouted.

"I can't live within you," He repeated, "However," Now his voice became authoritative and commanding, "My sons and daughters can."

Sarah collapsed against the wall where once an archway stood. "Your what?"

He moved to kneel beside her, his hands cupping her face. "My sons and daughters," He kissed her softly. "With you, I shall create a dynasty! You are young and resilient and if I'm any judge… fertile as the Nile." He drank in her scent. "I can't live within you… but I can live alongside you."

Sarah blinked, "Just how many children are you planning? I mean the idea of being kept barefoot and pregnant…"

"Oh never barefoot…" He teased softly, standing and pulling her to her feet. "As for how many, right now the number is negotiable."

"So you want me to become your… mortal wife, and baby maker…" she looked downcast.

He forced her face up, "I want you to be my Queen."

Sarah leaned toward him, her head resting on his chest. "I can't fight you…." She moaned. "I don't even want to."

"At last," He swept her up into his arms as the sealed walls fell away, "At last." He began to dance about the room with her in his arms, clinging to him as he moved. Dozens of goblins scurried in, some playing instruments and others singing wildly. He stood in the center of the happy goblins, he smiled. "If not within, alongside will do…nicely."

Sarah looked at him, "Man of my dreams," she said with sarcasm.

"Villain in your nightmares;" He teased as they kissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author's note**_

_**Happily ever after? **_

_**Oh, come now!**_

_**Thank you to all who read this tale… until the next time the voices shout.**_

_**I leave you with this…**_


End file.
